Buscando desesperadamente a Loki
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: Solo cinco entes en el Universo saben que Loki no está muerto, luego de la batalla con Malekith. Pero, ¿dónde diablos está? Mientras tanto, uno de ellos tiene que hacer frente, y de qué manera, a las infantiles y estúpidas ambiciones de los demás dioses que quieren el trono de Asgard, que al parecer se ha quedado sin heredero. Post 'Thor, The Dark World', LokiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Hipócritas todas, zorras todas! ¡Brujas, brujas!

Las acusaciones no podían ser más ciertas, y quien las gritaba no podía ser más sincero. Pero ya, a esas alturas, sonaban como un murmullo más en sus débiles mentes.

Tres criaturas borrachas, en medio de una gran sala, llena de brocados, telas, y arcos, propios de la construcción de la sikhara* principal que formaba el palacio de los poderosos Devas, recubierto de piedras preciosas y de oro. Todas muertas de tristeza, llenas de licor, y de remordimientos. Eran patéticas tratando de sobrellevar su culpa, porque aunque tuvieran miles de años encima, eran como cualquier criatura hija de vecino que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que había desperdiciado el tiempo con una persona que ya estaba muerta. ¿Y qué mejor que el licor para remediarlo?

Pero en este caso era fatal: Una tenía una túnica blanca, y los cabellos muy cortos, se los había rapado, para calmar su propia culpa, así se hacía en su mundo**. La otra era rubia, y tenía la nariz roja, se le veían las piernas, alguna vez fue adorada por los pueblos menores de Midgard. Y la tercera se ahogaba en joyas, pero colgaban degeneradamente en su túnica blanca, y se enredaban en su castaño cabello. Las tres, reinas de sus mundos, criaturas poderosas en el Universo, ahora estaban reducidas a ser tres tontas ebrias y desaliñadas, todo porque habían perdido a quien había sido la mejor de ellas: Frigga, la antigua reina de Asgard, y sí, quizás la única que valía la pena entre ese grupo de diosas poderosas, pero mujercitas tontas y vanas.

-Frigga siempre fue amable con todas nosotras, y siempre nos escuchó, y ahora… ¡pif! Muerta. Ya no está. Quien nos haya metido en la cabeza que no morimos, está mal de la cabeza.- dijo la castaña, tratando de buscar más vino, y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y aturdida. En otro tiempo, como la difunta, fue grande. Los mortales la llamaron Juno, o Hera, y siempre se mostraba digna, y altiva. Pero ahora estaba reducida, entre lágrimas y copas rotas, a ser una mujer desconcertada por lo que había pasado. Su mirada estúpida lo evidenciaba.

-Sí, siempre se ocupó de todas, incluso te soportaba cuando tu marido era un pillo, y se iba con ninfas y otras criaturas. Que su marido Odín me perdone, pero el tuyo ya no tenía arreglo, y ella siempre te lo advirtió. Y te ayudó a vomitar, a cuidar de tus díscolos hijos, y a soportarte todas tus estupideces- dijo la rubia, que se llamaba Belisama, y también, como Frigga, fue adorada. Pero esta tenía menos que pagar, menos que las otras dos. Siempre apoyó y fue la confidente del dolor de esa reina, que tuvo que ver a un hijo suyo en prisión, y al otro, con la pesada carga del trono y una historia familiar como para enloquecerse.

Se oyó otro suspiro. O muchos. Era evidente que la anfitriona era el motivo por el que las otras dos dolientes se habían reunido: Había caído en la locura.

-Ah, era más buena que todas las tres. Valía por las tres…¿cierto que era tan buena? Siempre fue mejor que yo. Siempre… ¿cierto que era buena, Hera? ¿cierto que era buena, Belisama? Era buena, sí… era buena…

Quien era autora de semejantes elogios delirantes era otra reina, que se culpaba de la muerte de la soberana asgardiana. Era Laskmí, que en la Tierra era considerada diosa de la belleza y el amor, muy al oriente. Pero había convenido con su marido que no intervendrían ni ayudarían a los asgardianos, en venganza por ellos haberlos abandonado hacía años***. Pero nunca creyó que Frigga iba a morir, y la culpa la asolaba hasta la demencia. Se sentía acusada, y de pronto, se dio cuenta, en un arranque de lucidez, que era una bruja pueril, y que sí, Frigga tuvo lo que ella nunca pudo ostentar, a pesar de sus joyas: Nobleza de corazón, y grandeza. Incluso con ella y su altivez, y su arrogancia desdeñosa. Frigga siempre fue buena amiga, lo que ella jamás pudo cumplir.

-Oh, Laskmí. Pobrecita Laskmí. – dijo Hera, tomando su mano, mientras Belisama tomaba la otra. Ese trío de hipócritas, paradójicamente, había sido el que más había lamentado la desaparición de la reina Frigga, luego de que Malekith, el elfo oscuro, despertó y atacó Asgard. Por culpa y por remordimiento, estaban las tres, ahora, emborrachándose.

– Oh, querida…

Ella se levantó, y las otras vinieron a ver un drama de proporciones éticas.

-No, no me miren a mí. La pobre, la pobre Kali, que perdió a su Loki…¿quién me la consuela ahora? ¡Era tan buen muchacho, siempre lo dijimos! Sus padres nunca quisieron creerlo, pero nuestra Kali sí, y nosotros también. Era tan bueno, tan formal…

-… mataba gente…

-…congeló a Heimdall…

-…destruyó Midgard…

-…mató a su padre…

-¡Pero murió con honor, por todos los demonios!- bramó la aturdida mujer, ante lo que consideraba hechos insignificantes (o así llamaba a los crímenes de Loki****). –Kali lo aleccionó bien, comprendió que la humildad y la muerte por su mundo eran el mejor camino. Qué lástima que no corrió la suerte de mi pobre, pobrecilla sobrina. Oh, qué triste. Será una solterona de por vida. Vayan a verla. Yo no puedo. Yo no puedo- dijo, tumbándose al piso, y diciendo de nuevo "Oh, Frigga, la pobre Frigga"…

Las dos mujeres miraron con preocupación a su amiga, y confirmaron los rumores: Definitivamente, la reina de los devas se había vuelto loca. Atravesaron la gran estancia, mientras veían a los habitantes de palacio y del reino mirarlas como unas locas (murmuraban indignados: eso con Visnú no hubiese sucedido), y dos guardias azules, de cabello largo y negro, se interpusieron apenas llegaron a la gran estancia.

-La Reina trabaja.

-Quítate, palurdo. Laskmí nos envió- dijo la rubia. Los dos soldados se miraron, y pasaron. Vieron una gran mesa, y un montón de papeles. Un pavo real los apilaba, e iba picoteando rápidamente.

-Señora- dijo, con suave voz.

-Cookie Segundo**pp*, te dije que no me molestaran- replicó una voz dura, desde el fondo, en sánscrito. - ¿Y dónde está mi té, el que iba a traer la nueva? Se murió, o qué. ¿Por qué nadie está listo con los informes? Tuvieron horas para prepararse. No entiendo por qué nadie está listo.

Las dos mujeres oyeron pasos, y muchas voces asustadas. El pavo, al ver a las dos ilustres ebrias, sin embargo insistió, y las dos se sobrecogieron al oír la voz acercándose.

-Dije que no más visitas diplomáticas hasta el martes. Pero ya que insistes, más vale que valga la pena- dijo la fría voz, cuya dueña apareció, completamente enjoyada, y con un sari verde esmeralda. Se veía en ella la majestad, la altivez, y un rostro joven y bello, pero duro y apagado. Belisama apenas pudo eructar de asombro, y se tapó la boca.

-Querida… creí que te íbamos a ver como tu tía. Con esa túnica blanca y sin pelo- dijo.

-Sí... tu tía cree que…

-Mi tía no sabe que soy Reina encargada. Siéntense, por favor- dijo la mujer a las otras dos, que no dejaban de observarla.

-¿No lamentas ni un poquito la muerte de tu amant…?- preguntó Hera, antes de ser golpeada por la otra. Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero al parecer la emplumada mujer, en su imponente escritorio, no se alteró. Loki, el dios del engaño, el criminal más grande de Asgard, el malogrado príncipe que ayudó a su hermano Thor a salvar su mundo, había muerto. Y ella había sido su compañera de escuela, y se rumoreaba que un poco su amante. Había sido, aparte de la pobre Frigga, la única que lo había visitado en prisión*******. Y ahora estaba ahí, como si nada.

Las dos diosas descompuestas se miraron, sin saber qué hacer. Kali sonrió levemente.

-Ah, sí. – dijo ella, como si fuese una tontería. - Él no querría que yo le guardase luto, no como mi pobre tía, a quien han visto más loca que una cabra, si me lo permiten decir- dijo Kali descarnadamente, sin mostrar un ápice de compasión. –Nos lo prometimos antes de separarnos. Habría querido vengarme en el responsable, pero su hermano lo hizo mejor que yo. Ahora mi ropa es verde, para recordarlo.

Las dos se miraron asombradas, pues esa mujer no se traicionaba ni ante la muerte de por quien había arriesgado su reputación, y había quedado señalada como amante, o por lo menos cómplice. Ah, qué lástima que ese pobre chico hubiese muerto. Sin su madre ya no era nadie, y fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Pero había dejado a esa pobre doliente, tan bella, tan dura…

Los ebrios suelen imaginarse cosas, sobre todo cuando alguien acaba de morir. Le pidieron, para alimentar sus fantasías folletinescas, que contara la historia de su visita en la cárcel, una vez más. Kali dijo que por magia lo había visitado, tanto como de manera personal.

Se separó entre lágrimas, postrada, rogando por su destino perdido, y no sin antes pedirle que no la olvidara... y lloraron esas mujeres, por tan buen muchacho, ¿quién había cometido la osadía de encerrarlo, y de separarlos así? ¡Ah! Decían. ¡Si Odín hubiese consentido en casarlo contigo, hasta el pobre muchacho y su madre vivirían! Ya que se hubiesen vuelto aliados, y nada hubiesen podido negarle… mugre vida.

Kali tuvo que soportar más hipótesis similares de las dos borrachas, antes de llevarlas escoltadas por sus propios guardias. Apenas cerró la puerta, suspiró, con su ceño fruncido, y se quitó el pesado collar. El poder no le pesaba tanto como las condolencias. Cookie Segundo, su nuevo asistente, volteó los ojos, y con el pico, lo puso a un lado.

-Los consejeros vienen en una hora, majestad.

-Lo sé- dijo, para sí misma. –Diles que no tienen más tiempo.

- Ya lo hice, majestad. ¿Está bien?

-Sí- dijo, mirando hacia la ventana, que daba a un estanque de lotos azules. Hacía un año, ya. Un año de haberlo visitado en la cárcel de compartir mutuos recuerdos y conocimientos. Se habían conocido en la escuela, de muchachos, habían aprendido juntos, matado juntos, crecido juntos. Y ahora no estaba. Compartieron todo, sus cuerpos, sus odios, sus cuitas, sus venganzas.

Habían hecho un pacto sangriento porque él quiso, y ahora, morir. O desaparecer. Porque apenas supo la noticia, y luego de casi enloquecer, el antiguo maestro de los dos, y dueño de las almas, Hades, le informó que el más brillante alumno de la escuela de Yggdrasil no se encontraba entre los muertos. Pero debían callárselo. Lo hicieron.

"Si tan solo pudiese encontrarte. Ahora tú te perdiste, ¿te acuerdas? Como lo hice yo luego del baile de graduación. ¿Dónde estás? Sabes que donde quiera que estés, no vacilaré en recibirte", pensaba, para sí misma. Ah, si la viera ahora. Era reina por poderes, reina en funciones. Nadie le discutiría nada en su propio mundo, ante la ausencia del verdadero rey, Vishnú, y el heredero, Shiva, quienes por congraciarse con Odín, fueron a ayudarlo a reconstruir su mundo. Ella quedó como la única gobernante en el suyo.

Sonrió, apenas el pavo le trajo helados. Esos siempre le gustaron a Loki. Entonces llegó una joven agitada, con la bebida que creyó haberle pedido, pero más bien le trajo cerveza roja de Muspelheim.

-Ese no es mi té. ¿Tanto te tardaste? Bota esa porquería.

-Bueno, era lo único que había en…

El pavo, presente, volteó los ojos. Era lo peor que se le podía decir a una mujer estresada por un duelo mal asumido, y que tenía sobre sí toda la carga del poder. Sobre todo por la cerveza: Esa le recordaba a Kali que ella había hecho el hechizo con el Aether, que había abierto otro portal, y luego había conectado a Malekith con "la mortal esa", Jane Foster. Todo porque se había emborrachado con el demonio Surtur, con tal de liberar a Loki. Y Loki había muerto por su culpa, y ella se atormentaba por eso. No, no era buena idea darle a esa mujer desequilibrada y furiosa la cerveza que le recordaba lo que había pasado.

"Ay, niñita. Hablas con la diosa de la destrucción en persona y tú la contradices", pensó la avecilla, que siguió picoteando.

- Okey… Anjali, o como te llames…bótala. La quiero lejos de mi vista. ¿Respondiste a la invitación de la señorita Yemayá?

-¿Yema… quién?

-Yemayá, mi amiga…

-Ay, señora, usted me envió a buscar té, no a responder invitaciones.

Era el fin de esa pobre chica. Kali, déspota absoluta, reinaba bien porque todo iba a su ritmo. Pero con las piezas que no encajaban, pensó el inteligente pavo, ella las destrozaba.

-Oh, querida… lárgate- le dijo el pavo, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa, como si nada. – Corre. En serio.

La muchachita se quedó horrorizada cuando vio a su reina crecer dos veces su altura, con el cabello vivo, los ojos de fuego y sacar la lengua.

-¡FUEERAA DE MI OFICINAAAAAAA!

La niña salió horrorizada, y de allí salió fuego, mientras se oía un gran estruendo. Varias damas y soldados se acercaron, y encontraron a la reina con la mano apoyada sobre la pared.

-Vayan a trabajar- dijo ella, sin mirarlos. –Cookie Segundo, sígueme. Y que alguien, por amor a Brahma, limpie este maldito desastre- dijo, antes de salir, empujándolos a todos, hacia su habitación.

No tuvo paz, porque luego del escándalo, entró su hermana, molesta. Parvati, esposa de Shiva.

-Tuve que enviar a las amigas de mi tía a sus planetas. Por Brahma, estás horrible. Pero no tanto como esas malditas ebrias. Mi tía anda dormida, por si quieres preguntar. Como siempre.

Ella no la miró. Estaba tomando un baño en el estanque. Era su único momento de paz.

-Oh, Kali… no sé ni sabré jamás qué es perder a alguien a quien amas… era un tipo cretino, detestable y arrogante, tanto como tú. Pero sí habría sabido gobernar… aunque hiciera bromas horribles y bueno, todo eso y ya sabes qué más.

-No inventes, no lo amo.

-Tontita, claro que sí. ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que hiciste luego de que te enteraste?

-Parvati, solo recopilé sus cosas, medité e hice el duelo de una persona adulta. Como debe de ser.

Esta se asustó, al ver a su hermana abrazándola.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Kali, me das pesar- afirmó ella con convicción.

-Púdrete. Claro que no. Gobernar no es fácil, maldición. Lo sabes.

-Kali, es en serio. Si quieres te programo una cita con la Doctora Banshee. Vamos, harías más feliz a mi tía. Y darías a todos la sensación de que estás en duelo y trabajas en ello. – dijo, levantando las cejas. Esta volteó los ojos, fastidiada. Otra que también le tenía lástima.

- Okey- dijo la morena como por desembarazarse de ella. – Pero no en horas de trabajo. Ahora vete.

-Bueno, en fin. Iré con los niños a comer, si tú quieres.

No bajó a comer. Solo se quedó en el estanque, que se iba enfriando, mirando como estúpida los lotos.

"Loki, incluso sin verte me haces pasar muchas cosas. Ah, si te llego a ver…", amenazó, recordando lo que había sufrido cuando se enteró de su destino.

**Meses antes**

-Loki era tan buen muchacho…- le dijo Kali a su tía, apenas se enteró de la muerte de Frigga, quizás la única mujer a quien siempre admiró por la bondad y la astucia combinadas, algo que ni ella ni Loki mismo pudieron compaginar nunca. Porque ya no había nada que detuviese a ese ente, nada que pudiese llevarlo a tener conciencia, ni amor, ni compasión. Se había perdido, para siempre, su corazón, y nada lo ataría para llevarse en su camino a quien osara interponérsele. Pensaba en él, apenas recorrió los pasillos.

"Cómo habrá sufrido. Sé que esto lo desgarrará, lo partirá en dos. Ya no serás el mismo, Loki. Pobre, pobre de ti ", pensaba, preocupada. Se sorprendió al encontrar, en el Concejo, a sus amigas, con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas, y de blanco, según la tradición deva. Angerboda y Amora la miraban preocupadas. Shiva no quería hacerlo, tampoco Krishna. El rey Rama fue el único que se acercó a ella.

-Asgard estuvo bajo ataque, mataron a su Reina.- le avisó, sin sentimiento.

-Lo sé.

Vio a Angerboda y a Amora acercarse. La miraban con profundo dolor. Ella no entendía.

-Cariño…

-El príncipe Thor y su hermano fueron a destruir al enemigo y la sustancia de su mundo. Kali…- dijo el hombre, frunciendo el ceño. –Loki…

Ella ya no escuchó más, y vio la mirada de Angerboda, asintiendo, y tapándose la boca. Amora la miraba prevenida, y los hombres de su familia, serios y graves, de la misma manera.

-Kali, lo lamentamos mucho- dijo Visnú. Debes calmarte…

Ella los miró, levantando una ceja, y luego, sonriendo para sí misma, mirando al piso. Ah, pueriles. Ya sabía para qué habían llamado a sus amigas: Para que no se volviera loca de furia y dolor y destruyera todo, como la última vez. Y por eso la habían encerrado. Eran tiernos.

-Ah, ahora creen que enloqueceré de furia y los mataré a todos. Qué considerados- dijo, socarronamente. – Señores, soy la Canciller. Ahora le pido, majestad, tiempo de recogimiento. Es personal- dijo. Angerboda se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban, y se aproximó hacia ella. Le hizo una señal a Amora, que le tomó la otra mano.

-Está bien, Kali. Lo entiendo.- dijo Visnú, preocupado.

Ella retiró las manos de sus amigas, altiva.

-Salgamos- dijo, y volteó el pelo, que le pegó en la cara al Rey Rama, que la miró furioso. Pero apenas salieron, Angerboda y Amora notaron que sus manos se iban colocando azules, y su pelo iba encrespándose.

-Ahora- le dijo Amora a Angerboda, y las tres desaparecieron. Llegaron a un mundo yermo, y ella comenzó a gritar ensordecedoramente, llena de dolor y de furia. Las dos mujeres se taparon los oídos, e hicieron una burbuja. En eso, apareció Shiva, picado por la curiosidad y el espanto. Se tapó los oídos, apenas vio a su prima transformarse, invadida por el dolor.

-¡Oye, metiche!- le gritó Amora desde la burbuja. –Entra, o te irá mal.

-Así que por eso las llamó mi tío. Sabía lo que se vendría- dijo, horrorizado, al ver a Kali transformarse y comenzar a destruir todo, con una potente onda expansiva. Destruía montañas, ríos, y su grito no paraba. Daba alaridos, y Shiva notó con horroroso dolor, que lloraba sangre. Sus alaridos se convirtieron en verdaderos gritos agónicos, y pronto dejó de desplegar su energía, y comenzó a hacerse cortes ella misma. Sus amigas gritaron de espanto.

-¡Detenla!- le dijo Angerboda, agarrándolo del hombro. Shiva la veía tan asustado como ellas, pero la giganta fue insistente.

-¡Haz algo, tonto!- le gritó, mientras veía a Kali mirar al cielo, arrodillada, con las manos al aire. Shiva entendió que sí, eso también era amor, en su más horrorosa y retorcida expresión, y que definitivamente la habían quebrado. Que Kali ya no sería la misma, y se destruiría si no hacían algo, y eso lo comprobó al verla desgarrarse el rostro con sus uñas, como si exorcizara su dolor autoinfligido, y dando más alaridos, como si con eso quisiera librarse de su propio horror.

Ahora las uñas cortaban su cuello. Sobreponiéndose al horror, se paró al frente de ella , y detuvo sus manos. Ella lo miró como si viera a un extraño, de manera vacía, mientras él hacía fuerza, para detener su poder destructivo, sudando.

-Se destruye a sí misma ya que no puede matar nada. ¡Intenta más!- le gritó Amora al dios, que luchaba, con toda su fuerza, contra la energía de su prima.

-Kali, no… no…- le insistía. Amora y Angerboda corrieron a su encuentro, y vieron a su amiga desvanecerse.

Tres días después

- No quiere comer. Haz algo- le dijo Dhugavatti a Angerboda, que relevó a la anciana, y entró con una bandeja.

-Cariño, a mí también me duele. Más de lo que te imaginas. Pero ahora debes comer. Él no hubiese querido esto para ti. Él también te vio muerta, pero honró su promesa.

-Quiero dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

-Llevas dormida ocho semanas. Come, y sigues durmiendo- le dijo, con una leve sonrisa de bondad. Tocó su rostro, y vio que las laceraciones que se había hecho ya estaban casi curadas. Pronto no se notarían. La giganta sabía que ella lo había hecho porque se culpaba por algo, pero no sabía qué era.

La alimentó, como si fuera una chiquilla recién nacida. Le daba la comida a cucharaditas. Acarició su rostro, con tristeza.

-Lo último que le dijo a Thor fue que sí, era un tonto. Un tonto que lo hizo por su madre, murió para vengarla. No lo juzgues por morir por su madre.- insistió.

-Quiero dormir…- insistió Kali, que cayó pesadamente al lecho. Angerboda salió, apagando las luces. Ella se quedó mirando la oscuridad. Recordaba la socarronería de Loki, y su cinismo. Cuando bailaban juntos, o maquinaban juntos. Él bailó con ella luego de matar a toda su escuela, y la había admirado. Jugaban, creaban, robaban. Siempre tenía una sonrisa maligna en la cara, pero con ella había sido un gran amigo. Y su relación violenta y apasionada no cambiaba las cosas. Él era el único que la había admirado en su monstruosidad, así como ella a él. Extrañaba cuando se tomaban de las manos, o se quedaban ociosos, hablando y burlándose de todo. Cuando la vestía, luego de caer en arranques violentos de pasión, o cuando hacían magia, y él le enseñaba sus descubrimientos. Y cuando se recostaba en su regazo, sin decirse nada. Ahora, nada de eso volvería, y fue tanto su dolor que volvió a dormirse.

"-Esta eres tú.

"-¿A tantos maté?- dijo ella, consciente, por primera vez, de su transformación, de lo que la hizo temible ante el Universo. Un baile de graduación sangriento. Fuego y cabezas, sangre alrededor. Él se lo mostró, orgulloso.

"-Sí.

"-Baila conmigo- le pidió ella. Y lo hicieron, abrazados en medio del caos y el dolor, la muerte que ahora se lo arrebataba".

Apenas despertó, se cayó al levantarse de la cama. Sus piernas no le respondían, y de ella se apoderó la autocompasión. Comenzó a llorar hasta que se agotó, y Dhugavatti la sumió en otro profundo sueño.

-Gastó mucha energía cuando enloqueció. Ahora está como cuando Odín se sume en el sueño. Es mejor así.- dijo la anciana, cansada y con tristeza. –Ahora vivirá como yo, inconsolable por el fin de sus días. No quiero ese destino para ella, pero es terca. Sobre todo luego de lo que hizo…

Angerboda preguntó, y se enteró de que Kali, por intentar liberarlo, hizo un hechizo con el Aether, y escogió a una persona clave para el caos: "La mortal esa". Sabía que habría caos en Asgard, y Loki aprovecharía. Pero no contó con que Frigga moriría, y él la vengaría, para terminar así.

-Ahora puedes ir a matarla, si es que quieres vengar en ella a Loki, pero creo que no aguantará mucho torturándose a ella misma- insistió Dhugavatti. Pero la giganta no dijo nada, y la anciana vio que lloraba, frente al fuego. Era pura compasión, y dolor genuino.

-Creyó que sería como aquí- insistió la anciana. –Que la reina no sufriría. Pero Frigga no era como Laskmí, que es una completa cobarde. Ella no se escondió, luchó por la mujer de su hijo, y ese fue su fin. Y era comprensible que el hombre enloqueciera, y muriera ayudando al hermano. Pero ahora, ¿quién la convence de lo contrario? Debes prepararte. Ella morirá. Morirá porque no aguantará sus propios reproches.- dijo con pesar.

-No si yo lo impido. ¿Se acuerda usted del campamento aquél, al que fueron todos los chicos con engaños?

Dhugavatti bufó. Claro que se acordaba. Kali había destruido todas las Islas Afortunadas, junto a Loki, y mató a casi todo el mundo. Llegó inconsciente, creyendo que había sido herida por defenderlo, cuando en realidad la instigó a eliminar a diestra y siniestra.

-Bueno, había una prueba, la de 'Captura la bandera'. Los tontos se la pasaron cambiándola de lugar, y no le niego que fue divertido. Yo me encontraba fumando, en una cueva, y los vi, muertos de risa.

"-Pfff ¿te imaginas si se mueren?- le preguntó Kali a Loki. – No sería chistoso.

"-Claro que sería chistoso. Como una historia de horror, o algo.

"-'Los muertos por captura la bandera. Le pasó al amigo de un amigo…'

"Rieron.

"-Oye… ¿has pensado qué harás si yo me muero?- le preguntó Kali a Loki. Este sonrió.

"-Vengarte. Y no llorar.

"-Pero a quién le vengo a preguntar- gruñó ella. Él se sentó junto a ella.

"-Kali, por más que lloremos, no volveremos. Será complejo, y difícil. Pero mientras tanto, nuestras lágrimas no nos honrarán. ¿Te imaginas ponerme a dramatizar? Quisiera honrarte con la ira, la venganza, y sobre todo, de una manera digna y poderosa.

"-Eres demasiado grandilocuente. Yo sí lloraría.-respondió ella, sin inmutarse.

"-No. Haremos algo: Si tú mueres, yo demostraré mi dolor, tal y como quieres. Pero si yo muero, vas a perfumarte, vas a enjoyarte, y vas a ser más cretina que nunca. Ahí tienes, así me honrarás.

"-Así que con la 'cretinidad' sabré recordarte.

"-Dices bien.

"-Ay, Loki. Estás más loco que nunca.- suspiró ella, que sacó la bandera.

"-Por eso me aprecias.

"-See… ¿ahora dónde quieres ponerla?

"-En el pico más alto, si te parece.

"Ella sonrió, y los dos salieron, ruidosamente, de la cueva".

Angerboda contó el episodio, y Dhugavatti pensaba.

-Por favor, recuérdale esto. Será la única manera de salvarla- dijo, sentada al lado del lecho.

-Por supuesto que sí. _Déjemela a mí._

Ella también había querido a Loki, pero no al nivel retorcido y lleno de locura pasional de Kali y él mismo. Lo había amado, tenido en sus brazos, lo había aconsejado. Pero ella se amaba más, eso siempre primó. Y eso siempre había sido su más grande defensa ante un ser tan impredecible y oscuro como aquel hijo de gigantes al que conoció por pura casualidad y caprichos de la lujuria. Porque sabía que Loki no merecía nada, y porque sabía que no lo valía del todo, es que quería salvar a su única amiga de la desesperación.

"El amor es una enfermedad. Y en este caso, siempre estuvo corrupto", pensó.

Kali despertó, dos semanas después. Lo primero que pidió fue un espejo. Tenía grandes círculos negros sobre sus ojos, hundidos y resecos. Sus labios estaban partidos. Caminó, para sorpresa de sus amigas y tía, hasta su habitación, donde tenía un baúl. Lo abrió, y sacó una túnica verde. Otra pieza. Libros. Cartas. Otra túnica, a la que abrazó, y olió. Las cosas de él, que Frigga le había dado, porque sabía que serían destruidas como infames. Solo ella podía habérselas llevado. Cada una tenía una historia, pero esa túnica, en particular, fue la que usó en el baile de graduación.

-¿Es necesario que haga eso?- susurró Karnilla, y Amora la miró atónita. Angerboda se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué? Puede estar llena de moho, o algo.- protestó la pelioscura.

Kali miraba oscuramente a la pared. "Me dijiste que mataría a quien amara. Te maté a ti", pensó. "Te maté a ti".

Volvió a oler la túnica, de manera sensual y perversa, como si extrajera su aliento, y su esencia. Su violencia y su amor. Luego la echó al fuego. Comenzó a hacerlo con todo, menos con las cosas más valiosas, que mandó a guardar y a conservar. Luego se echó a llorar, otra vez. Ya no le importaban sus celos, o su maldita autosuficiencia, nada. Para ella, Loki se había vuelto bueno.

No quería hablar. La culpa no la dejaba. El horror no la dejaba. No tenía cabeza todavía para pensar cómo revivirlo. Lo haría, lo juraba. Así pasó, dos meses.

**Alfheim**

-Oh, no… pobre…

-Sí, Thor lo lloró mucho, aunque no lo creas. Siempre fue noble en eso, incluso con Loki. Y no nos digamos mentiras, el tipo hizo su parte.

-Sí, aunque me caía tan, pero tan mal en la escuela… Atenea decía que a pesar de ser tan cretino, era un buen sujeto. Pero ella fue novia de Seth, ya sabes. Ama los tipos malos y rudos.

-Sip, todos lo odiaban. Pero bailaba bien.

-Jah, eso sí. Él nos salvó del hermano loco de Heimdall. Insultaba bien.

-Que ni qué. A mi hermano siempre lo fastidió, pero es que Apolo es insufrible.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-Oye…¿ has sabido de Kali? Supe que lo visitó en prisión. Pobrecita.

-Nos informaron que tuvieron que encerrarla. Imagínate cómo quedó.

-Bueno, yo también quedaría así si me mataran a mi Safo.

-¿Sigues con ella?

-Sip, vamos a casarnos en un planeta donde sea legal. Zeus la hizo inmortal.

-¡Bien por ti!

-¿Y tú qué? Me imagino que tienes a ochenta asgardianas babeando por ti, como siempre.

-Bueno, tú sabes como soy…

-Ay, Fandral. Siempre supe que no sentarías cabeza. Pero bueno, pobrecilla Kali. Aunque te confieso que me caía tan mal como su nov…

Fandral, uno de los Tres Guerreros, y quien se encontraba hablando con su antigua novia, Artemisa, sobre su vida y cuitas, se topó con Angerboda, que iba imponente, bella y de negro. Estaba al lado de una vieja con el vestido propio de los dos iban severas, al lado de Amora, que los miró con una sonrisa maligna.

-Ho… hola, maestra.

-Fandral. Estás muy bien, por lo que veo- dijo, levantando la ceja. Artemisa miró hacia otro lado, luego de saludarlas.

-Seee… oiga…

-Les presento a Dhugavatti, tía de Kali. Qué casualidad, estaban hablando de ella- dijo la giganta, punzante.

-Bueno sí- dijo Fandral, enfrentándose a esa mujer que siempre hubiera querido liarse. – No fue desconocida su cercanía con Loki, y lamentamos lo que le ha pasado.

-Ella está bien. Loki le hizo prometer que sería digna. En cuanto a mí, lamento mucho lo que le ha pasado. Pero en fin. ¿Cuándo fueron sus funerales?

-Hace unos meses, maestra. El maestro Hades nos acompañó, sabía que siempre tuvo afinidad con él.- le informó Fandral.

-¿Odín mostró pesar?

-Tanta dignidad como en el funeral de la señora Frigga, maestra- dijo Fandral, extrañado de que ella le preguntase esas cosas.

-Ah. Bueno.- insistió Dhugavatti. – Estamos aquí porque estamos renovando el vestuario de mi sobrina, que ha decidido usar los colores de su antiguo amigo. Gracias por ser tan expresivos- dijo, y apenas se fueron, Fandral suspiró de alivio, mientras Safo llegaba de los baños.

-¿Qué onda? Parece que les pasó una tormenta encima. Amor, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Safo- le dijo Artemisa a la muchacha, de cabello corto. – Solo que hablábamos de lo que habla todo el mundo, de la muerte de Loki.

-Ah. ¿No que te caía mal?- preguntó, y Fandral suspiró, cansadamente.

Mientras tanto, Angerboda estaba en otra mesa, contándole todo a Yemayá y a Astarté, otras dos amigas. Seth, también en la reunión, y usurpador del trono de su hermano, Osiris, las miró sonriendo, apenas quedaron, luego de mucho vino, los tres, en la mesa.

-No creo. El Loki no es bobo. El Loki no se deja matar así. Hades nos entrenó bien para eso.- afirmó.

Angerboda asintió, pensando que podría ser cierto.

-Pero lo que nos contó el tonto hermoso ese asgardiano, ¿qué?- insistió la anciana. – Todo el mundo vio su funeral.

-Bueno, seee…- insistió Seth, ya medio ebrio. – Pero siempre se puede cambiar el cadáver, y en el caso de Loki… pffff no sé… supongo. Pero sería una idiotez, digo yooo- insistió. – Que Loki se dejase matar de una manera tan estúpida.

-He visto, en nuestro mundo, morir a guerreros de maneras más estúpidas. Y no es divertido cuidarlos- insistió la vieja Dhugavatti. – No sé cómo será en la casa matriz, que controla Hades, pero las criaturas mueren de maneras que no querrías saber. En mi sección, por lo menos, es así *********.

Angerboda ya no parecía estar prestando atención, pensaba en Hades, y de pronto, entendió todo. Iba a expresar una idea, pero en eso, vieron dos manos que golpearon su mesa.

-¡Jah! ¡Mándale a decir esto a Kali, maestra! ¡Me alegra que su maldito hijo de perra haya muerto!

La anciana Dhugavatti palideció de furia, y vio a una rubia platinada, con mirada malvada,y a un pelinegro guapísimo, con túnica dorada. Apolo y Afrodita. Marido y mujer, luego de la larga sucesión de amantes y esposos que habían coleccionado entre los dos, que se rieron. Seth apretó los labios.

-Repite eso, imbécil, y te arranco la boca.

-Bueno: Díganle a la PERRA de Kali que me ENCANTA que su amante haya muerto.

Seth se levantó, pero Angerboda lo detuvo con la mano y los miró, con una sonrisa de pesar.

-¿Quieren que les cuente una noticia peor?

-Adelante- dijeron los otros dos confundidos.

-Dormí con tu marido tres meses después de que te casaras con él. – le dijo a Afrodita, que abrió la boca estupefacta. La giganta de hielo pasó a donde Apolo.

-Y tres veces, pero…- dijo, para mirar a Afrodita de nuevo. – Adivina qué: No se puede arreglar lo que es inservible- dijo, mostrando su dedo meñique, en alusión a la virilidad del dios, que se puso furioso. La anciana y Seth comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Maldita puta…!- gritó Apolo, enfurecido.

-Kali te manda saludos. Ah, sí. Durmió con él también. – le informó a Afrodita. – Y tampoco le gustó, según recuerdo, dijo, Ares, ese sí que rendía mejor. ¿No fue con ese al que engañaste al pobre y bonito, ahora multimillonario Hefesto, Afrodita?*****. Ay, no debiste dejarlo, sí que escoges de mal. Bueno, los amo, adiós…- dijo, y sus dos acompañantes los empujaron al salir. Luego de oír una bofetada, y varios reclamos, Seth hizo un escudo protector, sin mirarlos. Les habían lanzado un rayo por la espalda.

-¿Ven? Si ni con el pito acierta, cómo será con aquello- dijo Angerboda en voz alta, causando las risas de todo el restaurante.

-Todo muerto es bueno- insistió Dhugavatti, deleitada con esa pequeña victoria moral.

-Ni que lo digan- dijo Seth. – Ay, se les vino encima algo peor.

-No puede ser…- insistió Angerboda, y volteó los ojos muerta de irritación, al ver a Sigyn de luto, con Theoric a su lado. Se miraron, como dos viejos enemigos naturales, pero esta la abrazó, llorando. La giganta abrió la boca, desconcertada, y no sabía qué hacer. Seth le aconsejó abrazarla, y eso hizo.

-Dile a Kali que todo rencor ha quedado olvidado. Y contigo también.

-Okey…

-Aunque me hizo daño, hizo parte de mi vida. Y por lo que hizo, mi admiración, mi respeto y todo lo que pensaba de él, ha vuelto. Dile eso a Kali, que sé que lo valorará tanto como yo. Iré a visitarla.

Seth miró extrañado a Dhugavatti, que levantó los hombros.

-Dile que Loki si, Loki sí era un gran hombre.

Luego de despedirse, Angerboda pensaba en la nave "todo muerto es bueno". Y pensaba en la puerilidad del asunto. Antes, Loki era el innombrable. Ahora, era el que todos querían amar. Estaba de moda dejar de verlo como un criminal, para el que ahora era el grande, magnificente y sacrificado. Ella, como Seth, tenía sus dudas, y sabía que él jamás lo habría hecho de gratis.

**Brahmapura/Mundo Deva**

**Palacio de Visnú**

Kali oía alrededor los mantras de los habitantes de Palacio, que rogaban por las dos almas que habían ido a lo que era más alto que ellos mismos. Las campanas sonaban, y pronto oyó otro ruego por su tía Laskmí, a quien no había vuelto a ver. Estaba de blanco, arrodillada, inmóvil.

-Lo reviviré. Lo reviviré como sea.

-Sabes que eso va contra las reglas universales- dijo un anciano sabio, que era el guardián del templo. – Podemos apelar a la fórmula de la reencarnación, pero él no es de nuestro mundo.

-Me importa un comino- insistió ella, duramente.

-Kali, esto irá mal. Eres poderosa, sí, más que todos nosotros. Pero si vas contra el Universo, terminarás perdiendo. Eso fue lo que causó, en primer lugar, tu desgracia, y luego la de ese joven. Ir contra las reglas- afirmó, solemne.

-Tengo que arriesgarme. Le dije que lo haría.

-Querida, tienes toda una vida por delante. Vendrán otros novios. No te faltarán pretendientes.

-Nadie será como él, lo sabes- insistió Kali, dura, y levantándose. – Él era el único en el Universo que amaba lo que soy en verdad. Y yo lo amaba a él.

-¿No que tenía novia? Pregunto…-insistió el viejo. Ella lo miró con sus ojos terribles, pero luego asintió, pensando en Sigyn.

-Y yo otros. Pero no es lo mismo. Sé que hay gente como nosotros que ha regresado de la muerte. Debe ayudarme.

-Me niego, son órdenes del mismo Brahma.

-Entonces, hallaré a alguien.- dijo ella, mirándolo con desdén. El viejo suspiró.

-Ay, niña.

-¿Qué?

-Mirándome así me lo recuerdas. Parecen dos gotas de agua.

-Qué oportuno- dijo ella, retirándose. Todos se inclinaban, y murmuraban detrás, pero ella no les puso atención. Solo lo recordaba a su lado, riéndose de alguna maldad, o cuando criticaban a todos los de su alrededor, en el lecho. Él hubiera matado al anciano, eso era de seguro. Y sí, sí estaba obsesionada. Tanto como él, al fin y al cabo. Se acurrucó, frente al río, y prendió una vela, para tener un poco de paz. No lo logró. Volvieron los recuerdos.

"-Naaah. Tú no me lloraste. Vamos.- dijo ella, volteando los ojos, cuando él le contó que la había creído muerta y casi enloquece.

"Loki asintió, alzando los hombros, y acercándola contra su cuerpo. Estaban recostados luego de haberse "divertido", como siempre, un rato.

"-No me creas, como siempre.

"-Jah. ¿Habrías enloquecido si me vieses ahí, al frente, muerta?

"-Un poco, tal vez.- dijo, mirándola a los ojos, y quitándole un mechón. Le sopló otro.

"-Tu pelo es una alimaña.

"-Qué poético. Así conquistarás seguramente a cualquier otra chica. Wow.- insistió ella. Él sonrió, y le apretó la nariz. De pronto, se convirtió en ella.

"-Hola, mírenme, soy Kali, tengo un pelo horrible, y te digo que no te creo nada, Loki, nada nada nada. Eres un completo idiota, obvio e insensato.- dijo, ladeando la cabeza, y batiendo las pestañas. Ella lo miró indignada, y se convirtió en Loki. Se miró las uñas.

"-Me creo lo mejor de los Nueve Mundos, y me importa un comino si te digo que eres un completo ente insignificante, que depende absolutamente de mí. Y pienso que eres linda, pero eres un poco tonta y tu pelo está horrible. Por nada.

"La falsa Kali sonrió, y se rió, para abalanzarse sobre su versión falsa, y besarla. Luego de otro rato, la verdadera miró a su compañero, el reo por quien conectaba con sus cubos mágicos, escéptica.

"-Igual, no creo que me hayas llorado.

"-Que sí. Fue duro, horrible y cada rato olía tus cosas de manera pervertida, como nos gusta- insistió. - ¿Es suficiente?

"-Eso me 'derritió'.

"-¿Gracias?

"-Loki…

"-Sí, te extrañé, me volví loco, te busqué. Pero nadie me quiso decir nada. Madre me hablaba de ti. Solo con ella podía. ¿Ya?

"-Sigue…

"-A veces no te diferencias de las otras.- dijo él, levantando las cejas, incrédulo y sarcástico. Ella lo miró indiferente.

"-Enjuíciame.- le dijo, haciendo una mueca.

"-Ya lo hicieron. Y bueno, a mí también.- insistió él, bajando los ojos, burlón.

"Los dos se miraron largamente, y se rieron por el amargo apunte compartido.

"-Bueno- dijo él, acomodándose encima de ella. –Hay algo que podemos hacer mejor…-dijo, sonriéndole. Ella le apretó la nariz, y él se quejó.

"-Auch. Recuerda que soy un pobre reo que no verá nada de esto en….

"Ella lo calló con un beso."

Ella cerró sus ojos, con dolor en el pecho, y corrió a su habitación. Iba a tomar la daga, pero oportunamente entró Cookie Segundo, que la miró horrorizado.

-¡No!

Ella la soltó, y lo miró como si fuera un tipo raro. Entonces miró la daga en su mano, y entendió.

-¡No era para matarme, era para raparme el pelo!- insistió.

-¡Peor aún!- dijo el animal, que tiró la daga lejos. – Ahora venga, que hay alguien que la visita, señorita.

Ella lo miró con una tristeza más bien cómica, pues era producto de su fastidio. Hizo un puchero.

-Le conviene- insistió el pavo, y apenas ella salió, este volteó los ojos. Los devas estaban locos. Apenas salió, se encontró a Hades, hablando con Angerboda, Amora y su tía. Este la miró despectivamente.

-Péinate. Pareces una maldita cacatúa.- le dijo por todo saludo.

Kali no sabía aún por qué estaba ahí, y lo miró como al pavo. Hades suspiró, porque la incomprensión de su antigua alumna era evidente.

-Y no tienes ni idea de por qué ando por aquí.

-Bueno…

-Vine hasta aquí a decirte que Loki no se encuentra entre los míos. De nada- le dijo, volteando la espalda, pero ella lo asustó, apareciéndose al frente. Estaba estupefacta, y expresaba su felicidad compungidamente.

-Gracias- le dijo, apretando los labios.

-Por supuesto, guárdate esa información. – le advirtió. Ella asintió, colocando una mano en su corazón, y viendo a sus amigas y a su tía.

-Fue idea de Angerboda- dijo esta. – Oyó a Seth hablando de muertos, y pues lo más obvio era preguntarle a Hades.

-El tipo es un genio, después de todo- dijo la giganta abriendo sus manos, con resignación. Kali la miró sonriente. Era tan buena amiga.

- Loki vive, como te dije- insistió Hades. - No sé dónde está, pero pronto lo averiguaré. Apenas sepa, te digo.

-Gracias- dijo ella, que lo iba a abrazar, pero él la apartó, con otro típico gesto desdeñoso.

Apenas Hades desapareció, vinieron, de nuevo, los soldados.

-¿Y ahora, qué?- preguntó ella. Kali se abrazó con su tía. Temía que se la llevaran o firmaran algo para ejecutarla con motivo de su demencia.

-La necesitan en el Concejo.

La peinaron, y la engalanaron. Fue altiva, pero más cansada. Se encontró a Shiva, que le sonrió, y besó su mano.

-Creí que no te recuperarías.

-Sí. Gracias por salvar mi vida. Vine con tía Dhugavatti y Angerboda. No estoy sola- le advirtió, diciéndole "si me piensan encerrar o matar, estas dos me desaparecen en el acto. No bromeo". Pero Shiva le sonrió.

-Estás mejor de verde.

-Gracias. Era su color- dijo, altiva. Ya tenía esperanzas.

-Lo sé.- dijo este, molesto, luego de querer darle un cumplido. Ese maldito parecía dejar su huella en todo. Y cómo lo odiaba, pues pensó que siempre moriría de manera infame, y cuánto deseó su ejecución cuando se informó que había sido derrotado en la Tierra. Pero ahora moría con honores, siendo el más grande ejemplo de redención. Maldito, se había salido con la suya.

Visnú anunció silencio, y se aproximó a Kali. Se transformó, para su sorpresa, al quitarse sus ostentosos ropajes, y quedarse con su armadura. Shiva hizo lo mismo, irritado.

-Kali. Al igual que a ti, la pena y la culpa nos asolan. Tu tía no ha podido recuperarse del deceso de su amiga.

Kali pensó en Laskmí, y sus aires conspiradores de hace unos meses. Y al igual que ella, había pagado, pero al ver el rostro de su tío, entendió que la situación era peor de lo que pensaba.

-Shiva y yo nos hemos puesto al servicio de Odín. Así obtendremos redención. Nos iremos a reconstruir su reino, y a donde nos envíe, ya que solo con servicio pagaremos nuestras culpas.

Kali no le creyó. Sabía que si Thor no estaba, y Loki tampoco, el viaje a Asgard tenía otros motivos. "El trono. Los otros ya deben estar como buitres sobre él", pensó, y vio a Zeus reírse socarronamente, o al mismo Seth, tomando vino. Pero su tío parecía realmente alterado.

-Solo así salvaré a tu tía- le dijo, con un gesto de tristeza.

Tal vez, luego de todo, Visnú no tenía tan oscuras intenciones, ya que le comentó, ahí mismo, que ella se había rapado el cabello y se negaba a comer. Shiva también estaba con la misma cara.

-Le hice una promesa a Thor- le dijo, apretando los labios. Ella entendió que el honor se sobreponía en este caso a la política, pero no la eximía.

-¿En qué puedo… ayudarles?- dijo por fin. Mataría a quien fuera, tan solo por vengar su dolor. Visnú negó con la cabeza, y puso la mano sobre su hombro. Creó el símbolo del Om, y se lo puso como un collar, en el cuello.

-Gobernarás hasta que volvamos. Cuidarás de mi esposa, de nuestra familia y de nuestro Reino.

Ella miró a Dhugavatti y a Angerboda, que también se miraban, estupefactas. Las dos le dijeron "¡Acepta!", y se tomaron de las manos, emocionadas. Comenzaron a mirar con odio alrededor, pues todos los hombres protestaban, o hablaban, sorprendidos. El trono supuestamente debía ir a Krishna o al Rey Rama, que se veía indignado ante la elección. Krishna parecía indiferente, ya que nunca tuvo apetito por gobernar.

-Tío, yo…

-Eres la más capacitada de los que quedan para hacerlo. Y a pesar de que seas una mujer, eres fuerte, y lo que necesito en estos momentos angustiosos- insistió Visnú. – Tu palabra no será contradicha. Te doy autoridad para castigar o eliminar a quien se oponga a tus designios, y por ende, al reino – afirmó, y selló su palabra creando el Om. Ella volvió a delinearlo. Eso significaba firmar.

Ella sonrió levemente, bajando los ojos. Era su momento glorioso. Sí, Visnú le había dado el trono, tal y como le había dicho a Loki. "Ojalá estuvieras aquí para verlo", pensó, diciéndole a su amigo. Sonrió levemente, e inclinó su cabeza.

-Bien, partiremos. Que viva la Reina- le dijo, y apenas él y Shiva desaparecieron, ella se sentó en el trono, lentamente. Vio cómo Angerboda y su tía comenzaron con los vítores, a los que el concejo se sumó. No sintió nada cuando su hermana tuvo que inclinarse ante ella, con sus dos hijos. Ganesha la abrazó, y ella pensó que si alguien hubiese matado al niño, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo que Loki, porque era al único a quien quería. Kartikeya era más escéptico, como el Loki de los dos hermanos, y solía entenderse más con ella. Este la miró, inclinándose, y ella sonrió, significativamente. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Majestad.

Tuvo que ir a visitar a su tía Laskmí, y la encontró tal y como Visnú la describió. Recostada sobre sí misma, con su cráneo rapado y su sari blanco. Ella tal vez estaría igual a no ser por Hades. Se sentó a su lado.

-Tía…

-Oh, Kali- dijo con voz débil. Su bello rostro, marcado por las innumerables lágrimas, estaba ajado y apagado, como el de ella. – Oh, Kali. Frigga, Frigga era tan buena. Era mejor que yo. Pero no hablemos de mí. Tu corazón está roto, porque Loki también ha muerto. Y eres tan joven, y ya con esta desgracia encima… no lo olvidarás, lo sé. Oh, mi pobre Kali- dijo abrazándola. – Mi pobre Kali…

La vio echarse a dormir, y miró a su tía, que lanzó otro hechizo como el que le hizo a ella.

-La hemos perdido.- insistió Kali. –Cuiden de que no le falte nada- le dijo a dos apenadas damas de compañía, que asintieron.

Solo se dio cuenta de que tenía una nueva camarilla, integrada por su tía y amigas, cuando hizo su primera y sangrienta reunión en el Concejo. Lo primero que hizo fue declarar honores para Frigga, y a Loki le declaró un día honorario, y un bloque donde se honraría su casco. Todos tuvieron que aceptar en silencio, menos el Rey Rama, que golpeó la mesa.

-¡Esto es una ofensa!

Krishna, al frente de él, le pidió que se controlara.

-Viejo, no ofendas a mi prima. Es nuestra Reina, ahora.

-¡Reina porque Visnú está loco! ¿Cómo podría aceptar de una criminal honrar a otro maldito criminal? El bastardo la instigó a destruir varios mundos, y quién sabe qué más hicieron. Y él mismo destruyó la Tierra, e hizo montones de barbaridades en la tal Nueva York. ¿Y ahora me piden honrarlo? Jamás. ¡Jamás me arrodillaré frente a dos fenómenos monstruosos!- bramó, y tardó menos en recuperarse, porque Kali desapareció y apareció rápidamente, y lo decapitó, ante el grito de horror de todos, y la elegante sonrisa de Angerboda, Dhugavatti y Amora, que tenía a Cookie Segundo en el regazo . Ella los miró desdeñosa, y tomó la cabeza de Rama. Caminó encima de la mesa.

-Para que sepan la seriedad de mis intenciones, hablaré en lengua común. A los que no la entiendan, Angerboda traducirá- afirmó en sánscrito.

-Señores- declaró, juntando sus dos manos, y soltando la cabeza cortada. – Como su nueva líder, y ante mi juventud, no tengo tanta experiencia en asuntos de Estado como ustedes. Apenas he podido ocupar mi lugar de Canciller en estos últimos años, con gran guianza de nuestro Rey, ahora ausente. Así que aceptaré sus consejos de buen grado, aun cuando no estén de acuerdo conmigo. Pero eso sí, permítanme- dijo sonriendo bondadosamente, colocando su mano en el cuello . – Convencerlos de mi punto de vista, aún para llegar a un acuerdo provechoso para nuestro Reino. Ningún tema será tabú entre nosotros. A excepción… de mi propia naturaleza o la de Loki ODINSON, quien murió honorable y bellamente para vengar a su madre, y COLABORÓ de manera desinteresada y VALIENTE con Thor para salvar a Asgard de su caída. Porque si llegan a decir una maldita cosa, entonces quedarán como este sujeto- dijo, tomando, furiosa, la cabeza de Rama. – Y les rebanaré a todos sus malditas cabezas…

Angerboda seguía traduciendo con la sonrisa protocolaria.

-¡Así que si alguien tiene otra maldita cosa que decir sobre mí o Loki ODINSON, dígalo en este maldito momento!- gritó, furiosa, y ante el silencio de horror de la concurrencia, solo suspiró.

-Eso pensé- dijo, y Angerboda terminó su traducción, con la misma sonrisa elegante. Con esto confirmaba su nuevo cargo de Primera Ministra y Canciller, y Amora el de Guardia de Palacio. Todos los demás miembros de la Corte tuvieron que ver, con horrible resignación, cómo se le daba una estatua en la galería de los ilustres al criminal asgardiano, y también cómo se le daba un lugar especial para su casco.

-Todo muerto es bueno…- le susurró Hanaman, el cara de mono, a Krishna, que levantó los hombros.

-En este caso sí, no puedes negar que Loki se sacrificó. Me caía bien, a pesar de ser tan loco y odioso en la escuela. Tocaba bien la lira, hermano.

-Sí, pero nuestra prima insiste en obviar sus crímenes.

-Y mejor para tu cabeza que lo aceptes- insistió Krishna, y Hanaman se quedó viendo la enorme estatua, altiva y orgullosa, como había sido el asgardiano en vida.

-Y tu mérito fue ser amante de mi prima, Lokillo- dijo, tocando la placa. –Por Brahma, nunca te soporté en la escuela.

**Tiempo presente.**

Ya había salido del estanque, y revisaba con Cookie varios documentos. No hallaba coherencia.

-Vaya que el Tesoro está malgastado. Ostentamos mucho sin darle nada a las provincias. Debemos pagar sueldos atrasados, y por supuesto, reforzar nuestras guarniciones militares.- dijo. Se refugiaba en el trabajo para distraerse de su única pasión y obsesión :Encontrar a Loki.

En eso, entró Angerboda sin anunciarse.

-¿ Y cómo te fue?- le preguntó a la giganta, que regresaba de un viaje protocolario por todos los demás reinos de Yggdrasil. Ahora era Canciller, y cuando Kali necesitaba interpretar un asunto por sí misma, tomaba su forma, y la giganta la de ella, en Palacio, para hacer ver que el poder nunca estaba ausente.

-Bien, aunque era lo que me temía. Los demás reyes miran con codicia el trono de Asgard. Thor parece feliz con la mortal esa, y ni se ha enterado.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Kali, sin mirarla.

-Pienso que deberías ir a Asgard otra vez. Quién sabe, a Loki le gustaría saber que puedes guardar el trono para él…- dijo, insinuándole que hicieran lo mismo que los otros. Ella se quitó las gafas de aumento, ya que a pesar de ser poderosa, no podía leer bien.

-Sería bastante obvio, y creí que mi tío y Shiva ya trabajaban en eso.- afirmó, mirando hacia los lados.

Angerboda sonrió, y le sacó una carta. Era del mismo Odín.

-Desea verte.

-Ah, no. No quiero ir a un lugar que me trae tantos recuerdos. Y menos ir con él para hablar de Loki, a quien tan poco honró.

-Créeme, cariño. Lo ha honrado- le dijo significativamente. Ella la miró a los ojos.

-Pero me dijo que te contara hasta que fueses por ti misma. No sé por qué tiene interés por ti. Seguro al pobre viejo le vino un acceso de remordimiento por como trató a Loki, y quiere hablar de eso contigo.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- dijo Kali incómoda. Angerboda asintió.

-Ser reina tiene su precio. Y todo muerto… es bueno.

Eso pensó ella de Loki, cuando le habló de su madre, al año de conocerse "Será la única persona que querré jamás. Mataría por ella"- le afirmó. Y aun así, si este estuviese vivo, la culpa no la dejaba en paz.

** *Sikhara, una construcción emblemática de la antigua India.**

**** El dolor hindú se expresa a través del color blanco.**

*****Como se vio en el fic '¿Por qué encerraron a Loki, si era tan buen muchacho?'.**

****** Para Laskmí, diosa despreciativa con sus humanos adoradores, los crímenes de Loki en 'Thor' y 'Los Vengadores', son deslices, como se vio en el anterior fic.**

******* En el anterior fic, Cookie primero fue un pavo que era regalo de Kali a Loki. En este ya se verá cómo se consiguió al segundo.**

********* De eso se trata el fic: '¿Por qué encerraron a Loki, si era tan buen muchacho?'.**

********** Dhugavatti es la vieja diosa viuda que cuida de las almas en la cosmología deva.**

**El capítulo del Concejo, inspirado en la escena de O Ren Ishii tomándose el poder ante la yakuza.**


	2. Qué lástima

**'Qué lástima'**

Un ente barbudo, de cabello chocolate, suspiraba, en medio de sus súbditos, para luego reírse socarronamente.

-Y bueno, Angerboda… no es que Loki me haya caído tan bien como a ti, pero menos mal que ya no existe. Es decir… lo lamento tanto por Odín, de verdad. Cuando yo era el protector de los Nueve Mundos, jamás, pero jamás pasaron esas cosas…

La giganta Jotun, ahora nueva canciller de los Devas, estaba frente a Zeus, que sin ser ahora protector de los Nueve Mundos, ya que le había pasado, hace miles de años, esa labor a Odín, trataba de expresar su 'tristeza' ante lo que había pasado Asgard.

-Y bueno, si bien… hubo guerras por aquí y por allá, y si bien es cierto que Odín resultó ser un poco más listo en algunas cosas…- dijo el dios, levantándose. – Siempre mantuve a raya mis conflictos familiares.

Angerboda levantó las cejas, porque esa familia de entes decadentes, pero aún poderosos, era conocida precisamente por sus conflictos. Y aunque solo Hades llegaba al nivel de Loki, no habían tenido en años un suceso memorable.

Ahora bien… déjennos- ordenó a la corte, y todos se fueron. Zeus prendió un puro, y le pasó otro a Angerboda. Lo prendieron, y brindaron.

-¿Hay señales de que Thor quiera volver al trono?

-No. Parece feliz con su mortal.

-Así que ha renunciado, y es oficial. Y haría todo por su mortal…- dijo el castaño, razonando a la velocidad de la luz. –Sabes lo que eso significa…

-Que en este momento no hay heredero oficial.

-Perfecto. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, tú sabes. Otra cosa lamentable, como que Odín ya no tenga fuerzas, y se suma en el sueño. O un accidente. Quién sabe. Thor podría venir, pero no quiere reinar. Alguien debe gobernar en Asgard, y qué mejor que sus amigos para ayudarlo en esta tarea. ¿Qué piensa tu Reina de esto?

-Está considerando esa misma opción.

Zeus miró a la sensual Canciller de los devas, y pensando en el carácter de la anterior, más si se había llevado tan bien con el difunto, concluyó que esta también tenía sus propios planes. Tal y como él.

-Y quién sabe… Thor no es inmortal, podrían venir más enemigos, y ¿quién podría proteger a la buena gente asgardiana si él se la pasa preocupado por los tontos mortales? Pues nosotros. Los antiguos protectores. Tu Reina, y yo.

-Tenía entendido que Odín tenía a su favor diez mil espadas.- replicó Angerboda, ambiguamente.

- Pues sí, pero ante un enemigo de envergadura no puede sacrificar a su pueblo. También está loco si quisiera hacer eso, razón tenía Thor. Mis informantes me comentan que no fue precisamente brillante a la hora de asumir la estrategia contra ese elfito insignificante, y que si no fuera por su hijo, Asgard hubiera quedado peor. ¿Me equivoco?

-No yerras del todo- dijo ella, sirviéndole otro trago. Sabía a dónde quería llegar Zeus, que parecía tonto, pero que cuando era para su propio interés, mostraba que no lo era en absoluto: Quería que alguien lo soportara en afirmar que Odín era incapaz de gobernar su propio reino.

-Y ahora, supongo que está en un eterno invierno, porque no ha aceptado mis invitaciones para jugar golf, ni cazar. Y lo entiendo, murió su esposa, a quien quería. En mi caso… no podría, sabes por qué- dijo, pensando en su irritante esposa, que últimamente empinaba el codo, y se lamentaba por Frigga, como único tema de conversación. – Pero en fin, esos mundos llenos de gente horripilante, Odín se preocupó por ellos, y los pacificó, y quiso hacer todo solo. Y ojo. Le ofrecimos ayuda.- aclaró, haciéndose la víctima. - Ahora paga las consecuencias, y está cansado. Yo, personalmente, no podría reinar así…

Zeus había dado en el clavo, y Angerboda disimulaba su sonrisa, mirándolo a través de la copa. ¡Ah, viejo zorro, tan obvio en sus pretensiones!

-Por eso, no sé…dile a la Reina Kali que está invitada a mi pequeña reunión. Algunos gobernantes y yo estamos preocupados por Odín y Asgard. Seguro que ella en memoria de ese chico loco al que ella adoraba, querrá honrarlo de alguna manera. Dile que la esperamos.

Y de esa manera, Zeus confirmaba, de manera no oficial, sus pretensiones al trono de Asgard, en el que todavía había Rey, pero ninguna mirada hacia el futuro.

**Londres**

-¿Y con quién es que vas a verte?

-Bueno, no me creerías si te lo contara, Jane.

-Thor, por favor.- insistió la muchacha. –Sabes que a ninguno de los presentes en este auto nos puedes sorprender algo.- afirmó ella. Y era verdad. Ni a Darcy, ni al Doctor Selvig, y ni a ella misma, les podría sorprender algo más luego de todo lo que habían vivido.

-Bueno, sí, pero no te terminé de contar que Loki tenía amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay más como él? ¿O que lo siquiera estimaran?- preguntó el Doctor Selvig desde la parte de atrás, preocupado y desconcertado.- ¿Y por qué te citó en un restaurante indio?

-Precisamente, porque allí manda.

-Espera, espera…¿ cómo que 'manda'?-preguntó Darcy, y Selvig lo miró sorprendido, al igual que Jane, que razonaba a toda velocidad. Comprendieron todo, y detuvieron el auto.

-Espera, ¿es decir que ellos también son reales?- dijo Jane, preguntando por los dioses que veía en los restaurantes, o en las películas y dibujos. Los devas con solo 50 millones de adoradores, en la India.

Thor asintió, suspirando, y levantando las cejas.

-O sea… o sea que… ¿tienen ocho brazos, y todo?- preguntó Darcy, confundida. – ¿Y son azules, y…?

-A veces- dijo Thor, pensando en esa ostentosa y ambiciosa familia. Solamente estimaba a Shiva por los servicios que le había prestado, y a Kali, porque siempre quiso a Loki. – Son peores que nosotros.

-No te pases. ¿Y hay más? ¿Zeus y todos esos?

-Bueno…- dijo Thor, que ya iba a explicar que sí, que todos ellos eran reales, pero ya habían llegado. Jane se sintió extraña al entrar al lujoso restaurante, y encontrar las pinturas de los dioses. La concurrencia era elegante, y Darcy también miraba todo, fuera de lugar. Selvig estaba fascinado.

-¿Ganesha tiene rostro de elefante?- le preguntó a Thor, que sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Es una larga historia…

Darcy se cuidaba de mirar a los demás comensales con una sonrisa de formalidad, para disimular su irritación.

-Qué tal, sí…hola…- decía, saludando, incómoda, mientras Jane y Selvig miraban las pinturas de otro modo. Un comensal, rubio y muy inglés, maduro, rubio, de nariz larga, y de traje beige, miró desdeñoso a Darcy.

-¿Qué? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Este sonrió con despreciativa afabilidad, y continuó comiendo.

-¿Y con quién tienes exactamente la cita?- dijo Jane, examinando las pinturas de Shiva, o Parvati. Le parecían bellas y a la vez lejanas.

Selvig comprendió en la mirada de Thor, que se dirigía hacia la pintura principal, y Jane abrió la boca, horrorizada y sorprendida. La diosa que sacaba la lengua, tenía colmillos, un collar de calaveras y una cabeza en la mano. Su mirada era de furioso frenesí: Kali, la diosa de la destrucción.

-Bueno, no podía esperar otra cosa, sin ofender…- dijo Selvig a Thor, que sonrió levemente, porque tenía la razón. Apareció entonces un hombre con turbante, que los miró, sonriente y ambiguamente.

-La señora Kali Devi los espera en nuestra parte exclusiva del restaurante. ¿Desean ustedes una corbata?- les preguntó a Thor y a Selvig, que se miraron, y negaron con la cabeza. El científico no dejaba de mirar la horrorosa figura.

Entraron, por un pasadizo, pintado de negro, y llegaron a una habitación que en el fondo tenía la simbología del Om. Era lujosa.

-El Om. El símbolo principal de los devas. Su energía, su razón de ser- concluyó Jane, maravillada. – Nunca me contaste que habían más como ustedes, aparte de los Nueve Mundos.

-No hubo tiempo, Jane.

Darcy se sentó, viendo las pinturas, y vio una con curiosidad: Un dibujo del Kamasutra. Iba a preguntar, pero Jane seguía explorando la habitación.

-¿Es tal cual la pintura?- le preguntó, temeroso a Thor, que negó con la cabeza.

-Ninguno lo es.

-Qué alivio.

Entonces, apareció una joven de labios gruesos, y ojos almendrados. Tenía el liso cabello sobre los hombros, y un sari verde esmeralda. Tenía el collar con el mismo símbolo, y debajo de su sari llevaba una blusa negra, ceñida. Selvig quedó boquiabierto, y Darcy se levantó.

- Mírate nada más. Pareces una de esas tipas que bailan con Shahrukh Khan, o algo.

Jane la miró de una forma que la incitó a la prudencia, pero Darcy era Darcy.

-¿Qué? Vi dos de sus películas. No había nada en la tele.

Jane abrió la boca, tratando de dar una explicación, pero una leve sonrisa de la mujer la tranquilizó. ¡Pensara ella que había sido la causante de que el Aether la hubiese tomado de huésped! Lo mismo hizo con Thor.

-Kali, lamento mucho lo que pasó- le dijo, tomando sus dos manos, y Jane se fijó en el gesto. Ella asintió, mirando hacia abajo, con profunda tristeza.

-No te preguntaré por tu luto, porque respeto tu dolor- continuó Thor. –Si para Asgard, mi padre y para mí fue una pérdida devastadora, no lo imagino para ti.

-Él me hizo jurar cuando nos vimos, que no me recluiría. Solo por esa promesa estoy aquí, o me hubiera ido al abismo, con él. Pero nunca quiso eso de mí, para él. Sabías como era- dijo, sonriendo levemente. Thor asintió.

-Dijo que no quería que fuera como una de las viudas típicas de mi mundo…

-Espera, '¿viuda?'- preguntó Selvig. - ¿Tú eras su… nov…?

Thor bajó la mirada, expresando incomodidad, y rascándose la cabeza, con un gesto de "cómo les explico". La mujer volvió a sonreír, levemente.

- Nos considerábamos más amigos, ya que nos conocíamos de niños. Pero sí, éramos muy, muy cercanos. En algunos casos, en su mundo, eso se llamaría, no lo sé… ¿amigos con derechos, beneficios?

Selvig y Jane se miraron significativamente, con Darcy.

- Okey…- dijo Jane, que hasta ahora se venía a enterar de que Loki también tenía objetos de afecto, qué objetos, allá en su mundo.

- Si lo conociste, sabes que a él no le gustaba complicarse por nada. Ni a mí. – dijo, altiva.

- Bueno, a mí me protegió…

- Por mí llegó a matar- dijo Kali, con orgullo, como anulando lo que hubiese podido hacer Loki por ella.

- Vaya, qué… ¿romántico?- dijo Darcy, y alzó los hombros ante las miradas de Jane y Thor.

Kali le indicó con la mirada al rubio, que le presentara a sus acompañantes.

-Ah, sí- dijo este, sobresaltándose. – Bueno, supongo que a Jane la conoces…

-Hola…- dijo esta, mirando a la mujer que era tan alta como Loki, y que seguramente, querría hacer con ella lo que hizo con el pobre tipo de la pintura, al enterarse de que este la protegió. Pero nada en su ambigua sonrisa y su mirada sibilina lo reflejaba. Ella le dio la mano, y mostró sus dientes.

-El Doctor Erik Selvig. Si Loki te contó, no creo que lo aprecie mucho- insistió Thor. Este, sin embargo, miraba a la mujer como un portento.

-Sí, él me controló, y por eso sabrá usted que no es de mis afectos- dijo, fastidiado. – Pero usted… le reconozco a Loki que…

-Solían decírselo en la cárcel. Gracias- le dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa.

-Tú debes ser Darcy.- dijo, dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Eh… sí…

Los invitó a sentarse a la mesa, mientras varios hombres con turbante les traían un montón de comida.

-¿Les gusta el curry? También hay pollo tandoori. Platos populares. Pueden comer con cubiertos, si lo desean- dijo, amablemente. Ni Jane ni Selvig ni Darcy podían ligar a la amable anfitriona con la pintura afuera de la sala.

-¿Llegaste a visitar a Loki en la cárcel?- preguntó Jane, interesada.

-Sí, yo lo pedí. Además mi familia sabía de mi gran estima hacia él, y por Frigga me lo concedieron. Hace algunos años quisieron casarme con Loki.- afirmó, tomando un naan del platillo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Selvig desconcertado a Thor, que asintió, comiendo.

-No quise casarme con él, así como no quería casarme con nadie. Con él, porque lo conozco muy bien- dijo ella, cortando un pedazo de naan. –Mucho- dijo, levantando las cejas, y Jane hizo lo mismo, al igual que Selvig. Era evidente que sus trucos eran bastante populares, en un mundo u otro, y de qué modo. Ella comprendió, y sonrió.

-Y él a mí. Nos hubiésemos matado al mismo tiempo, y no nos gustaba el drama. Pero nunca dejó de considerar esa posibilidad.

-Con resultados nefatos para el Universo, claro. Mi hermano despertó a Kali y la convirtió tal cual la ven en la pintura. Por eso la encerraron en una prisión similar.- insistió Thor.

-Mitología pura e historias escolares. Sorprendente.- dijo Selvig, estremecido. Siguieron comiendo, fingiendo no escandalizarse por las revelaciones.

-¿No te enojaste con él por eso?- preguntó Jane, tratando de asimilar la ilógica y retorcida relación que descubría que tenía Loki con esa mujer, que parecía complacerse en su naturaleza.

-Mucho. Se lo hice pagar- insistió Kali. – Pero él se preocupó por despertar mi verdadero poder, y siempre le gustó verme de ese modo. Nunca dejaré de estimarlo por eso.

Jane miró a Thor como diciendo "esto es otro nivel", y este le respondió levantando las cejas, mientras bebía. Lo era.

- Además, también fui liberada. En la pintura está la historia, yo corté la cabeza de Mahishashura… bueno, pueden ver eso en cualquier libro- dijo ella levantando las manos.

-Pero…- dijo Selvig, contrariado. – En los libros dicen que tú estabas casada con Shiva. ¿No estará él celoso porque…?

Kali bufó, y se rió, tapándose la boca.

-Está casado con mi hermana, Parvati. Mi sobrino es Ganesh, y no, no tiene cara de elefante. Y sí, Shiva odiaba a Loki, como todos los demás.

-Vaya. No sabía que Loki tenía una novia. Digo, una amiga- insistió Selvig. - ¿No tendrás tú sus mismas ideas, y…?

Thor lo miró raro, pero ella volvió a sonreír, y esto lo alivió.

-Ya no puedo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Jane sin seguir asimilando toda la conversación. Hablaban del universo como si fuera uno de sus proyectos.

-En realidad, nunca lo consideré. Siempre le reproché eso a Loki, que era una diva grandilocuente, y se lo dije en vida- suspiró, mientras le limpiaban las manos. Thor fruncía el ceño, tan desconcertado como los otros tres, pues prácticamente Kali le había confesado, con su relato, que sí estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho en Midgard, que sí había matado alguna vez (por ella), y que no reprochaba en nada lo que había hecho antes. –Fue tan tonto y tan obvio…

-Al tratar de dominar la Tierra. Genial- dijo Darcy, tratando de disimular su desconcierto.

-En cualquier cosa- respondió Kali, interrumpiendo a la muchacha con una mirada peligrosa. Jane notó que ella tenía muchos de los rasgos de Loki. Sobre todo su bipolaridad: Encantadora, hace unos segundos. Peligrosa y oscura, ahora mismo.

– En la escuela era idéntico, ¿te acuerdas, Thor?

-Sí…- dijo él, pensando en las terribles bromas de Loki, y en cuando los había espiado en las cascadas de Alfheim, al lado de Sif.

-Pero bueno. Él murió en su ley, y si viviera, le daría una bofetada…

Thor y Darcy miraron a Jane, que pasó su comida. Ella también había hecho eso, con los dos hermanos.

-Pero tampoco puedo. Soy la reina de mi mundo, ahora.

Thor tiró el cubierto, y Selvig levantó las cejas.

-¿Eres la Reina de los Devas, ahora?

Kali suspiró.

-Mi tía Laskmí…

-Laskmí, la diosa de la riqueza- dijo Selvig, queriendo confirmar que era ella. Kali asintió.

-Enloqueció, Thor. Tanto ella como Visnú se culparon de no haberlos ayudado.

-No digan eso. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber? Pasó todo muy rápido.- dijo él, levantando las manos. – No sabíamos ni nosotros. Por favor, diles que no se culpen. Lo mismo pasó con Mahishashura, con ustedes.

Kali lo miró a los ojos, pensando "yo sí sabía".

-Mi tía… enloqueció por la muerte de tu madre. Rapó sus cabellos, está enclaustrada. Visnú fue a salvarla, y Shiva se puso al servicio de Odín. Visnú me dio el trono a mí.

Jane seguía comiendo, pero no dejaba de asociar. Era claro que también en eso se parecía a Loki, sobre todo si era su versión femenina. ¿Quién sabe cómo había obtenido el trono? No quiso saberlo.

-¿Sabes algo más de los otros reinos, Kali?- preguntó Thor. Ella asintió.

-Aprovechan tu ausencia para conspirar. Pero tu padre es fuerte. Me mandó a llamar, tengo cita con él en unos días.

-Kali- dijo él, tomando la mano de esta con las dos suyas, ante el desconcierto de Jane, pero pronto se enteró de que era una seña de solidaridad. – Sé que amaste a mi hermano y él a ti, aunque fuese de maneras que no puedo ni quiero entender. Sé que jamás volverás a amar a otro como a él.

Ella asintió, y Thor le contó todo su relato. Cuando llegó a la parte de la muerte de Loki, Thor concluyó que él nunca dejaría de ser quien era.

-Así es- dijo Kali sonriendo, y dejó caer una lágrima, y luego otra. Darcy y Jane se miraron.

-Lo destruí todo cuando me enteré, Thor- dijo, ya sin controlarse. - Mira- dijo, mostrándole una muy imperceptible cicatriz, una en la cara y otra en su cuello. – Si no fuese por mis amigas y mi tía, no habría vivido. Oh, sí. Lo amaba…ahora puedo confesarlo.- dijo, mirando hacia un lado, como en las películas que nombraba Darcy.

-Por eso. Por eso. Vine a agradecerte lo que hiciste por él en la cárcel. Y vine a decirte que no estás sola.

-Ustedes tampoco, Thor- dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas. – Ustedes tampoco. Por eso vine a decirte que te informaré de todo cuanto pase, y que haré lo posible por mantener lo que Loki hubiera querido ver, aunque no lo creas, en paz. Perdón- dijo, mientras volvía a llorar. – Se supone que se lo prometí, pero… no puedo evitarlo.

-Lo entendemos- dijo Selvig, que como sus compañeras, pasaba de sorpresa en sorpresa: Loki tenía una novia que parecía ser tan desquiciada como él, y que pertenecía al mundo de otros dioses que eran reales, los devas. Y lo peor, ahora era Reina, y lloraba como una pobre viuda frente a un montón de curry.

-Ya, ya- dijo Thor, levantándose, y abrazándola. Jane ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, y Darcy andaba con la boca abierta.

-Él amaba mucho a su madre, y sé que a ti en el fondo te llegó a apreciar. Entiendo que lo hizo por ella. Sabías que en el fondo solo necesitaba ser comprendido, y peor luego de que se enteró de lo que era en realidad- sollozó, mientras Thor la seguía abrazando, y le hacía una señal a Jane para que ahora la consolara. Esta la abrazó, y ella seguía llorando. Él sacó el brazalete dorado que hacía parte del cuello del traje de Loki, y su daga.

-Pensé en darte esto. Seguro que tienes más cosas de mi hermano, pero… con esto murió. Tú lo honrarás mejor que yo.

Ella los miró, compungida, los puso encima de la mesa, y los besó, para luego cerrar los ojos. Darcy tiró el cubierto, y el Doctor Selvig ahora miraba hacia abajo, incómodo. De todo llegó a pensar, menos que Loki tuviese dolientes. Y alguien así. Se sentía como en 'Los locos Addams', o algo similar, cuando la familia hablaba de asesinatos y muertos como si fuesen episodios familiares.

Se limpió el rostro, y Jane le pasó su pañuelo. Ella mandó a llamar al hombrecito de turbante, que puso las dos cosas en una almohada, y le dio instrucciones en hindi. Este asintió, y se fue.

La cena terminó, con promesas mutuas, y todos salieron, ante la vista de varios comensales. Darcy volvió a mirar al inglés, que ahora tomaba vino, y le alzó la copa. Esta le hizo un gesto de "basta,imbécil".

Kali le informaría a Thor de todo, y le prometió honrar la memoria de Loki cuidando de Asgard. Y este le prometió que haría todo lo posible también por hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias por amar a mi hermano, Kali.

Ella asintió, y los despidió a todos, distante, pero amable.

-Estarás… bien, supongo. Gobernarás bien…- le dijo Selvig, como por consolarla. Ella le agradeció con una leve sonrisa. Volvieron al auto.

-Y esto supera todo nivel de incomodidad. No sabía que Loki tenía de novia a 'Miss India'- dijo Darcy. Aunque la comida estuvo bien.

-Miss India te puede rebanar la cabeza- le replicó Jane, desconcertada. -¿Es igual, o es peor que tu hermano?- le preguntó Jane a Thor.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En su poder.

-Loki solía ser, como dijo ella, el de más trucos, y a veces era más obvio en sus intenciones. Ella solía hacer todo más en la clandestinidad, pero tiene mucho más poder que él, que le ayudaba a controlarlo, en los últimos días. Supongo que se llevaban bien porque uno tenía lo que le faltaba al otro.

-Y eso es amor…- dijo Jane, estremecida.

-Sí. Así era Loki, y esos eran sus gustos.- dijo Thor, pensando en cada vez que los veía juntos, en la escuela, actuando como un equipo malvado o simpático, según lo que les conviniera.

-No están mal- dijo Selvig, y los otros tres lo miraron raro.

-Bueno, la chica no se ve tan desagradable como en sus fotos, todo lo contrario…

-Okey- dijo Jane guardándose sus comentarios, y el auto se alejó del restaurante.

En la parte trasera del restaurante, Kali seguía con la cara compungida, y con solo pasar su mano sobre su rostro, quitó todo rastro de lágrimas. Tenía maquillaje, y sonreía malvadamente. El del turbante le anunció otra visita, que hacía antesala en la puerta, y entró el comensal que había molestado a Darcy, aplaudiendo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-El niño estaría tan orgulloso de ti. ¡Salud!- brindó sentándose, para tomar, luego, un naan. Se transformó, de repente, en Hades.

-Me imaginé, por un delicioso momento, que le decías: "Thor, tu hermano vive…" ¡Hubiese sido tan divertido! Inclusive el mismo Loki lo habría apreciado.

-Y de paso, le pondríamos precio a su cabeza. Sabes que él tiene una fila larga de detractores, en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

-Y bueno, ¿sólo para eso lo citaste? Ahora el tonto sabe que todos, incluyendo al bobo inútil de mi hermano, quieren el trono de su papito.- dijo Hades, ahora probando el curry.

-Quiere confiar en mí, como confió en Loki. ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad, de… ya sabes? Hacerle creer que estoy de su parte.

-Bueno, Heimdall y seguro sus amiguitos nuevos también le informarán de cualquier medio cosita que pase. Tuvo que devolver a Fluffy hace poco a Jottunheim.

-Fluffy…

-Sí- dijo Hades, refiriéndose al monstruo que vivía en el mundo de los gigantes de hielo. – Perséfone, tú sabes, ama los perros grandes. Dijo que Cancerbero necesitaba un hermanito, y se encaprichó con la cosa esa. Se la compré, pero debe estar un tiempo más con los Jottuns.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo ella, sonriendo. – Tienes razón, pero no pueden estar pendientes de todo, y seamos sinceros, Hades.- dijo ella, levantando las cejas. - Loki y yo burlamos ochocientas mil veces a Heimdall. Mientras puede que pase algo donde está, buscaré la manera de confundir las cosas cada vez que no tenga una mirada sobre mí. Como siempre.

-Está bien. Pero a Thor no le gustará cuando te descubra. Seguro ya no te abrazará- se burló.

-No, porque seguramente yo andaré en mi reino, protegida por mis leyes.

-Está bien. Suerte con Odín. La necesitarás- le dijo, y los dos se quedaron comiendo curry, y hablando de otros temas.

**Asgard, días después**

El Palacio no era como lo recordaba, menos luego de la destrucción. Reconoció a algunos trabajadores deva que ella misma había enviado, para arreglarlo todo, y colaborar con los asgardianos. Ellos la saludaron, y ella sonrió, levemente. Iba acompañada de Angerboda, que se pavoneaba.

-Pareces tú la Reina- se burló, y esta sonrió.

-Esos asgardianos racistas no saben que ahora le hacen inclinaciones a una Jotun de clase trabajadora, querida. Una jotun orgullosa- dijo, mientras respondía las reverencias. Kali se rió, mientras iba escoltada de sus soldados y damas de compañía.

-Dicen que en este pasillo fue en el que tomaron la nave. Bueno, Thor debió contarte todo eso, en tu actuación de hace días. Supongo que se lo creyó todo- le dijo en tamil, un idioma que pocos podían entender. Esta asintió.

-Loki estaría orgulloso.

-¿Qué te dijo Hades de su búsqueda en Midgard?

Kali negó con la cabeza, preocupada.

-Por lo menos, ahí no está.

-Tienes que entender que Loki es escurridizo. Ya te he dicho que tengas paciencia. Por lo general, a Hades no se le escapa nadie.- insistió Angerboda, y se encontraron con las damas curanderas y su líder, que las miró severa, pero que se inclinó ante las dos.

-Señora Kali, reina de los devas.

Ella la miró fríamente, pues en otro tiempo se enteró por Loki de que había quedado 'horrorizada' por lo que había visto en su alma (los dos se pusieron a tontear en la cámara). Ella había dejado un rastro, y la curandera gritó que hubo un monstruo en su sala. Loki le tomó del pelo por un mes, hasta que lo superó.

-Sigan por esta estancia- dijo, y Kali apretó la mano de su Canciller, que la miró intrigada.

-No estarás nerviosa…

-El hombre siempre me intimidó, Angerboda.- se excusó ella, alterada.

-Cariño, eres Reina. Tienen el mismo cargo. Ahora anda- le dijo, y la empujó a través de las grandes puertas doradas. Ella apareció, sola, en una pequeña sala, donde Odín estaba sentado, imponentemente. Le hizo una reverencia, muy nerviosa, y él tomó su mano, y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Qué orgullo eres de tu casa, Kali. –Sé que has comandado con mano fuerte un reino que ha resentido de la presencia de sus líderes. Y tratas de llevar todo a buen puerto, lo que es loable.

-Gracias, majestad.

-Ahora bien, sé que las relaciones de los dos mundos no han estado en buen término, y menos desde lo que ha pasado. No los apoyé cuando fueron atacados en su propio mundo, porque creía que tenían la fuerza suficiente, tal y como Visnú me lo había mostrado. Pero me equivoqué, y eso lo reconozco. Ahora bien, tu tío y tu primo me han expresado su humildad al no poder ayudarnos con los elfos oscuros. Pero nos tomó a todos de sorpresa. No siento que deban culparse, y pienso que su generosidad hacia nuestro pueblo ha sido excesiva. Tienen toda mi gratitud- declaró, firmemente.

-Estamos a servicio de nuestros amigos, majestad- dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

-La próxima vez deseo que traigas de visita a tu tía. Debo explicarle que la muerte de Frigga fue una desafortunada acción por la que no debe atormentarse. ¿Podrías cumplir mi petición?

-Por supuesto, señor. Esto nos beneficia a todos. Le agradecería sus palabras.

-Ahora, hay un tema mucho más personal- dijo levantando las cejas. Ella bajó sus ojos. No quería hablar de Loki frente al hombre a quien este más odió en sus últimos días.

-Él terminó como tú y murió con honor, como bien dijo mi hijo. El sacrificio es la mejor forma de redención. Pero, ¿la hubiese querido en realidad?

Ella suspiró, y pensó que lo mejor era ser contenida en su respuesta. Con Odín parecía que siempre se sometía a examen.

-El amor a su madre, a quien más amó cuando vivió, fue más grande que el odio que pudiese albergar hacia su hijo, o hacia usted mismo. Esto lo impulsó a ir más allá de sí. Thor mismo me relató cuánto se dolió de este lamentable hecho- dijo, serena y gravemente.

-Entiendo. Siempre pareciste conocerlo mejor que yo.- dijo este, reflexivo. - ¿Te mencionó algo cuando lo visitaste, de redención, como en tu caso?

-No. – dijo Kali, guardándose para sí. – Siempre fue insistente en su posición. Solo hasta que murió la señora Frigga, quizás algo cambió en él. Y su esposa pensaba, y me lo expresó, que quizás nunca viese más allá, por su propia terquedad. Pero ella tenía esperanza. Tanto como yo.

-En su celda encontramos las cosas que le diste. Te las devolveremos.

Kali pasó saliva, porque supuso que ya algún traductor avispado habría revelado sus cartas en tamil, pero no dijo nada. Odín le dio la pluma de pavo real, que perteneció a su primer servidor, y favorito de Loki.

-Supe, por otro lado, de tu gran pena, y del homenaje a mi esposa y a Loki. Te lo agradezco.

-Señor, el deber me llama, y nada más habría querido su hijo, que se sentiría orgulloso de mí. – dijo, y Odín dio por terminada la entrevista. Luego de la cena, ella seguía igual de callada. Escogió todo el resto de posesiones del malogrado príncipe, y mandó a sus servidores llevarlas a su Reino.

En la noche, dormía profunda, gracias a una bebida oportunamente preparada por las curanderas. Hasta que sintió un montículo a su lado.

-Y siempre te has apoderado de la cama. De mi ropa, está bien. Es decir, puedo pasar, y siempre fuiste buena cuidando las cosas, pero… en serio… ¿siempre tienes que ocupar toda, toda la cama?

Kali abrió los ojos, asustada, y volteó, de repente. Ahí estaba él, aplastado por una de sus pantorrillas.

-Sabes que me encantan tus pantorrillas, pero esta posición es incómoda- dijo, y ella se asustó, y se tapó la boca, apenas él le pidió silencio, colocando su índice en su boca. Ella se tapó la suya, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ay no. Esta era la cara que quería evitar. Vamos, no, no, no. – dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla, abriendo las manos. -Tú no eres así, Ka…

Tres bofetones, y otro que no le dio, porque apretó los labios, furiosa.

-Sabía que me lo merecía- dijo, sobándose, y recibió otra, que lo tumbó. Ella lo señaló, y abrió las manos, reclamándole, en el paroxismo de su furia.

-No te vas a transformar, ¿o sí?

Ella lo miró diciéndole "¿pero qué diablos es lo que te pasa?", y no podía hablar. Solo abrió las manos, reclamándole, y puso las manos en la cintura. Él entendió.

-Ya, ya, está bien- dijo, abrazándola, mientras ella se echaba a llorar, silenciosa. Pero se apartó.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo,un poco irritado.

Ella se apartó, y negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que no eres tú, y que te desaparecerás.

-Bueno, digamos que ahora tengo esa cualidad, pero puedo irme cuando quiera- insistió él, sonriendo. – Oh, vamos… queríamos vernos. Aquí estoy…

-¿Aquí estoy?- le susurró ella, furiosa. - ¿Es todo? ¿Sabes todo lo que pasó? Y te juro que te mato de verdad si me dices que "deje el drama2.- le advirtió. Él se sentó a su lado, y besó su mano.

-No me toques.

-Por favor.

-No- dijo ella apretando los labios. Él se echó a reír.

-¡No te rías! ¡No es chistoso! Mira, mira-dijo, mostrándole las marcas en el cuello y en la cara. – Esto es tu culpa. Tu culpa. Y que casi me corte el pelo es tu culpa, y que haya dormido por seis malditos meses es tu culpa. Tu culpa.

-Eso puede arreglarse- dijo examinando sus marcas. – Oh, vamos…

-No- dijo ella, enojada. –Puede que tú seas "oh yo no lloro por nada", pero yo sí.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas- dijo, mirándola fijamente, sonriendo. – Eres divertida.

-Es lindo que valores como un hecho frívolo el que ahora todo el mundo me dé condolencias. Incluidas las malditas amigas ebrias de mi tía. ¿Eso te parece divertido? ¿Te parece divertido?

Él se volvió a reír, y ella le pegó.

-¡Imbécil!

-Esas tarjetas debes de devolvérmelas. Son mías. Y por cierto… ¿qué te dijeron esas viejas locas? ¿Lloraron mucho con mi historia?

-Loki… voy a volverte pedazos ahora mismo- le dijo, y él la miró fijamente, y ella a él.

-Tuviste que ver. Nadie más habría podido encontrarlo. – le dijo, y ella bajó los ojos. Era el Aether, y lo que ella había hecho, por simplemente liberarlo.

-Sé que nunca me lo perdonarás. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Tomar mi vida?- le dijo, sintiéndose de lo peor. –No ahora, ¿verdad? Me lo harás pagar, y luego...me despreciarás como una niña tonta. Y entonces, en un futuro, caeré, o me venderás a El Coleccionista, y…

Él la besó, y ella se retiró, mirándolo fijamente. La acercó otra vez, y ella se aferró a él, dejándose llevar.

-Y este es el momento en que me apuñalas- le dijo, sonriéndole tristemente.

-No. –dijo. – Es algo mejor.

Ella no alcanzó a decir nada, porque él le tapó la boca, y la jaló de vuelta a la cama. Luego de un rato, ella respiraba, agitadamente, desconcertada, y cansada.

-Nada como hacerlo de verdad, ¿no?- dijo él, mirando hacia el techo, y suspirando. Olió su pelo, y besó su cuello.

-Meses encerrado. Meses.- le dijo, y ella acariciaba sus mechones, para luego besarlo.

-Vas a matarme, porque causé que…

-No fuiste tú.- le respondió, encima de ella, que se volteó para verlo. Los dos se quedaron abrazados.

-¿Qué? Pero te juro que yo hice el conjuro. Lo leí del libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de aquí y de la mía. Pronuncié las palabras, y…

-Lo hiciste mal.- insistió él, que la abrazó.

-¿Pero cómo diablos?- dijo ella levantándose, confundida. -¡Sí! ¡Te juro que lo hice bien!- insistió.

-Dime qué hiciste.- le preguntó él, sirviéndose vino, y dándole un poco.

-Me emborraché…

-Mal comienzo…- le dijo, y se quedó con su copa, apenas iba a beber.

-Pronuncié todo el hechizo, mira- dijo, y buscó un papel. Lo copió tal cual. Él lo examinó, y la miró con compasión.

-¿Qué hice mal? – le preguntó ella, levantando las cejas.

-Pronunciaste mal una palabra. Además, que tenías que hacerlo primero en un idioma y luego el otro conjuro. Oh, Kali…

Ella no sabía qué hacer frente a él.

-Yo…

-Fue por casualidad. Ni tu, ni siquiera yo, tenemos la capacidad todavía para poner portales a disposición de los humanos.

-Hice una estupidez, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

-Quien sabe qué despertaste, pero no fue el Aether, eso es seguro.- le dijo, y ella lo abrazó, aliviada. Durante mucho tiempo tuvo esa culpa sobre sus hombros.

-Me culpé tanto tiempo de haber matado a tu mamá…

-Tuve que saber de las causas, y por un momento creí que fuiste tú. Dejaste muchos testigos, que eliminé prontamente. Pero luego comprobé que…hubo algo o alguien más.- dijo, sombríamente.

-Yo… lamento tanto… lo que pasó con tu madre, Loki… de verdad…

Él asintió, y la besó en la frente, mirándola sombrío. La abrazó.

-En Asgard ya no hay nadie para amar.

Ella lo miró, sonriendo resignada, y triste.

-Lo lamento.

Él la miró, con su típica sonrisa sardónica, y la besó otra vez.

-A veces hay excepciones. Te extrañé, niña/niño.- dijo

-Es lo más poético que me has dicho- se burló ella.

-Sabes cómo es. ¿En serio te volviste loca?- le preguntó, empequeñeciendo los ojos. Ella volteó los ojos, porque ya sabía para dónde iba la conversación.

-¿Esto es la típica escena donde te vas a complacer con el dolor que expresé por ti?

-No, esta tiene variantes- dijo él, mirando sus cicatrices.

-Casi creí que me moría.- le confesó ella. - No podía soportarlo. No podía soportar un mundo donde ya no existieras.

Él la miro, examinándola, y analizando su respuesta.

-¿Por qué llorarías por alguien como yo? Alguien que… desapareció para hacerte pasar por esto, y que te ha hecho tantas y tantas cosas… y… que jamás comprenderá del todo lo que son los otros. Dímelo- le preguntó, perceptivamente.

-Porque sé que nadie más comprendería en su totalidad el monstruo que soy.

Él sonrió, complacido. Le gustaba su hórrida franqueza. Era la misma alma de siempre.

-Siempre fuiste mejor poeta que yo- le dijo, y puso su frente con la de él.

-Eso me pasó a mí. Pero ahora tienes tu trono. Debes cuidarlo, conservarlo. Yo estaré bien. Te lo juro, estoy en un lugar que te sorprenderá.

-¿Cuándo me dirás dónde estás?

-Pronto- dijo, besándole la frente. –Pero por ahora... está bien el plan de Thor. Pero me lo dirás a mí.

-¿Y cómo te encontraré?

-Yo te buscaré.

-Y he ahí toda mi pena reducida a esto. Tienes estilo, tonto. Pero a veces te falta empatía.

-Lo sé. No va a cambiar. Pero digamos que… hay excepciones.

-Yo también te extrañé, tarado. No lo vuelvas a hacer, o te mato de verdad.- le dijo en sánscrito.

-Está bien- le dijo, y se besaron.

-Dime qué podría sacar de granjearme la impopularidad con mis aliados.

-Asgard también será tuyo. Y ya hablaremos de más cosas. Sé que te lo debo. Por cierto: Me alegra que estés en el trono.- le dijo enigmáticamente, y le dio un beso en el pelo, para desaparecer. Y ella suspiró, molesta . Luego de meses de sufrimiento y locura, él aparecía y desaparecía como si nada, no dándole importancia a absolutamente ningún atisbo de solemnidad. Tanta fue su irritación, que salió a comer con Ares, y se sintió absolutamente estúpida. Una historia común para quien no se creía, luego de todo, tan común.


	3. Ah, la política

**3. Ah, la política**

Kali Mata, la criatura más poderosa en el mundo de los Devas hubiera destrozado toda la ciudad, Brahmapura, con su furia. Pero por ahora se contentaba con su propia habitación.

-Es un cretino. Ni creas que voy a hacer todo lo que me dice si no me conviene. Sufrí como una imbécil, tantos meses, para que el idiota dijera ¿hola? Me siento como una gran estúpida. Estoy muy enojada.- dijo Kali, peinándose.

-Pero él es así, querida. Y además, seamos sinceras: Cuando volvió a verte tú tampoco expresaste mayor alegría.

-¡Él estaba en prisión!

-Ajá, en prisión, pero fue exactamente lo mismo. Tú volviste cuando quisiste. Dale tiempo al muchacho- respondió su paciente tía, la dueña de los muertos en el mundo Deva, Dhugavatti.

-Pero ¡exageré completamente mi reacción! Mis lágrimas, todo fue para nada, porque él ni se habría preocupado. ¿Qué hizo cuando me encerraron? Nada.

-De hecho, él sí vino- dijo su anciana tía. – Vino, insistió mucho. No lloró, pero estuvo años abatido, yo lo ví. No podía decirle nada, tus tíos me hubiesen matado, literalmente.

-Me importa un comino, no es lo mismo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que más odio? Enojarme por esto. Debería estar acostumbrada. Pero ahora soy la maldita viuda que todo el Universo conduele, y le corté la cabeza a Rama solo por el imbécil. Le hago toda una estatua, le doy todo un día, ¿y esto gano? Ahí está. Lo voy a delatar.

-Cálmate- insistió la anciana Dhugavatti. Ese es el problema de los dos cuando pelean. Es a muerte y no es bueno para ninguno . Además, él no fue del todo parco. Solo se ha vuelto más cínico y desfachatado.

-Siento que siempre te pones de su lado.- se resintió Kali, que apretó una copa de hierro, con sus manos.

-No, solo del lado de la razón. Loki es Loki, y eso no cambiará. Y tú tampoco. Pero ya es hora de que dejen la estupidez, y como no puedo decirle nada a él, pues te lo diré a ti.

Kali se revolvía en su furia. Sí, era cierto que también se había desaparecido, pero… pero…

-No veo ninguna señal de que… ¿para qué? Soy una más. ¡Y no lo tolero! – gritó, rompiendo un cofre, lleno de piedras preciosas. – Soy yo, y me puse en ridículo. Y lo peor es que ahora debo mantener la farsa. Y no veo por qué. Por qué debo hacerlo. ¿Porque puede delatarme? Bien, comenzarán a salir todos los malditos sucios secretos…

-Querida, tú gobiernas. Él no tiene nada que perder. Piénsalo. Además, hiciste un pacto.- insistió su tía, que había sido testigo mudo de los retozos y peleas del particular dúo, desde que eran unos adolescentes. Y opinaba, en secreto, que se seguían comportando igual: Uno, desfachatado, socarrón, cínico, y prepotente. Otra, prepotente, diva, caprichosa, y cruel. Juntos eran una bomba. Y eso era terrible, pero era divertido verlos actuar.

-Maldición.- dijo ella, sentándose. – "No te diré dónde estoy porque no me da la gana"- dijo, imitando su voz.

-Pero es obvio, querida. Él también hace sus planes. Tú deberías hacer los tuyos. Por ejemplo… prolongar la estancia de tu tío afuera, o mandar a Shiva a una complicada misión, en la que pueda morir.

-Es cierto. ¿Ves? Hasta eso me quitó. Qué fastidio, yo tengo que trabajar. Y no me diferencio en nada de Jane Foster, yo soy igual. Cuando estuve frente a esa mujer debí decirle al frente que esa bofetada también era por mí. ¡Ah, no puedo con mi irritación!- gritó. –Voy a trabajar, seriamente, y…

-Oh, pero qué belleza. Qué belleza… y que…

-No es cierto. ¿Quién me dio esto?- dijo Kali, tomando un collar multicolor, que reflejaba varias galaxias. Su tía lo miraba, extasiada.

-Ares no tiene tanto dinero de papito.- dijo Dhugavatti, viendo la joya, que le reflejaba fascinación. –Mira la tarjeta.

Ella la abrió, y solo había un lacónico: "¿Te gustó? ". Ella, furiosa, iba a tirar la joya, pero su tía la detuvo.

-¿Estás loca? Vale un montón. Por esto El Coleccionista te lamería los pies, maldita sea.

-¡El Coleccionista querría mis pies! – dijo Kali, mirando el collar, furiosa. Tómalo. Guárdalo. No lo quiero.

-¡Deja de comportarte como una niña, carajo!- insistió la anciana. – Estas joyas tienen poder.

-No son las Gemas del Infinito. Que sería muy bueno que tuviésemos una, por cierto.- pensó.

-Ese collar tiene algo, Loki no te regalaría cualquier chapuza…

-Bueno, pues no tiene imaginación- dijo ella, guardándolo, en un cofre que abrió abriéndolo con dos señales, y que volvió a desaparecer.

-Tú le dices que es una diva, y eres igual. ¿No crees que un dios desaparecido no anda regalando collares costosos a la reinas sin poner en riesgo su vida? Es muy extraño que si anda fugitivo, o escondido, se ponga a regalarte semejante cosa.

-Tienes razón- razonó ella. – Solo alguien con poder regalaría algo así. Con mucho. Averigua de dónde lo enviaron- le dijo a su tía, antes de irse.

En el Olimpo, llegó a un salón repleto de entes importantes. Zeus comandaba la reunión.

-Como sabrán, Asgard nos preocupa. Hace años les cedimos la Concesión*** de los Nueve Mundos, pero es evidente que luego de lo que sucedió con Malekith, las cosas han cambiado. Debemos pensar en su bien, ya que es el mundo principal, por ahora. Y eso implica buscar al más apto entre nosotros para gobernar, si Asgard se queda sin heredero.

Todos murmuraban con estas palabras, pero Kali levantó la mano.

-Pero está Thor, que no ha muerto. Sabe que no está listo, pero puede ascender al trono. Y a falta de Thor, Balder.

-¿Y qué? El tonto se puede matar con sus amigos, los tales 'Vengadores', y el otro no cuenta- insistió Amaterasu, que antes, para Kali, era una viejecita ingenua, y su directora en la escuela. Ahora veía su verdadera cara.

-Además, sí sería bueno que se escogiese a uno con menos problemas dentro de la familia- opinó Poseidón. Hades lo miró burlón.

-¿Quién? ¿Ustedes dos?- les preguntó a sus hermanos, que furiosos, siguieron con el debate.

-Pero es ridículo. ¿Por qué un asgardiano no puede gobernar Asgard?- preguntó Kali, punzantemente. Los otros dioses, entusiasmados, miraban a la joven nueva reina con odio y fastidio. Visnú habría aceptado en tomar su parte del pastel, sin cuestionar.

-Además, en esta pugna no veo a ningún representante de los Nueve Mundos.

-¡Al diablo los nueve mundos!- insistió Amaterasu. – No cuentan, como Balder. Son llenos de gente fea, sin prestigio, como nosotros…

-Allí está toda la gente más anciana que nosotros. Incluso que usted.- se burló Kali, y algunos dioses asistentes se echaron a reír. Amaterasu farfulló entre dientes "perra".

- ¿No será que el recuerdo de tu amante muerto te ha nublado tanto que no defiendes los intereses de tu reino sino los de Asgard? Seguro Odín te mandó a prometer algo- insistió Osiris, molesto. Kali lo miró con desprecio.

-Los devas fuimos los únicos en socorrer a los asgardianos, porque sabemos que un pueblo evolucionado basa sus normas en la solidaridad. Y sí, van a sacar el episodio de invasión por parte de Mahishá, a quien yo eliminé, lo sé. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Yo soy partidaria de respetar la voluntad de Odín y su pueblo. Es mi decisión.

-Rápida e impulsiva eres, jovencita, pero no sabes que a tu reino le convendría mucho una parte del pastel.

-Así que Asgard es un "pastel". Ah, Señor P. SIempre fue tan metafórico...- dijo Kali burlona y arrogante.

-Es la verdad. ¿Tienes problemas con eso? Igual habrías salido ganando. Si Loki no se hubiese vuelto loco, hubiese llegado a heredar, e igual te hubieses casado con él. Y como no pasó, pues ya tienes asegurada tu parte. ¿Qué te cuesta tomarla?

-Jamás me habría casado con él, ni con nadie- insistió Kali.

-Pues qué mal les caerá a tus tíos. Pero en fin, así está la cosa.

-Los Nueve Mundos tienen derecho a elegir- replicó ella.

-Y eligieron pésimo cuando les dimos el protectorado a ustedes- se burló Zeus. – Pésimo.

-¿Debo recordarle que bajo su reinado despertaron los Titanes, o mi memoria falla?- respondió Kali rápidamente. Devolvía golpe por golpe, y Zeus y sus partidarios la miraron con odio.

-Hermano, dí de una vez que quieres invadir Asgard, y todos nos iremos a casa. Tengo mucho que hacer- dijo Hades, burlón.

-¡Pero cómo se les ocurre siquiera pensar que quiero invadir Asgard!- preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido, y se rió, considerando la posibilidad absurda. – Solo quiero saber qué hará Odín ante el futuro, ya que tiene en sus manos lo que nos pertenece por derecho. ¿Es mucho pedir claridad en todos estos turbios asuntos? Además, nadie de los presentes puede decir nada, ya que no ayudaron a Thor a poner paz en los Nueve Mundos…

-Nosotros enviamos a Shiva- dijo Kali, y Zeus la miró burlón.

-Daremos un receso, y por el bien de todos los que se oponen a esta sabia decisión, espero que recapaciten.

Kali salió, enfrentando todas las murmuraciones. "¿No será que quiere lo que le pertenecía al amante para sí misma?", alcanzaba a oír. No les dio importancia, y Angerboda , la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la pared. Estaba emocionada.

-Dime.

-Loki me visitó anoche… ¡está rondando por ahí! Es perfecto, tuvimos una noche maravillosa…

-Wow. Qué bien-dijo Kali, disimulando los celos que la estragaban. - ¿Y cómo fue el encuentro?

-Magnífico… tantos años alejado, no lo han desmejorado- dijo ella, levantando los ojos. – Pero hablamos de ti. No sabes lo orgulloso que está de que hayas conseguido el trono, y me dijo que le encantaba verte como estabas. Dijo que no te lo dijera, pero sabía que yo te lo diría. Me afirmó, textualmente, que "eras lo más encantador y brillante" que habría podido encontrar. Te sigue estimando mucho.

-¿Y no dijo por qué no me veía?- preguntó ella, sonriendo.

-Dice que quiere darte una sorpresita. Ah, cariño. Lo estás haciendo muy bien en el debate. Todos esos tontos quieren invadir, sin saber cómo ni por qué. Dales una lección. Sé que lo harás- dijo, picándole el ojo.

-Lo sé. Oye… ¿sabes? Voy a irme a mi habitación- dijo, y apenas entró, iba a romper todo, pero Ares, el hijo de Zeus, estaba ahí. Todo lo contrario de Loki: Fornido, y de belleza típicamente masculina.

-Qué hay, Kali.

-No deberías entrar así a mi habitación. Soy la Reina.

-Lo sé. Pero… ya que no aprovechamos bien nuestra cita anterior…- dijo, cerrando la puerta, y ella sonrió. No se desquitaría como quería (ni podía, debido al pacto),pero por lo menos podría darse el lujo de tener a quien quisiera. Ya encontraría una manera de vengarse. Así que sonrió, y se quitó la túnica de un solo jalón, para acorralarlo. Luego de terminar, se fue de su propia habitación, a los jardines. Estaba furiosa, llena de celos. Tomó una de las rosas, y vio las espinas. Arrancó una, comenzó a clavársela, y Hades la vio, sardónico.

-Seguro ya lo viste, y quisieras retractarte de todo lo que le prometiste.

-Lo vi y quiero retractarme de todo lo que le prometí. – dijo, sin mirarlo.

-No puedes. Veo la marca de tu mano, y los dos hicieron un pacto. Ah, niños. Eso está muy mal.

-No puedo, no. Pero debo pensar en mi reino también. ¿Y sabes? Quizás Odín sí esté incapacitado para gobernar. Si ves al imbécil de Loki, dile que yo me retiro del debate. Me lavo las manos- dijo, para irse molesta. Hades suspiró.

-Mujeres… mujeres..- dijo, y se transformó de pronto en Loki. El verdadero Hades salió a su encuentro, al otro lado.

-Deberías ser menos obvio, niño. No estás en terreno amigable.

Este sonrió, y tomó la rosa con el rastro de la sangre de Kali.

-Está furiosa.

Hades ladeó la cabeza, asintiendo.

-Esperaba otra reacción por parte tuya. Algo más dramático. Y por cierto, gracias por llevarme con Angerboda. Ni golpeándola volvería a dormir conmigo, así que transformándome en ti fue un buen detalle. Aunque deberías aprovechar…

Loki sonrió, y probó la sangre.

-Lo haré. Pero ella está furiosa por eso.

-No juegues tanto con ella. Puede matarte.

-Lo sé- dijo él, suspirando. – Ya lo ha intentado. Pero… es que… verá, ella sí hizo el hechizo. Yo le dije que lo hizo mal, para tranquilizarla, pero sí, ella fue la causante de todo lo que pasó.

-Lo hizo por liberarte.

-Lo sé. Y jamás terminaré de agradecérselo. Pero lo que pasó con Madre…- dijo, mirando hacia el suelo, y levantando las cejas. No podía culparla, no, porque sabía que ella jamás habría querido la muerte para ella. Pero la culpaba, de todos modos, de lo que pasó, cuando él mismo le indicó a quien la mató irse por las escaleras de la izquierda. Pero esto no quería reconocérselo él mismo, lo sobrepasaba.

Por eso prefería pensar que Kali había sido la causante (en parte), pero no podía matarla. No, eso dolería bastante, aunque quisiera. No quería imaginárselo. Era mejor así, controlando sus estados de ánimo, jugando con ella y lo que pudiera sentir. Era sutil, pero efectivo. Sabía que ella no lo había hecho de aposta, se veía por su genuino rostro de dolor. A él no la podía engañar, aunque él a ella sí, todavía. Así que era mejor hacerle pensar (y para que no se torturara), que hizo mal las cosas. Ya se encargaría él de lo demás. Mató a los elfos oscuros que la acompañaron (y que sobrevivieron quién sabe cómo a la caída de Malekith), y a los demás testigos. Cuando se enteró, un pensamiento homicida se cruzó en su confundida cabeza, pero pensó, ya cuando estaba a punto de asesinarla, que eso lo sumiría en un dolor del que no sabía si podría escapar. No, no escaparía. Prefirió dejar todo como estaba.

-Y por eso te vengas de ella de estas formas. Los dos siguen siendo unos malditos adolescentes- bufó Hades. – Aunque tampoco sería por venganza que lo haces. Pero en serio ella parece… alterada por ti.

-Lo sé- volvió a decir Loki, negando con la cabeza. – Sé también lo que vivió, lo sé todo. Yo… lo lamento, en ese aspecto, pero no creo que haga nada como para lastimarme, ¿o sí?- preguntó, incrédulo. Hades alzó los hombros, y Loki se transformó en cuervo, y se puso en el hombro de su maestro, que iba acercándose al pasillo. Zeus estaba aplaudiendo, junto a Hera, que lloraba de felicidad. Kali estaba de gancho con Ares, ante la incredulidad de Angerboda.

-¡Se han prometido! ¡Alianza entre las dos familias! ¡Ahora todo será suyo, y lo suyo será nuestro!- dijo Zeus. –Ah, querida. Qué maravillosa decisión…

Hades miró burlón a su cuervo, que salió volando. Kali, en su palacio, miraba el collar que Loki le había dado, con satisfacción. Entonces, salió una luz verde de la joya , y una mano la acorraló. La otra, la arrastró contra la pared.

-¡Cómo que vas a casarte!

Ella se quitó las dos manos de encima, sonriendo, victoriosa.

-Yo hago lo que quiera, cuando quiera, y como quiera. ¿No me lo dijiste tú?- dijo ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa cruel, y acercándose como un felino a punto de atacar. –¡Pues bien! Solo casándome afianzaré mi poder, y haré lo que me venga en gana con lo que queda de tu reino. Qué extraño que no hayas usurpado el trono…¿sabes? Pero me da igual.

-Eres idéntica a Sigyn- dijo él, recostado sobre el diván, riéndose. Ella abrió los ojos, furiosa, y le tiró un jarrón, que chocó contra el espejo, pero él desapareció, y tomó una daga, que estaba sobre su cuello.

-Hazlo… así te gusta, ¿no, idiota?- dijo, y lo mandó, de un manotazo, contra la otra pared. Él desapareció otra vez, y la apuñaló, en el vientre. Ella lo miró sombríamente, e hizo lo mismo. Los dos caían, abrazados, mirándose furiosos, pero la ilusión desapareció, y tanto el uno como el otro, estaban mirándose, en las dos esquinas opuestas de la habitación, molestos. Respiraban fuertemente.

-No me vuelvas a hablar de tu asgardiana. Te lo prohíbo.- le advirtió. Él sonrió, cansadamente.

-Eso fue bajo, lo admito.

-Muy bien.

-Lo que no admito es que vayas a hacer esto.

-No soy de tu propiedad- dijo ella, organizando todo, con su dedo. – Así como tú no eres de la mía. ¿Si ves? Esto pasaría todos los malditos días. Y ahora entiendo para qué era el collar. Para "visitarme" cuando quisieras…

-Entre otras cosas, sí- admitió él, levantándose. – No te vas a casar con él- le advirtió, tomándola de los hombros. Ella lo miró, sonriendo.

-Sí.

Este le dio una bofetada, y ella le pegó con un candelabro, en la cabeza. Gritó silenciosamente, al verlo en el piso, y rato después, lo tenía recostado en su propia cama.

-No te vas a casar con él- fue lo primero que volvió a decir.

-Que sí- dijo ella. Este la volvió a abofetear, y ella lo volvió a dejar inconsciente, con otro golpe. Despertó, y ella estaba colgando su chaqueta.

-Debiste aprovechar para apuñalarme.- le dijo, lentamente.

-No, porque no eres real, seguro eres la ilusión de la ilusión, de la ilusión…- dijo ella, volteando los ojos, aludiendo a que conocía sus trucos. Él tomó su daga, y se cortó. Le ofreció su mano, y ella probó la sangre. Era el real.

-Ahora cúrame, que duele como un demonio.

Luego de que lo hicieron, él la miró, serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y él? Con Shiva te lo hubiese aceptado…

-Sí, claro, Loki. Ahora cuéntame otra leyenda- se burló ella, y él se echó a reír.

-No sé a quién detesto más de los dos. Pero el caso es que… ¿por qué con él? Tú no lo amas. Y si crees que con eso me lastimarás- dijo, con altiva socarronería. – Bueno, sí, lo conseguiste –admitió, cínicamente.

-Gracias por la satisfacción- dijo ella, sentada a su lado. - ¿Me dirás dónde es que estás realmente?

-Es sorpresa. Con esto se demorará más.

-Entonces púdrete. –dijo ella, levantándose. –Me casaré con Ares por fastidiarte, y por conveniencia. Es todo.

-¿Crees tú, niña, que si quiera puedes rozarme con esto? Desde donde estoy, es poco el daño que puedes hacerme.- dijo él, levantándose, amenazador.

-Entonces, dime por qué estás aquí.- respondió ella, alzando los hombros.

-Por … divertirme- dijo él, apretando los labios, pero ella ya sabía que mentía.

-Se acabó la función, entonces- dijo ella, enfrentándose a él.

-No te pongas celosa si visito a quien se me de la gana, cuando me de la gana y como me de la gana…

-Adelante, puedo hacer lo mismo. Y sabes bien que sí- dijo ella, acercándose a él. Los dos se enfrentaban, como dos leones rivales en círculos.

-Lo lamentarás…

-Adelante, yo por lo menos tengo un trono…

-No todavía, querida, no todavía…

-Bueno, mírame, en tu cara lo conseguiré- dijo ella, mostrándole sus dientes. – Tú solo eres un fugitivo…

-Me encantará verte cuando te tragues todas, y cada una de tus sucias palabras- dijo él, sonriéndole con lástima.

-No lo verás…

-¿Apostamos? No tienes ni idea de dónde estoy…

-No, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, deteniéndose. Él se extrañó. – Solo alguien con poder podría haberme regalado esto- dijo, mostrándole el collar. ¿Cómo alguien como tú…?

-¿No dijiste que me habilitaste para nuestro negocio de los cubos? Bueno…

-No es de los cubos, porque yo ni siquiera he legalizado tu parte***- dijo ella, mirando el collar detenidamente. – Además es muy costoso… Loki…- dijo, mirándolo como si hiciera un descubrimiento. – Tú estás…

-No, estás enloqueciendo. – insistió él, seguro de sí mismo.

-No…- dijo, maravillada. – Tú eres…

Él desapareció, con una luz verde, antes de que ella dijera algo. Ella golpeó el piso, y miró el collar, y se echó a reír. Y luego, se cruzó de brazos, desconcertada.

-Mataste a tu papá, maldito…- dijo, horrorizada, pero admirada. Mandó a llamar a su tía.

-Dime en que estás pensando en asesinar a tu futuro marido en la noche de bodas.- dijo, irritada. Tal y como Angerboda y sus partidarios, pensaba que había tomado una decisión estúpida.

-No. Quiero que invites a Odín a mi boda.

-¿Y para qué querrías a ese hombre ahí?

-Quiero que vea que a pesar de que… me he aliado con los Olímpicos… sienta que… no he faltado a mi promesa-dijo, sonriendo, y se echó a reír.

En la cena general, ella presentó a Ares, quien saludó lacónicamente a todos los devas. "Así que los gobernaré, junto con Kali", pensaba este belicoso dios, a quien le fascinaba la muchacha solo por su estilo, elegancia, lo que hacían en la habitación, y sobre todo, por su poder, ya que había sido bien aleccionado por sus padres. Si se casaba con ella, los Olímpicos podrían tener parte del reino Deva, y estos de igual modo. Además, ¿quién sabe? Podría llegar a ser rey. Llevaba puesto el collar.

-Cariño, ¿quién te dio ese collar?

-Un amigo.

-Parece asgardiano. ¿No te lo habrá dado…?- preguntó Ares, incómodo. Kali sonrió, acariciando su rostro. Para ella no era más que un juguete, o una mascota.

-Mi querido, me lo dio Odín, era de Frigga. Permíteme honrar así su memoria, por mi pobre tía, que anda enferma de dolor por ella.

-Está bien, pero… es un poco ilógico que ahora portes cosas de esa gente, cuando a papá no le gustan nada.

-Recuerda que la diplomacia prima.

-Bueno, cuando sea Rey…

Kali sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Príncipe consorte.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ares, frunciendo el ceño. Kali lo miró con compasión. Exacto como miraría precisamente, a una mascota o a un juguete.

-Las reinas les damos ese título a nuestros maridos. Si yo fuese hombre y tú mujer, serías reina consorte- dijo Kali, con la intención de hacerle ver que el título era casi lo mismo. Y lo logró, porque Ares, comprendió molesto que él solo sería "la reina consorte", sin voz ni voto, y que sería una figura decorativa.

"Por lo menos uno se puede divertir aquí", dijo, viendo a Parvati, que departía al lado de sus hijos, o a Angerboda, bebiendo vino. Estaban también las que danzaban, y las servidoras. Krishna tocaba la flauta, para diversión de todos, y Kali solo aplaudía. Ares se emborrachó, comprendiendo que ya era la propiedad de la avasalladora mujer, y a esta se lo hizo notar su canciller.

-Te pondrá un montón de cuernos apenas pueda. ¿Por qué eres tan idiota e hiciste eso? Tu tío y Shiva lo aprobaron, pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó la giganta, desconcertada.

-Política. Con Ares en la corte, este prácticamente es mi rehén. Ellos creen que yo, enamorada, cederé a sus demandas, pero es al revés. Les doy tesoros a cambio de que estén a mi favor.

-Zeus no es un idiota. Y créeme, Loki lo sabrá. Y no es bueno. Se pondrá furioso. Te juro que matará a ese imbécil.- dijo,bebiendo vino otra vez. Kali la miró, sonriendo suavemente.

-A Loki no le importa, Angerboda. Recuerda que le importa más lo que le pase a él mismo- dijo, para luego retirarse, y pensar en cómo habría matado a Odín. ¿Lo habría llevado a las tierras de los elfos oscuros, y habría asestado el golpe de gracia? ¿Lo habría encerrado, o matado ahí mismo? ¿Cómo haría para ocultarse, y su alma ser ocultada?

-Bueno, qué me importa- dijo, y siguió trabajando. Mandó a llamar a Cookie Segundo, y a dos legisladores para seguir hablando de ordenanzas. En eso volvió otra vez la giganta.

-¿No te casarás con él porque dormí con Loki, o sí?- preguntó en voz alta.

Todos los legisladores se quedaron atónitos, y Kali hizo un hechizo que les borró la memoria. Ellos vieron a la giganta en la puerta, y les ordenó pasar a otra sala.

-No…- dijo, sonriendo levemente. – Tonta. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Cariño, él es un pito más para mí. Nos queremos, nos amamos, pero es muy diferente de lo que tiene con la flacucha esa, o contigo. Dime que no lo haces por eso- le dijo, poniendo su mano en el escritorio. Kali sonrió.

-No, Angerboda. Lo entiendo. Ahora vete a dormir.

-Está bien. Dejé vigilando a tu tía a tu juguete, digo, prometido- dijo, y se fue a sus habitaciones. Kali odiaba mentir así, pero estuvo trabajando hasta la madrugada. Ahora entendía a Sigyn, y odiaba no pensar lo suficiente como para saber que se llegaba al tonto, no queriéndolo ni un poquito. Envidiaba a Angerboda, porque tenía, desde que la conoció, muy claras las cosas. Entró su tía.

-El imbécil de tu prometido… se fue con una de las servidoras.

-Déjalo. Servirá para sacárselo en cara cuando ya no me sirva- dijo, mirando sus papeles.

-Y hay más- dijo ella, cerrando la puerta. – Envié espías, como me dijiste.

-Ajá- dijo Kali, leyendo un documento.

-Una soplona que tengo de la sección de las Islas Afortunadas, me dijo que Odín está allá. Los asgardianos van allá justo antes de ir al Valhalla. Está furioso.

-¿Y eso qué? Vendrá para mi boda, ¿no?

Su tía golpeó el escritorio, queriendo decirle algo, con su gesto aterrado. Kali abrió la boca, exclamando con horror.

-Entonces…

-Blanco es, pavo real lo pone, dos y dos son cuatro, y tres y tres son seis…- recitó la vieja, rápidamente.

-Me lo temía- dijo, mirando el collar. - ¡Es él!- exclamó, sorprendida y horrorizada. -¡Es él!- le dijo a Dhugavatti, que asintió, estupefacta.

-Quién sabe cómo aprovechó la situación, pero es él.

-Lo descubrí apenas hace dos días- dijo Kali, mirando el poderoso collar, otra vez, y quitándoselo. – Le dije que era imposible que él me regalase un collar así, y luego ha desaparecido. Tiene que venir- dijo de pronto, tomando los brazos de su tía. – Dile que tiene que venir.

-¿Y tú crees que vendrá? Fijo manda algo, o hace algo. Debe estar furioso contigo.- insistió la anciana.

-Nah, no creo. No creo que lo haya lastimado- dijo, con su sonrisa de satisfacción. –Él me lo dijo.

Oyeron un ruido, y Kali se echó el collar en el bolsillo. Kartikeya, el sobrino menor, acababa de golpear a Ares con un mazo.

-Él empezó- dijo, molesto, mientras Parvati lo tomaba de la mano y lo regañaba.

-¿Y qué hizo?

-Pues que le mostré esta taza llena de serpientes, y el tipo se enloqueció.

Las serpientes ya no estaban. Parvati regañaba a su hijo por mentiroso, y llevaron al ebrio y futuro príncipe a otra cama. La reina citó al niño en privado.

-No habrás tú hecho eso, con algún truco que te enseñé- le dijo, suspicaz. Este negó con la cabeza.

-No, señora. Puse serpientes en la taza de otra persona, pero no en la de tu prometido- dijo. –Además, ese se asusta fácil.

-Ajá… bueno, pues… estuvo bien. Puedes irte- le dijo, levantando las cejas.

-¿No me castigarás, como mi mamá?

Kali negó con la cabeza, extrañada.

-Nah. Esas tonterías son propias de tu madre.- le dijo, con una sonrisa significativa.

El niño sonrió maliciosamente, y el gesto le recordó a Loki, por un momento. Y por cerciorarse, siguió al pequeño hasta su cama, y lo acostó. Cerró la puerta. Entonces, apareció Loki, risueño, frente al niño real.

-Gracias por prestarme tu forma.- le dijo al infante, que lo miraba sin sorprenderse.

-Por nada, siempre me agradaste. Deberías tú casarte con mi tía, y gobernar al Universo.- afirmó el niñito, en cama.

-Es complicado… pero por ahora quiero divertirme con todo esto. ¿Me das tu silencio?

-Sabes que sí. Y si quieres matar al sujeto, está dormido en el ala izquierda.- dijo el pequeño diablillo como si nada. Loki se vio a sí mismo en él.

-Es más divertido hacerle bromas, ¿no crees?

-Mi tía se enojará, creo. – replicó el niñito.

-Sí, puede ser. Pero ¿no es eso parte de lo divertido?

-Tal vez. No la hagas enojar o sufrir mucho, o lo que sea. Lloró mucho por ti.- le advirtió. Este tocó su frente.

-Lo pensaré. Gracias por la información. Y...

-¿Qué?

-¿Estimas a tu padre?- le preguntó, por curiosidad.

-Shiva es un tipo exigente y recto. Me castiga por hacer estas cosas. No, creo que no. Él sabe que soy como mi tía. Buenas noches- le dijo, y Loki sonrió, para desaparecer.

**Olimpo**

-Si tú sabes de algo raro, házmelo saber. Mi hijo tuvo un episodio muy extraño hace tres semanas, en el palacio de la reina Kali. Los Nueve Mundos parecen estar agitándose, y sé que los Jotuns parecen más activos. Hades, ¿estás seguro que no sabes nada?

El oscuro y barbudo dios miró con desprecio a sus dos hermanos, que estaban en compañía de Visnú, Galactus y Amaterasu. ¿Por qué les diría que Loki se divertía desde hace mucho tiempo al haber matado a Odín, y apropiarse de su trono? No, esto le representaba más diversión a él todavía, y la ventaja del conocimiento, para sus propios fines.

-Zeus, tú crees que en todos los reinos pasa lo que pasó con nosotros, pero ya no hay un Loki para conspirar, y Thor anda protegiendo la tonta Tierra.

-Bueno, Loki nunca llevó a su hermano al Inframundo, y con trampas lo encadenó para despertar a su padre, como tú conmigo****. Apuñaló al suyo , e hizo un montón de tontadas, pero porque era joven, e inexperto…

-Mucho, ¿no crees?- preguntó Hades, pensando en su pupilo, que había usurpado el trono de una manera espectacular. Un puñal lo había definido todo.

-Bueno, enviaré a auditar tu sección.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué sacarías de un muerto, Zeus? No te dirán nada… vamos, hermano. ¿No que querías tus derechos sobre Asgard?- preguntó Hades, a la defensiva.

-Sí, pero deseo comprobar si Loki está realmente muerto . Esto no es normal. Todos hablan, se mueven. Lo peor que nos podría pasar sería que se aliasen con los asgardianos.

Hades fingió reírse, para dejar la sospecha de su hermano como una boba preocupación.

-Sí, claro, el enemigo de Asgard va a revivir para hablar con elfos y gigantes, y trolls. Deja las cosas como están. Más bien espía a los asgardianos.

-¡Eso me parece buena idea! – dijo Amaterasu. – Espiarlos. Hay que ver el punto de vista de Odín, y su punto débil.

-Bien, pero no creas que no dejaré de investigar – le advirtió Zeus. Hades se transformó, y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Se guarda sus informaciones- insistió Galactus.

-Desde siempre, pero esta vez redoblaré mi vigilancia sobre todos- insistió Zeus. – Por cierto, Odín nos invita a Asgard. Nos hablará sobre su reino. Lo atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos, haciéndole creer que lo ayudaremos.

-Eso me parece mejor plan- dijo Amaterasu, que sirvió más sake, sonriendo.

**Nueva York**

El hombre, un prodigio de inteligencia, riqueza y actitud, veía todo satisfecho.

**-**Y me parece lo suficientemente divertido como para empezar un negociode energía renovable, señora Singh. Ahora sabe que estoy en un proceso de aprovechamiento de recursos. Pepper fue la de la idea.

La mujer, pelirroja, sonreía, modestamente.

-Tony siempre da el crédito de todo esto, solo por adularme. No, él también estuvo en el proyecto.

El aludido se fue al bar, y sonrió, levantando las cejas. Pues sí… el había sido el de la iniciativa, para qué negarlo, pero Pepper había sido una gran ejecutora. Se tomó un trago y entregó un vaso de agua a su interlocutora.

-Estamos tan felices de que su gobierno nos haya permitido aliarnos. Esto será maravilloso- insistió Pepper a la mujer, que sonreía levemente. Era madura, y viuda, ya que iba vestida elegantemente de blanco. Y una de las poderosas CEOS de la India, viuda de un visionario industrial y filántropo, Ranveer Singh.

-Me alegra conocerlo, señor Stark. Mi marido lo admiraba mucho, a usted y a su padre, que descanse este en paz- dijo, saludándolo con la mano en su frente. Este hizo lo mismo.

-Y a mí me alegrará firmar los papeles. Ah, pero no me dijo usted de su asistente. Mucho gusto.

La anciana miró duramente a una mujer pelinegra, alta, y con sari, que caminaba con los papeles. Tenía los labios delgados y los ojos verdes.

-¿Se siente bien usted?- preguntó Pepper, y esta asintió, afablemente.

-Claro que sí. Mis hijos – dijo, presentando a otros tres hombres, que miraron con deseo a la asistente. – Ellos firmarán por mí.

Se hizo todo el trato, y los hombres dejaron a su madre en su lujoso piso, en la Quinta Avenida. La asistente estaba sentada, cómodamente, en el sofá.

-HYDRA. Todos ustedes, incluido tu hijo mayor, están aliados. Vaya, sí que aprovechaste el tiempo. No creí que tuvieses hijos. ¿Cuánto costó la afiliación?

La anciana sonrió, pero luego se volvió a molestar.

-¿No te cansas, no? ¿Cuáles son tus intereses aquí?

-Estoy explorando el terreno- dijo ella, cruzando la pierna. – Creí oír hace tiempo que tú tenías un lugar para mí. Deberías enseñármelo.

-¿No tienes un lugar para gobernar ahora?

-¿De qué hablas, ancianita?

-Sabes de qué hablo.- dijo la mujer, que veía a su contraparte levantándose, y desnudándose, para verse por delante y por detrás. Se incomodó.

-¿Qué? ¿Envidia?

-No me gusta que se metan en mis terrenos- dijo ella, sentándose en el tapete.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No te metiste en el de los tres tontos de tus hijos?- dijo, sirviéndose un trago.

-No recordarán a su madre, porque morirá mañana, gracias a ti. Pero el negocio sigue, ni creas- insistió ella, molesta.

-¿Cómo es dormir con un mortal común y rico y tener a tres hijos?- preguntó la otra, intrigada. –No es que no me incomode, pero… me incomoda. Asco.- afirmó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, exhibicionista? Te mandaré a despedir, tenlo por seguro.

-Estás celosa de mi belleza- dijo esta, mirándose en el espejo. – Es todo.

-Celosa yo. Sí, claro. Tienes mucho que explicar, y te apareces así, en mi trabajo, como si nada- se quejó la vieja. La otra, ni se inmutó.

-Tú te vas a casar…

-¿No que no te lastimaba? Y menos teniendo un trono como el que quisiste.

-Tú también lo tienes, y henos aquí- dijo acercándose, para besarla. La retiró.

-Y no es que no me gustes en todas tus formas, pero mi preferida… es la azul. Además, qué tal que se te caiga la caja de dientes.

-No te metas en mis negocios- dijo la anciana, que se transformó en Kali. La mujer se transformó en Loki.

-Vamos. ¿No me darás por lo menos la satisfacción de ver qué es lo que hacen mis enemigos, ya que te casas?

-No te lo has ganado- dijo ella, cerrando las cortinas. Él se echó a reír.

-Tarán…

-No, por favor. No.

-¿Tan molesta estás? Arruinaste tú sola toda la sorpresa.- dijo, mirándose al espejo. – Toda.

Ella se volteó, y lo empujó al tapete. Él seguía riéndose, y ella se le puso encima, todavía con el sari puesto. Lo miraba molesta, e imponente.

-Lo que odio es que lo haces ver como si fuera un juego.

-Hazlo tú también. Ahí lo haces de maravilla.- dijo él, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-Esto es más grande, Loki.

-Dime por qué. Hice lo que tú no te atreves a hacer. Es un umbral que ya no tiene vuelta atrás…- dijo, aludiendo al asesinato de su propio padre, o bueno, de quien había llamado así. Se atormentaba, pero a su vez parecía aliviado. Más que nunca.

"Con su madre jamás se habría atrevido. Ah, Frigga, ¿por qué habrás muerto?", pensó ella, en un arranque de rectitud y arrepentimiento.

-Si te descubren, por siempre, proscrito. Ya nadie perdonará tu vida.- le dijo, seriamente.

-¿Ni tú?

Ella acarició su rostro, y se acostó encima de él, que miraba al techo con melancolía. Los dos se quedaron en el tapete, y timbraron.

-¿Debemos ir?- le dijo, abrazándola.

-Sí. Ahora mueve tu bonito trasero, asistente. Es comida a domicilio.

Loki apareció, en ropa interior, en su forma femenina, asombrando al repartidor indio, pues este veía a una afable y recta viejecita atrás.

-Dale el dinero, Jennifer- le dijo, y siguió tomando el té. Jennifer lo despidió con un beso, y Kali se echó a reír, sobre el sofá.

-Lindo, tu palacio midgardiano.- dijo él/ella, para luego cambiar de forma. Admiraba la suntuosa estancia.

-Ah, eso no es nada- dijo ella, abriendo la comida, y dándole a probar. – En mi otra forma vivo en uno de verdad.

-Como siempre, ostentosa- dijo, para luego transformarse de verdad. Vio que Kali lo miraba disgustada.

-Loki, no te dejaré meterte en mi negocio. ¿Por qué viniste?- le preguntó ella, desconcertada. - ¿No que me odias porque me voy a casar?

- Bueno, creo que te debo muchas explicaciones. No te odio porque te vayas a casar, es que simplemente no soporto la idea, pero eso es culpa mía- aclaró él. –Ahora bien… Hades sabía que yo usurpé el trono, luego de dos días de no verme en su sección. Sí, confundí a Odín, lo maté apenas fue a reconocer mi cuerpo, que la verdad sea dicha, era uno de los elfos. He cometido el peor de los crímenes, pero él pensaba pudrirme para siempre.- dijo, mirándola trémulo. – No quise decirte nada, porque… bueno, tengo que consolidar lo que he hecho. Nadie puede sospecharlo. Además, supe que no estabas en las mejores condiciones, y yo no tenía el poder de detenerlo. Pero Angerboda se adelantó antes, y Hades le informó que yo vivía. Mejor dicho, él supo primero que todos lo que pasó.

-¿Y qué le diste a Hades?

-Le prometí enredar a su hermano. Él mismo caerá por sus pretensiones. Le dí algunas de nuestras armas para tomar venganza, pero el viejo parece divertirse tanto como yo y quiere esperar. En eso… estamos.

-Oh- dijo ella, levantando las cejas.

-Ahora te vas a casar, y representarás una comedia. Me divertiré viéndote- le informó. Ella le sonrió, levemente.

-¿Tú crees que lloraría por él como lo hice por ti?- dijo, pasándole un ladoo. Él se lo comió.

-No. Es tu juguete.- dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella lo miró sugerentemente, y se acercó, gateando.

-Hiciste lo mismo que yo. Desapareciste y volviste cuando te dio la gana.- le recordó ella.

-Ahí tienes. Entre nosotros nunca nos debemos las cuentas- afirmó, y le dio un poco de ladoo.

-Sabes por qué estoy molesta.- dijo ella, mirándolo arriba abajo.

Él sonrió, incrédulo.

-No me digas que por Angerboda. Vamos, ella y yo… tenemos algo en común…

-Sé que es- dijo ella, imponente. Él se volvió a reír, para luego mirarla apretando los labios.

-Tú.

-Ajá… ¿ y qué más?- preguntó ella, levantando las cejas.

-Nunca está satisfecha la reina Kali, ¿no?- preguntó él, complacido.

-No está en mi naturaleza, estar satisfecha- le susurró.

-En la mía tampoco.

-¿Y qué más?

-Dímelo tú.- respondió él, y ella clavó sus uñas en su blanco cuello.

-Nada más. ¿Sabes qué tienen en común tú y Ares?

-Nada. No podrías compararme con ese individuo.- dijo él, mirándola fríamente.

-Que en este momento, también eres mi juguete- le dijo, y lo besó. Él, mientras tanto, iba desamarrando su camiseta, desde atrás, y se enredó con su sari.

-Quítate esa maldita cosa- dijo irritado. – Hace años que no te safo una.

Ella sonrió, y la desapareció. Quedó sin nada, solo con sus joyas encima, sentada como una antigua esclava.

-¿Y así?- dijo, levantando sus dos manos. Él la examinaba como un codicioso a su más preciado objeto de valor.

-Mejor- dijo, y se acercó a ella, besándola. La condujo lentamente sobre sí, y ella bajó de su cara a su pecho .

-Te extrañé, niña/niño…- suspiró, embebido.

En la misma sala, ella, ya vestida, le leía las cartas de condolencias. Loki estaba sentado, divirtiéndose por todas las muestras de dolor de un Universo que lo execró, y que ahora lo consideraba el más honorable de los entes. Se reía de su puerilidad e hipocresía en esas pequeñas muestras de "dolor".

"Mi querida Kali.

"Eu sé que no debe estar triste, mais sei que voce trató de…"

-Léela normal.

-Define "normal", Loki.- dijo Kali, leyendo la carta, sin mirarlo.

-De manera que pueda entender. Fue chistosa la de Belisama, siempre fue un personaje. Me agradaba cuando venía a visitar a Madre y nos contaba historias/mensaje obscenos sobre lo que no debíamos hacer. "Yo tuve a mis hijos por abrir las piernas demasiado. Eso fue hace dos mil años, y estaba ebria como una cuba, en un recital de cuatro bardos que vestían igual". "Yo vomité por beber mucho cuando naciste, Loki. No beban demasiado, o morirán".

-Es de Yemayá. Dice que sabe lo que es perder a un amigo sexual.

Loki se echó a reír.

-Siempre fue sincera. ¿Algo más?

-Lo usual, pero dice: "Posdata: Consíguete otro, tienes con qué". Tiene personalidad.- apuntó ella, y Loki suspiró, burlón. Le dio otra.

-"Mi querida Kali, nuestro más brillante alumno…"

-¡Ah, no!- dijo ella, irritada. – Es la vieja hipócrita esa, Amaterasu. También quiere tu trono. Tu trono, qué extraño suena eso- dijo, sin poder asimilar lo que Loki había hecho. Este adivinó, y le sonrió, suspicazmente.

-No puedes asimilarlo.

-No – le dijo ella, sin mirarlo. – Tienes razón. No he podido cruzar esa barrera, no sé por qué.

-¿Me ves como un monstruo, ahora sí?

-No. Te veo distinto- dijo, acariciando su rostro. – Estoy horrorizada, pero sé que haré lo mismo. Ya traté de hacerlo alguna vez.

Se quedaron pensativos, y ella lo abrazó, recostándose sobre su regazo.

-Esto ya no es como la escuela. Son cosas más… grandes.

-Lo sé. Por cierto, ¿te acostaste con Ares?

-Sí.- dijo Kali, sin mirarlo.

-¿Es bueno?

-Sí, pero solo un juguete.

-Muy bien- dijo él, levantándose. – Tendré absoluta diversión- le dijo, para luego darle un beso, y desaparecer. Ella quedó confundida. ¿Al fin qué? ¿Estaban distanciados, o no? ¿Y él iba a meterse en sus negocios, sí o no? Y volvió a molestarse con él, pero sin darle la importancia de antes. Aunque sí, quería retorcerle el pescuezo porque se la volvía a hacer.

**Asgard, meses después.**

Todos se sorprendían de que de pronto, la otrora reina Laskmí se paseara al lado de su querida sobrina, más imponente que nunca, pero todavía de blanco. Sif fue la primera en encontrársela.

-¡Señora! A nuestra reina le habría agradado tanto verla aquí. Está usted maravillosa.

-Lo sé, querida- dijo, como si jamás hubiese muerto Frigga. – Radiante, y fresca como una rosa. Mi querida sobrina, la Reina, le dio un día de honor.

-Sí, eso lo sabemos… ¿cuándo vuelven Shiva y Visnú?

-No sé. Hubo una guerra en nuestro planeta vecino, Skandar- dijo Kali, sin inmutarse. Ares, mi prometido, está colaborándoles.

-Qué bella iniciativa la de Odín permitir que la boda se celebrase aquí- dijo Laskmí. – Estaremos todos más unidos que nunca.

-Lo sé… lo sé… Kali… ¿cómo está Thor?

-Bien. ¿Heimdall no te lo dice?- le preguntó ella extrañada.

-Sí, pero no al nivel en el que podamos hablar de chica a chica, si me entiendes- dijo ella, levantando las cejas, y las otras dos se echaron a reír.

-Hablaremos después, sabes que ahora se viene "masacre entre lobos", motivo Odín- dijo, y Sif volteó los ojos.

-Thor volverá.

-Sí, pero por eso debo convencer a mi suegro de eso. Sabes lo emperrado en que está en que todo sea de él, pero tú silencio. Sabes que jamás le daría lo que es de él, y de Loki…

-Sí, de Loki…- dijo Sif, pensando en que se le hacía muy extraño que ella siguiera recordándolo, y por otro lado, que se casara con otro tan de repente.

-En fin, mi querida. Te estaré avisando. Pero otra cosa- insistió Laskmí. -¿Qué acaso Odín no planea conseguir nueva reina para ustedes?

-Oh, no, señora. Por ahora concentra sus esfuerzos en ir a buscar a Balder. Nos envió a esa misión, ya que él es el heredero del trono, si Thor no lo quiere- dijo, con pesar.

-Oh, pero qué bueno- dijo Laskmí- Balder siempre me agradó. Pero nada, nada de mujer..

"¿Qué planeará esta señora? Nunca fue sincera con la Reina", pensaba Sif. Kali la miraba igual, y pensaba en "¿Qué planeará Loki con traer a Balder hasta Asgard?". Pero todas tres sonreían por cortesía.

-Lo digo porque es sano en un reino que siempre haya una mujer al lado o detrás de un hombre, aunque te comprendo: Nadie podría igualar a Frigga. Ahora sí, permítenos.- dijo, y se hicieron reverencias. Sif miró extrañada a Kali, que miró también, de manera rara, a su tía, que de repente se había curado cuando supo de la noticia del casamiento de su sobrina, y de su visita a Asgard. No sabía que ella tenía otro loco plan en su cabeza, y eso la había animado a levantarse de su locura. Y era por pura ambición.

Entraron las dos, y vieron a todos los dioses reunidos. Odín, o Loki, estaba al centro, mirándolos imponente. Comenzaba su defensa.

***** En esta historia, cada reino de los dioses tuvo alguna vez, bajo su protección, a los Nueve Mundos. Decidí aplicarle el lenguaje moderno, y llamar al protectorado "concesión".**

****** Esta historia es la de 'Guerra de Titanes 2'. No me gustan, confieso, los dioses Olímpicos de la Marvel, los de 'Guerra de Titanes', por otro lado, son más bonitos (guiño guiño). Por lo tanto, los de la película son los mismos de mi relato.**


	4. Drama, drama, drama

**4. Drama, drama, drama**

**Palacio de Madame Wang (en algún lugar del Universo)**

Un nervioso hombre con capa, que otrora había impresionado a una guerrera de cabello de ébano, estaba preocupado. Miraba hacia todos lados.

-E…¿están seguros de que aquí estoy bien?

La mujer miró a los otros dos, que también conocían al individuo, y estos asintieron. Estaban impresionados por ver al otrora gran ente siendo una parodia de sí mismo. Y tratando de esconderse.

-Pero…¿por qué aceptaste casarte con ella?- preguntó el barbudo. Era Volstagg, que veía a su antiguo amigo con horror. Orgulloso, arrogante, gran peleador. Ese era Ares. Salió por tres años con Sif, pero él luego quiso "salir con otras personas", y ella ya estaba enamorada de Thor. Ahora ella lo veía con tristeza, y compasión. Ya no era el mismo muchacho de la escuela, con el que había salido y había hecho muchas de sus primeras cosas. En realidad, huyó de él porque jamás habría tolerado ser de nadie, y menos nuera de Hera. Ahora su antiguo novio huía, palidecía, y se veía que no había comido nada. Fandral le ofreció jabalí.

-¡No! ¿Qué tal esté envenenado?

-Claro que no – dijo Fandral, y comenzó a comer. Entonces, comenzó a atragantarse. Sus ojos se pusieron de vidrio, y cayó de rodillas. Sif ahogó un grito, y se levantó horrorizada hasta cuando vio al rubio reírse en el suelo. Ares tiró el plato.

-¡Maldita sea, Fandral! ¡No es gracioso!

Este se seguía riendo, junto con Volstagg. Los dos recuperaron su compostura, mientras veían a Ares devorar el jabalí.

-Quise…- dijo, embebido. – Lo hice porque mis padres me prometieron mi propia tierra. ¿Saben lo que es eso? Mis ejércitos, todo. Irse de casa de tus padres. Kali me daría mi propia provincia. Ella gobernaría, pero yo tendría autonomía. Y bueno, no lo hace mal, pero es una bruja. Está endemoniada. Y en esa corte todos quieren matarme. ¡Todos!- dijo, apretando el puño.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Sif, preocupada por él.

-Es como si el fantasma de ese bastardo del hermano de Thor me rondara. He soñado con él. Sueño que se ríe de mí junto con Kali, y ella dice "Loki, ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras con él". Y el maldito se sigue riendo, y me siento ahogado. Ahogado. Han envenenado ya a dos servidoras. Comieron del plato que iba para mí.

Sif, Fandral y Volstagg se miraron. Era obvio que las servidoras estaban con él por otros motivos.

-Sin contar los "accidentes" que tuve cuando estuve donde ustedes, cuando Odín se defendió ante mi padre y le mostró que era un tonto. Mi nave, averiada. En Brahmapura ni tenía frenos. Me cambian las cosas de lugar. Es como si… como si me quisieran muerto…

-Eso es un hecho. Pero, ¿quién le haría eso al hijo de Zeus?- preguntó Volstagg.

-Además, ¿cómo lo permite Kali?- preguntó Sif, preocupada.

-¡Ah! No me hablen de esa bruja insaciable, dominante… me compra juguetes a cambio de más costosos. Entre mayor es su poder mayor es su perversidad. Yo les digo: Es como si el alma misma de su amante se le hubiese metido al cuerpo.

-O ella ya era así desde siempre- dijo Volstagg. –Cuando visitó a Loki en prisión lo dejó claro. En la escuela no se diferenciaban. Casi vuelve loco a tu hermano en la fiesta esa que ofreció, ¿te acuerdas?

-Es insaciable… insaciable. Solo quiere joyas, y estar todo el tiempo conmigo en el lecho, si no tiene que gobernar. Me trata como su juguete de placer. ¡Es un horror!

Fandral lo miró raro, y Volstagg reflexionaba.

-Eres un idiota. Tu novia quiere sexo todo el tiempo, ¿y tú te quejas? – dijo el rubio, para pegarle un calvazo. - ¡Despierta, amigo!

-Fandral- dijo Sif, molesta.

-¡Pero es verdad! Yo no me quejaría- se ufanó el guerrero.

-Es insaciable. Es… una devora-hombres. Eso es lo que es…

-Tanto mejor. En serio, Ares…- dijo Fandral abriendo las manos, sin comprenderlo.

- En esa familia todos tienen secretos, ella es la peor, es una serpiente. Acaso…¿ saben ustedes qué es en verdad?- preguntó el pobre dios barbudo.

Volstagg y Fandral suspiraron, y le contaron la historia del baile de la graduación. Este se horrorizó cada vez más.

-¿Qué opina Odín ante nuestra alianza? Tiene de aliada a una criminal. A una criminal…- dijo este casi para enloquecerse.

-Dice que está bien, aunque pensó en casar a Kali con Balder, cosa que sería algo parecido a lo que tú sufres, si me dices que la corte deva es así- dijo Sif, estremecida.

-Además, Kali nunca quiso quedarse de segundona, en caso de que se hubiera juntado con Loki. Lo hubiera impulsado a más, porque su ambición es tan grande como lo era la suya.- reflexionó Fandral. – No hubiese aceptado menos.

-Por eso. Protéjanme. Por favor…

-Escríbeme- dijo Sif, recordando a Loki cuando estaba en el trono. – Y contrata a un catador.

Este asintió, y apenas vio a una mujer cuidando de su nave/carroza, la miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Gracias, muñeca- le dijo, y le golpeó el trasero. Ella le sonrió, y su imagen desapareció. Volvió a través de uno de los espejos que Loki tenía en su habitación, cerrada.

"Ah, tonto. Cuántos no quieren matarte" pensó. Él era el primero, pero no lo intentaba mucho, solo se divertía, causándole accidentes y arruinándole la vida a través de su enlace secreto, el niño Kartikeya. Este tenía verdadera vocación para los trucos y la maldad, y sobre todo, un motivo: Lo había delatado ante su madre, que lo había castigado. Eso para él era imperdonable. Haría todo lo posible para hacerle la vida imposible, o para matarlo.

Loki se admiraba de su inventiva, y pensó que el sobrinito de Kali, comparado con como era en su infancia, lo dejaba a él mismo como un aficionado: Este le ponía cosas muertas a Ares en su habitación, o hacía trucos con su comida. Por otro lado, y más sorprendido aún, estaba al saber que Laskmí misma lo quería muerto. Había visto por su enlace, y leído por sus palabras en Asgard, que ese pretendiente para su sobrina no le servía en lo absoluto. ¿Para qué lo querría muerto? Despacharlo muy pronto no le traería ningún beneficio. Y por otro lado, la camarilla a favor de Shiva, que estaba a favor de mantener el gobierno de Asgard, también tenía motivos para matarlo. Y lo más chistoso: Kali lo sabía, pero no hacía nada. Lo trataba como a una desgraciada reina que se ve rodeada de enemigos, y le exigía sumisión. Él lo había predicho, ¿no? Ella mataría a quien se le acercara. Y eso le dio una deliciosa satisfacción, que no le daba gobernar a Asgard como otra persona.

Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. Sabía, temía que habría un factor, el más tonto, que lo expondría de nuevo. Su propia ambición, su hastío, o quizás su propia paranoia, o los que sospechaban de su muerte. Y odiaba estar vigilante, siempre pendiente. Ahora tenía el trono, pero de la peor manera: En la persona que odiaba y no como él mismo, como siempre soñó. Como debió ser. Gobernaba bien, sí, porque debía representar el papel, y gobernaba tímidamente, porque él sería un reformista inmenso, pero al representar a Odín representaba la tradición. Y eso lo odiaba. Tenía lo que más quería, pero lo odiaba, porque estaba incapacitado para gobernar como él hubiese querido. Eso era una prisión mucho peor que la que afrontó antes de Malekith. Y se torturaba pensando en que ya nada podía hacer.

Sintió algo extraño, y se transformó de inmediato. Un filo de espada lo sorprendió, y sonrió.

-Eres tú quien ha estado incitando a mi sobrino a matar a mi prometido. ¿O este es lo suficiente creativo para tratar de asesinarlo?

-El collar…- dijo, mirando el artefacto en una caja. De inmediato, la mujer morena, envuelta en una capa, fue hasta allá. Había otra réplica.

-Es mejor con los cubos. Lástima que esa parte de mi negocio aún no ha sido legalizada, ¿verdad?- preguntó él en sánscrito, en voz baja. Ella asintió.

-Ya está. Pero debes ir a mi casa por unos. Tú sabes, juego limpio.

-Y por eso quieres matar a tu marido. ¿Acaso quieres arrepentirte? ¿Vendrás a mí y querrás fungir otra corona?- le preguntó, cruelmente.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa lastimera.

-Dásela a Amora… a Angerboda. A Sigyn. Sería tan lindo. O mejor, a una joven y bella diosa dispuesta a ser madrastra de tu hermano. Jamás querría estar en un banquito al lado tuyo- le dijo, pasándose la lengua por los dientes.

Él alzó las cejas, sin sorprenderse. Se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Estás segura? Tú envenenarías a nuestros enemigos, mientras yo me encargo de gobernar…

Ella se sentó a su lado, quitándose su largo mechón negro del cuello.

-Sabes que siempre odié interpretar el papel de esposa trofeo.- afirmó.

-Tengo más cara yo de esposa trofeo, querida- le dijo, sonriendo.

Ella lo miró desafiante, y él también. Pero se cansó. Estaba cansado como para añadir más problemas.

-No se supone que debiera ser así. Deberíamos ser aliados.- le dijo, ya seriamente.

-Somos aliados, ¿te acuerdas? Además no necesitaste de mi ayuda para defenderte ante todos esos idiotas.- dijo ella, sin molestarse.

-Por favor, no me hagas decir esto…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella divirtiéndose.

-Tú sabes. No debería pasar así. Parecemos enemigos. No llegamos al punto de matarnos, pero…

-Nos apuñalamos uno al otro la vez antepasada. Yo creo que sí- dijo ella, picándole el ojo. Pero él seguía serio.

-Te molesté.- adivinó. – Lo siento.

Ella exclamó, teatralmente, y cruzó los brazos.

-Ay. Qué ternura. Mira, bobo. Te invito a mi boda.- dijo, dándole la invitación. – Te llegará por Heimdall o lo que sea.

-Ajá- dijo él, molesto. ¿Por qué diablos había venido? Y tanto que necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara justo en ese momento.

-Adiosito- dijo ella, desapareciendo a través del collar, y lanzándole un beso.

-Tu sobrino necesita ayuda. Y quizás yo hasta un poco de diversión.- se dijo para sí.

En la mañana, atendía asuntos de Estado en lo que era de su padre. Cuidaba, eso sí, de no caer en ningún descuido o excentricidad. Recorría las guarniciones, daba órdenes a sus hombres, a los amigos de su hermano (ay, esto sí que lo complacía). Hasta que le anunciaron una visita.

-Es Belisama, señor. Amiga de la reina- anunció el soldado.

"¿Qué querría esa vieja?", se preguntó Loki. Pero ni alcanzó a autorizar su entrada, cuando esta entró, envuelta en una capa, y se postró ante él.

-Oh, Odiiin…- dijo dramáticamente. – Me encanta verte repuesto y tan… bien, luego de ¡ooh!- dijo, bajando los ojos. Este suspiró, y le besó la mano.

-Sí, Belisama. Lamento mucho el dolor que te ha causado. Como a todos.

-Oh, Odín… ¿te acuerdas cuando estábamos en la escuela y yo te dije… "ella es la chica más bonita de todo Yggdrasil"? Y entonces, tú la viste por primera vez, ahí en el pasillo. Y entonces dijiste "es tan bella que no sé qué decirle" y yo te dije: "Haz de todo pero no vomites". Y tú le dijiste "Hola, ¿qué tal el clima?" fue la pregunta más estúpida en la historia. ¡Estaba soleado! Pero ella fue tan buena que aceptó salir contigo… y ahora…

Ella se echó a llorar, y Loki, aturdido por semejantes revelaciones, le pasó un pañuelo.

-¡Y fueron tan lindos! Y eran tal para cual. Frigga, Frigga era tan genial, que hasta al viejo gruñón de Bor le caía bien. Pero…tiempo ha pasado.

-Sí, ha pasado- respondió Loki.

-Y… estamos tristes, y solos. Déjame ser la compañía que era para ti antes de que salieras con mi mejor amiga. Por favor- dijo, tomándole la mano. Él la retiró, y le puso la otra mano encima.

-Belisama…

-Sé que siempre me tuviste en la _friendzone._ Lo sé. Pero nuestra soledad, querido. Nuestra soledad…- dijo, abrazándolo de pronto, y metió su cara en sus pechos, sin que pudiera salirse. - Sé que Frigga lo aceptaría. Estaré pendiente de ti. ¡Te quiero!- dijo, y se fue corriendo.

-Pero qué diablos fue eso…- dijo confundido. Así, cenaba solo, pensando en el ofrecimiento de Belisama. Frigga ya no llevaba muerta ni un año, y su supuesta mejor amiga ya se ofrecía como su reemplazo. Sintió de nuevo desprecio por todos aquellos dioses, a los que su madre jamás les puso atención sino solo por cortesía. Y oyó, por accidente, una conversación entre Sif los tres guerreros.

-Mi mamá sabe la historia- dijo la pelinegra. – Belisama era como la BFF del rey. Ustedes saben, como Kali y Loki. Pero el rey se enamoró de la señora Frigga, y hasta ahí fue Belisama, que se casó con otro tipo.

-Pero…¿no es muy pronto como para un ofrecimiento?

-Jah, tú sabes de la ambición de toda esta gente. No sería extraño que vinieran más prestantes señoras a consolar al rey.

-Qué horror. Se lo diré a Thor- dijo Volstagg, con la boca llena.

-¿Te imaginas a Belisama como su madrastra? Iugh- dijo Fandral, y todos se echaron a reír.

-Siempre puede ser peor…

Loki abrió los ojos, asustado. Pero tenía que disimular cuando vino la vieja Amaterasu, en el mismo plan.

-Mi querido Odín. Un hijo brillante, y muerto ¡Loki era tan buen, pero tan buen muchacho!- se lamentó, y Loki solo pudo pensar, sonriendo para sus adentros, en que las personas ingenuas eran muy malas hipócritas.

-Bueno, pero Thor gobernará… no está listo, pero vendrá…

-No es lo mismo. Oh, Odín…yo también perdí a mi marido. Hace muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Y tú sabes que no es lo mismo en años mortales, pero en mi caso sí, fue hace miles de años, cuando tu padre Bor apenas era un jovencito. Y también me siento sola. Creo que es hora de buscar compañía… y consuelo. Puedo traerte libros, y darte consejos sobre ikebana. Vendrían lindas unas flores en tu casa.

-Bueno, yo…

-Te dejé también a una criada mía, Sakushi. Ella te preparará té, y te ayudará- dijo, y el deseo de Loki se despertó ante semejante criatura, pero se traicionaría. Pidió a Fandral "guiarla". Maldita sea, ya ni eso podía hacer. Se irritó, y seca, pero cordialmente, despidió a Amaterasu, sin antes ella picarle el ojo. Quería romper algo, ya no podía estar con quien quisiera.

Luego de atender más asuntos, recibió otra visita: Hera, quien venía a invitarlo a la boda personalmente. Misteriosamente, se había ido más sexi que de costumbre. "Menuda madre de Ares y todos esos tontos", pensó Loki. La mujer se había ido con una túnica blanca ligera, que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y sus piernas. De verdad, este era su castigo: Le ponían a prueba, y estaba de manos atadas.

-Oh, Odín… Frigga… yo lo lamento tanto…- dijo con su suave voz. Este bajó el rostro, y solo observaba sus bronceadas pantorrillas.

-Hera, agradezco tu preocupación. Yo…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo, cruzando sus kilométricas piernas. – Mi marido y yo, te apoyamos, a pesar de lo que creas…

-Se…- dijo este, disimulando su impresión. "Debí véngarme de ellos así", pensaba para sí. "Tomar a su madre hubiera sido…"

-En fin…- dijo, acercándose más de lo protocolario. – Me voy… adiós- dijo, picándole el ojo.

Se encerró en su habitación, transfigurándose. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Qué acaso todas las diosas maduras del Universo no esperaban ni siquiera a que Frigga estuviese en los anales de la historia y ya estaban reclamando el trono? Parecían buitres por carroña, sensuales, sí, pero vanos, desconcertantes, impredecibles.

"Quizás no sé tratar a las mujeres. No así. Están locas", pensó, respirando fuertemente. Y pensó en la criada que le había dejado Amaterasu, y en Fandral, y gruñó.

"Maldita sea".

Iba a explotar, pero ¡ah! La boda. La maldita boda. Así demostraba su apoyo con los devas. Ah, pesada carga la de ser rey: Hacer labores que no te gustaban, para empezar.

Kali se moría de la risa, al verlo a través del collar. Apenas entró Angerboda, desactivó su poder.

-Te ríes porque viene a ver tu boda. Qué emoción. ¿El novio sigue vivo, o algo?

-Sí, tiene qué- dijo ella, arreglándose. – El velo- ordenó, mientras le colocaban el pesado velo bordado en hilos de oro, y la nariguera.

-Y de verdad tienes que casarte. – dijo Angerboda, con desaprobación.

-Sí- dijo ella, mirando al espejo. En realidad lo hacía por venganza, y por divertirse y castigarse al mismo tiempo. Pero por fastidiarlo, nada más que por eso. Por eso había cambiado sus políticas, había volteado todo. Así como él. No se dejaría ganar en su propio terreno. Si creyó que tendría a una fiel espera, se equivocó.

-Cariño, no será porque…

-Que no- dijo ella, dictatorialmente, y se quejó apenas su tía le puso la tica.

-El collar- dijo, y se puso la costosa alhaja regalo de Asgard . Avanzó majestuosamente, y su tía y su amiga se retiraron, y Ares se le apareció, pálido.

-¡Tú! Estás muy hermosa…- dijo, desarmado.

-Se supone que no debes verme. Atentas contra el protocolo- dijo ella, levantando las cejas.

-Amor, no seas ruda…

-Vete- le ordenó ella, pero él no se retiró. Tomó su mano.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¡Ah, lo que faltaba!- dijo ella, irritada. – Habla, pues.

-Yo…

-¿Piensas cancelar la boda? Eres un cerdo, torpe… y yo solo te doy, te doy y te doy- se quejó ella. Pero él la detuvo.

-No. Sé lo que eres, cariño. Sé la historia de tu baile de graduación. Y… pienso que… si no quieres que nadie la divulgue, necesito, como tu esposo, protección. Y así yo te protegeré.

Básicamente la estaba chantajeando, pero de una manera tan torpe, que Kali quiso sonreír.

-Oh. ¿Y no te asusta? Es decir, ya sé controlarlo…

-Pero tus tíos podrían ver eso para hacerte perder todo. Yo puedo trabajar para que eso funcione a tu favor…

-Ay. Tontito. Claro que sí.

-¿Es un trato?

-Un trato.

-Lo escribiremos, ¿verdad?- dijo él, y ella le hizo un gesto vago.

-Ya vete- le dijo, y ella volteó los ojos. Qué fastidioso era su juguete. Lo despreciaba bastante, como a todos los entes que se creían fuertes. Solo podía apreciar a hombres astutos, con malicia en sus venas. A un Seth, por ejemplo. O a… no, no quería nombrar a ese idiota que le recordaba a ella misma que había sido una tonta.

-Hola, novia- le dijo Seth, ya embebido, en el pasillo. Ella lo miró perversamente.

-Deberías irte, Seth. Soy la Reina y no puedes verme.

-Bueno, pues te ves bien. Te doy un abrazo de consuelo. Sé que Loki lo hubiera odiado…

-Lo sé. Lo habría matado.- dijo ella, bajando los ojos. Apenas se retiró, este tomó su brazo.

-Si necesitas, consuelo, o lo que sea…

Ella le sonrió, para después acomodarse, y hacer mala cara. Salió piadosa y sonriente ante la boda, en la que Ares se sentía asustado. Hacía poco se había caído por el tapete, por un hilo transparente. Miró con odio al joven hijo de Shiva. Krishna, quien era el alma de la fiesta y el líder de los músicos, solo se echó a reír. En medio de todos esos dioses decadentes, también estaba Odín, imponente, al lado de Sif y los Tres Guerreros. Y al otro lado, Laskmí, que era la reina en ausencia de su marido. No tenía buena cara. Zeus estaba refulgente.

-Mi querida- le dijo. Se realizó la ceremonia, y Ares solo veía la sonrisa desdeñosa de su suegra, de Karnilla, reina de los Norns, el rostro de Freyr, el rey de los elfos de Alfheim, y la seriedad de Odín, al que creó ver sonreír, cuando dijo mal su frase.

"Sonrió. ¡Sonrió! ¿No será…?" dijo, y comenzó a ver a Loki en todas partes. En vez de su suegra, estaba él, brindando. Lo vio como quien los casaba. Lo vio en la pared, luego al detestable sobrino de Kali, que se reía igual.

-Estoy cansado…-dijo, y se desvaneció. Sif corrió en su ayuda, ante el horror de todos. Odín impuso la calma.

-Ya, señores. Todo estará bien- dijo, para luego seguir soportando la perorata de Zeus, que le hablaba de "ayudarlo". Quería saludar a Kali, para decirle que todo estaba 'perfectamente bien', pero fue cercado por Laskmí.

-Oh, Odín… mi sobrina me ha comentado que has dicho que no tuvimos la culpa en lo de… ya sabes- dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. Pero- dijo, tomándolo de gancho, y llevándoselo aparte de la estancia. – Debes perdonarnos.

-Tu sobrino y marido han hecho lo suficiente y más. No era necesario, pero agradezco tus intenciones.

-Sí. Y ah, en Asgard… debe haber equilibrio, como lo tenemos aquí, ¿no crees?

No podía ser. ¿Qué acaso el trono de Asgard no solo era sexi para él, sino que tenía algo en el aire que hacía que todas estas brujas perdieran la dignidad?

-Bueno, eso he tratado de conservarlo, Laskmí. Mis guerreros protegen bien a nuestro mundo- dijo, altivo.

-Me refiero a una mujer, Odín- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Verás- dijo, suspirando. – Extraño mucho a Frigga. Creo que no habrá otra como ella, virtuosa…bella. Fueron muchos años…

Laskmí también suspiró, y Loki adivinó al instante que ella sabía que respondería eso. Lo vio al no intimidarse.

-Debes pensar en una matriarca para el Reino. La más adecuada. Así incrementarás tu fuerza, y tendrás compañía. Y volverás a ser feliz. Te daré tiempo, sí…

Loki quizo divertirse un rato.

-Y …¿ qué opinas de esta boda?

-Una buena elección, tú sabes. Pero personalmente, sabes que siempre quise que Kali se casara con un asgardiano- dijo, significativamente. – Es una lástima que no fuese Loki, el destino que impone Hades es cruel. Pero bueno, no descarto esa posibilidad. ¡Ay, mira! Que los niños están peleando- dijo, viendo a Ganesha y a Kartikeya empujarse. – Me recuerdan a Loki y a Thor cuando venían a visitarnos. –Adiosito…- dijo, con una mirada doble. Loki entendió todo, al verla alejarse. Quería matar a Ares para usar a Kali como ficha política "Vuelve su marido, y procura a darle a Kali, la última de sus sobrinas, un trono, a como dé lugar. Astuta", pensaba, y se dio cuenta de cuán poco conocía en verdad a todas esas criaturas galácticas a las que consideraba tontas y decadentes. Muchas solo lo parecían. Todos, en realidad, jugaban su juego, en el que él se consideraba el único. Procuró prestar más atención a todo, de ahora en adelante.

Ares era un manojo de nervios, pero disimulaba y se sentía seguro al lado de Sif, que no quería tomar nada. Le parecía muy malsano y malicioso el ambiente deva, todo lleno de lujo extravagante, de divanes y de bailarinas enjoyadas. La misma Kali estaba en el diván, comiendo, y sonriendo, mientras se reía con uno de los chistes de Angerboda, que miraba a su alrededor. Es como si hubiese algo perverso…

-¿Por qué te vas, Sif?- le preguntó Odín. Ella sonrió, incómoda.

-Padre de todos, este ambiente no es al que estamos acostumbrados en Asgard. Además… no lo sé…

"Sientes algo maligno, ¿eh, Sif?" pensó Loki. "Sí, yo también lo siento"

-Lo dices porque crees que todo esto es muy extravagante. Y tienes razón. Mira eso, jamás lo hubiésemos hecho en casa-le dijo, cuando llevaron el pastel, y de ahí salieron otras dos bailarinas. Kali aplaudía. Luego de eso, se levantó, y tomó a su marido de la mano.

-Creo que es necesario que nos retiremos ahora.

-Tengo que…¿tengo que?

-Quiero cumplir el deber para con mi familia, y como tu obediente esposa.

-Oíste eso- dijo Laskmí, sentándose al lado de Odín. – Obediente. Jah. Lo volverá pedazos- se burló.

Loki reconocía en la vanidosa reina de los devas a alguien mucho más maligno de lo que parecía. Ella lo miró de reojo, entreabriendo los labios, para beber té. Fingió sentarse recatadamente, y cubrirse con su velo.

-Pero cariño- dijo Ares. – Estoy cansado.

-¿Cansado?. Oh, entiendo. Debe de ser. Estuviste asustado en nuestro enlace.

-Si quieres puedo llevarlo- dijo Sif, movida por compasión hacia el novio. Kali sonrió.

-De acuerdo…

"Tanto mejor si vuelven. Eso me facilita las cosas"

Sif lo llevó de gancho a la habitación, pero él se soltó.

-Llévame a Asgard. Llévame contigo. Esto es peor de lo que parece…

-Ares, estás mal. Tienes que relajarte, tienes que…

Él se acercó a la pelinegra.

-Vi a Loki. Él estaba con ella, y yo no podía gritar. Luego ella le dijo "Haz lo que quieras con este". Y luego lo vi entre la gente. Y luego…

Sif lo tomó de la cara.

-Loki está muerto.

-¿Pero por qué se me apareció? ¿Qué tal que su alma se hubiese unido con la de ella?

-No…- dijo Sif, que ya tenía sus dudas sobre la muerte del hermano de Thor, sobre todo por el comportamiento de Kali. –Lo vimos irse… lo vimos…

-¿Qué tal? Ellos sabían mucha magia. ¿Hasta dónde pudieron llegar?

-Ares…

-Sé que debieron hacer más cosas. Cosas horrendas. Aparte de lo de la escuelita de encantos, y las haditas, y todo eso. Tienes que investigar. Yo no puedo. Ella no me dejará.

-Ella te espiará, eso es seguro. Tiene espías por todos lados- pensó, y se imaginó que el reinado de Loki hubiese sido tal cual. Pero…¿y si Loki no estaba muerto? Ella misma comenzó a dudar.

-Si me dejas en mi habitación, será mi fin- dijo, y ella lo abrazó, negando con la cabeza.

-No te matará. No puede hacerlo todavía.

A Kali ya le había llegado un registro de la conversación, por su sencillo método de espionaje, de poner objetos "inanimados" en lugares clave. No lo consideró para preocuparse. Su sobrino, por otro lado, rondaba por aquí y por allá, y se tropezó con Sif.

-Perdón, señorita Sif, eso no volverá a pasar- dijo, y el otro, Ganesha, le sonrió.

-Mi hermano es un poco torpe… ya nos íbamos.

-Está bien, niños. ¿Tú que quieres ser cuando grande?

-Guerrero, como mi papá- dijo Ganesha, con energía.

-¿Y tú?

-Quiero ser… listo- dijo Kartikeya. Sif se acordó de su propia infancia, cuando Thor guerreaba con ella, y Loki se quedaba ahí, observándolos.

-Muy bien- dijo, y les sonrió. El segundo niño se quedó mirándola suspicazmente, para luego irse. Y ahí sí se escalofrió ella, que miraba todo sospechosa. Parvati, a quien odiaba en la escuela, se le apareció de improviso.

-¿No son lindos, mis bebés? Todos creíamos que ibas a casarte tú con Ares. Debiste hacerlo. Pero te entiendo- la secreteó. – Hera es una perra. – le afirmó, y se echó a reír. Ya estaba ebria. Kali seguía sentada en el trono, y Sif la observaba. La mano en la barbilla, como Loki. Reía ante los susurros de Angerboda, y de su tía. ¿Será que en su locura, buscó el alma de Loki y la unió a la suya? Quizás como portadora… Hades siempre había sido muy cercano…

-Señora Laskmí, ¿y su marido y el heredero, Shiva?- preguntó, como por asegurarse de que regresarían. Para su sorpresa, ella alzó los hombros.

-En Skanda, poniendo orden. Tuvieron que ir allá, porque hay guerra, y sabes que no nos conviene.

-Mis amigos y yo podremos ir a ayudarles, así como Shiva hizo con nosotros. Le agradeceremos siempre…

Laskmí la interrumpió.

-Ah, no, querida. Déjalo así- le dijo con una suave sonrisa, palmoteando su mano. –Odín los necesita más- dijo, para retirarse. Eso también le parecía muy raro.

"Quizás deba ir a Skanda" se dijo, y se lamentó al no ser más lista. "Loki se sabía todos los caminos, pero decirle a Heimdall que me envíe…sería sospechoso"

Odín la vio irse, y veía a Kali susurrarle cosas a su tía y a Angerboda, que solo anotaba. Señalaba, y se echaba a reír como una mujer caprichosa. Apenas Zeus llegó a su trono con un exquisito collar, ella lo recibió, y lo puso al lado de los otros regalos, que colocaba su tía. Era decadente, caprichosa, y déspota. Como él mismo hubiese querido ser si no hubiese estado en el cuerpo anciano de Odín.

Angerboda le brindó, sonriente, y por ese gesto, Loki supo que solo Kali y tal vez su tía sabían del secreto. Kali ni lo miraba, al desdeñar otro cofre, pero se quedó con la pulsera. Se la puso. Parecía una vidriera. Por otro lado, Krishna se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y qué, viejo Odín? ¿Todo bien? ¿Fumas?

-No, hijo. Nunca lo consideré- dijo, incómodo.

-Lástima- dijo el azulado. – La fiesta está de-lu-jo. ¿Me viste tocar? Me voy de gira por todo el Universo, representando el Reino. ¡Voy a tocar flauta, estar con algunas chicas (digo, con Radha, ¿está por ahí?), y la gozaré! ¡Y Kali me paga todo! ¡Me voy con este mico!- dijo, abrazando a Hanaman.

Odín miró al "cara de mono" con cortesía.

"Y así se deshace de sus parientes tontos, para tener control absoluto", pensó, y disimuló su sonrisa, hasta que vino Belisama.

-Hola, papucho. ¿Andas bien?-dijo, colocando su mano en su pierna de una vez. Krishna y Hanaman sonreían, y Odín parecía inmóvil.

-Eh…

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

-Hola, Belisama- dijeron Krishna y Hanaman, mirándose picaronamente.

-Estoy en el ala derecha- le susurró.- Te espero…

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasa, viejo Odín? Antes eras cheeeeevere….- dijo Krishna, ya embebido.

-Señores, creo que me voy a descansar- dijo, y Kali lo miró, para luego reírse otra vez.

Se fue a su habitación, a reflexionar. Era claro que su casamiento había sido personal, pero tenía motivos políticos. Con marido, nadie la apartaría de nuevo, y estaba casi seguro de que si Visnú volviese, le darían una buena tajada, y desde ahí organizaría ejércitos. Y tendría aliados. Uf, era lista. Pero él tenía a Asgard. Y por qué no, a ella también.

-Qué pesado es Odín. Ninguna de esas viejas maduras podría soportarlo más de siete minutos encima, ¿no crees? Y así quieren compartir con él el trono y el lecho. Jah.- dijo una grave y burlona voz en sánscrito.

Sonrió, y se transformó. La vio como novia, forrada en oro, en una de las paredes.

-¿Alguien nos ve?- le preguntó

-Tengo el poder de hacer que no se vea nada ni se oiga en la habitación en la que estamos. Adivina quién me lo enseñó- dijo, levantándose. Él tocó su nariguera, extrañado.

-¿No te pica?

-Ah ah. – dijo ella, sentada a su lado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le dijo, entre burlón y serio. – Tú misma asustaste a tu marido.

-Me estoy divirtiendo. Como tú.

Él sonrió, y se echó a reír.

-Basta. Sabes que me fastidiaste. Ya, lo conseguiste. ¿Y ahora, qué?- le preguntó, reclamándole.

-No sé… tú "sales" con otras personas. Yo tengo derecho a dormir con quien me plazca. Tú y yo somos amigos casuales. Las reglas funcionan.- afirmó, cansada.

-Basta, pareces una maldita niña. Estás fastidiada porque no reaccioné con drama. ¿Qué querías?- le reclamó él, levantándose. - ¿Qué esperabas?

Ella lo besó, y él respondió. Hasta que se quejó.

-Auch. Auch. Auch. Tu nariguera. Tu nariguera.- dijo, aferrado a ella.

-¿Qué, qué?

-Tu nariguera, esa cosa… eso. Auch. Auch.

-Espera, espera… espera espera… ¡auch, no te muevas!

-No me estoy moviendo, eres tú- dijo él, y siguieron enredados, hasta que él se desapareció, y la dejó sin sus ornamentos.

-En Asgard es más sencillo.- le dijo, con una sonrisa leve. Ella asintió.

-Fuiste demasiado tonta, y lo sabes. Tú no amas a ese tipo.

-¿No te acuerdas lo que te dije? Si te amara me volvería loca. Y me hiciste pasar un muy mal rato.- dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Solo por un detalle sin importancia?

-Fue tu muerte, y no negué que me dolió.- le dijo ella, quitándose los zapatos, y el collar. – Perdón por eso, entonces- dijo, volteando los ojos.

Él la abrazó por detrás.

-No somos como los demás, ¿te acuerdas que te lo dije? No podemos.

-Entonces no estarías tan fastidiado porque me case.

-Debo estarlo. Sabes que no hay otro como yo- dijo con prepotencia. Ella sonrió, al igual que él.

-Pero sí hay otras como yo. Yo quiero opciones, amigo. Siempre las hemos tenido. Juntos recorremos un camino. Separados, miles.

-Cómo mientes de mal. No has aprendido una maldita cosa…

-Esto es la verdad.

Él tomó su mano, y la miró con su traje de novia. Ella acarició su rostro, levemente. Tampoco entendía qué había pasado, si en la cárcel parecían llevarse bien. Siempre lo hicieron. Simplemente, todo había cambiado. Usurpar tronos, matar familiares, causar desastres… era distinto en la realidad. Eso era crecer. Pero ninguno de los dos admitía que solo eran adolescentes. Niños tontos, jugando con nada más ni nada menos que el Universo.

-Entonces, se acabó. – dijo él, no pudiendo soportar la furia, y el dolor, y su orgullo ultrajado. Ella negó con la cabeza, y simplemente lo abrazó, pero él la apartó.

-¿Que se acabó? Sabes que juntos nos matamos, es un hecho. ¡No seas un bebé llorón!- lo reprendió, pero él la jaló del vestido, rompiéndolo. Ella vio las pepas rodando, y le reclamó.

-¿Cuánto lloraste por mí?-le preguntó, estrujándola con violencia. -¿Cuánto?

-Casi me enloquezco, y te acompaño al infierno- le dijo, sin intimidarse. – Sé que tú no harías lo mismo por mí.

Él tomó su daga, y se la clavó en su costado, mientras ella ahogaba un grito de horror.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó, cansada, y horrorizada. Él tomó su muñeca, y se la cortó. La sangre comenzó a manchar su vestido. Ella se cortó la otra.

-Iría… al infierno contigo.

-Eres un idiota si quieres sacrificarlo todo por mí. Yo no lo haría por ti.

-Lo harías- le dijo, apretándola contra sí, y ella lo miró extrañada, excitada y horrorizada.

-No hagas esto…- le susurró, mientras sentían sus alientos.

-Lo haré, y peor…- le dijo, tomando su rostro, y apretándolo. – No podemos. Te mientes. Te mientes. Él no te dará nada…

-Pero es mi opción. Tengo más. Quiero más…

-Y las tendrás. Lo que quieras. Pero esto nunca, nunca acabará- le advirtió. Y ella asintió, porque era verdad. Estaban condenados. Y por eso, derramó una lágrima.

-Yo creí que sí. Quería hacerlo– le dijo con tristeza, y él negó con la cabeza. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, y ella lo abrazó, para herirse en la otra muñeca, negando con la cabeza.

-Te odio.- le dijo, pasando su mano en su rostro. Él la besó, y sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, para luego cambiar, y mirarla trémulo.

-Y yo te pertenezco- le dijo. Ella lo miró conmovida, y lo abrazó, para besarlo, con lágrimas de sangre en los ojos.

-Nunca será perfecto. Nunca será normal. Lo sabes.- concluyó.

-Sí. Pero siempre estarás. Si te vas, te buscaré, e iremos al infierno- dijo, y comenzó a besar sus lágrimas.

-Y esto es mío –dijo, antes de caer en sus brazos.

Rato después, ella terminaba de curar su herida. Él besó sus muñecas, y con mirada de niño regañado, la abrazó, y la dejó al frente suyo. Se incorporó, y le quitó los zapatos y las pulseras de los pies, que de pronto se tornaron azules, como sus piernas a lo largo. Estas tenían las uñas de un monstruo, largas. Él sonrió, y examinó el pie, azulado, y luego su pantorrilla.

-¡Pero qué cosa con mis pantorrillas!- dijo ella. – Eso y todos los vestidos que me has roto- dijo ella, concentrando su vista en las miles de pepitas que rodaron por el suelo. –Tal y como a un juguete.

Él la miró y le pidió silencio. Ella, transformada, lo miraba como una muñeca en verdad.

-Solo te dejaré decir una palabra, y eso solo porque tengo clemencia contigo y sé que tienes un propósito con esa tonta boda. Solo una.- le dijo, y ella comprendió que era otro de sus juegos. Lo miró burlona.

-¿Qué pretend…?

La calló, silenciándola suavemente.

-Una.

Ella levantó las cejas, y se sentó, frente a él. Pensaba y pensaba.

-No tengo toda la noche. Vamos. Será tu único regalo.

-Más.

Él le sonrió, orgulloso de la respuesta. Eso es lo que hubiese dicho él. O "mío", para variar.

-Te daré lo que quieras, esta noche.

-Más.

-¿Eso es lo que desea la Reina Kali?

-Más.

-Se lo daré, se lo daré. ¿Otra palabra?

-Más.

-Una última.

-Más- dijo ella, sacando la lengua, con sus colmillos, para luego transformarse otra vez, pero él no se lo permitió.

-No- dijo, tornándose azul, y uniendo sus manos con la de ella. Con la otra, ella tocaba sus surcos.

-Quiero solo dos cosas- le advirtió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No puedo matar a tu hermana, por más que quisiéramos, y Shiva… bueno, ¿por qué no lo has matado tú?

-No- dijo ella. –Quiero algo que te cueste- dijo, y unió los dos collares, hasta desintegrarlos. Él la miraba intrigado.

-No creerás que… oye, parece que todo el mundo anda convencido de que Asgard necesita mamás, pero te verías muy rara casada con Odín- acotó, pero ella lo silenció.

-Quiero matar yo misma a la única persona que quisiste antes que a mí. Y luego quiero que la remates tú.

-No será Leah…**

Kali sonrió, y él se paralizó. La sirvienta de Hela que luego se volvió su amiga y con quien viajó por tiempo y espacio. Fue su primer amor, y llegó a sentir algo por ella,y ella por él. Luego se separaron, dejándolo entre lágrimas. Y comenzó a escuchar música depresiva, y fue al concierto y dio con Kali. No era más que un niño.

-¿Cómo lo supiste…? ¿Quién te contó de…?

-Cuando todos miran tu dolor y te ven consumirte, comienzan a salir las historias, aquí y allá… fue antes de conocernos, ¿no? Ella fue a Midgard contigo y tomaron malteadas. Ella sirve a Hela. Y ella es Hela.***

-¿Qué? – le preguntó él, aturdido. Porque creyó que era su sirvienta y no la futura reina de Hel, y ahora todo tomaba sentido. Una vez más le habían mentido.

-Y cuando la besaste… vomitaste***. Oh, sí, Thor me lo contó todo mientras yo lloraba como una pobre viuda frente un plato de curry.

-Pero… ¿cómo quieres que la mate? Es Hela…

-Está Hades…

-Esto te lo encargó, ¿no es verdad? Eso es lo que él quiere.

-No. Yo lo quiero. Y él me dará lo que quiera para mantener su supremacía, incluso al eliminar a alguien a quien creías muerto… ¿no?

-Pero ella me odia. Me odia, y …me engañó.- recordó él, viendo sus lágrimas, y su dolor. Ella, definitivamente, quería arrancarle el corazón. Pero, ¿por qué?

-Dámelo, o ni te molestes en volver. ¿A quién le dolerá más lo que hicimos? ¿A ti o a mí?- dijo, mostrándole la cicatriz del pacto.

-Pídeme a Sigyn, pídeme a quien quieras, pero…

Ella lo calló, sonriendo, y besándolo.

-Dicen que los hombres sufren más los dolores, ¿me equivoco? En cambio, nosotras…

-Te odio- dijo él, maravillado de su infinita astucia, y horrorizado por hacerle hacer la última cosa que no tendría retorno. ¿Cuál era su propósito?

-Me dijiste que me darías lo que quería. Y más que tú, quiero sangre. Quiero que cada uno de estos cortes sea reemplazado por algo que te cale hondo.

Ah, no, pensó Loki. ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Hasta dónde llegaban los límites de esa caprichosa mujer, que solo por un insulto lo quería sencillamente, asesinar del todo? Era dura, cruel, peor que…

-Cualquiera diría que la muerte de mi madre sería para ti no sé… ¿una venganza por yo haber tenido de novia a Sigyn luego de que te fuiste?- le preguntó, fingiendo no alterarse.

-No metas a Frigga en esto. Ella también está en mi negro corazón. La quiero a ella. Quiero a Leah.

-Kali, estás peor que yo si crees que escogí ser tu amigo solo para reemplazarla. No se parecen en nada.- pensaba, en la chica que era ruda, pero tierna, y a la vez indómita. Kali era una serpiente.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Ella no era… era alguien como tú. Tuve sentimientos hacia ella, porque era un niño. Pero llegaste tú y…

-¿Qué sientes hacia mí en estos momentos?

-No lo sé. Te odio por lo que me obligarás a hacer, te amo por tu perversión, y estoy impresionado por tu talento para la venganza. Sabes que esto lo pagarás con dolor.- le dijo, mirándola fríamente.

-Lo sé… y acabaremos- dijo ella, sacando un puñal de su cajón- tal cual.

-¿Quién está más loco de los dos?- le preguntó, al verlo.

-Averigüémoslo. – dijo, ofreciéndoselo. – Vamos. Mátame, dí que jamás podrás matarla, te daré la satisfacción de ver la sangre caer sobre mi vestido dorado. O puedes irte y dejarme.

-En los dos casos me destruirías. Estás loca…- dijo, acercándose a ella, y pasándole el filo por el cuello.

-Entonces te alabo por tu actuación de hace unos minutos- dijo ella, sin temor. Él la tomó de la cara, y comenzó a apretársela con la otra mano. Ella resoplaba, mirando al piso.

-Muy bien. Te la daré.

-Querrás algo a cambio… y no te lo daré.

-Para lo que te pediré, eso no significa nada.

-No. Dámelo o muérete. Yo puedo aguantar.

Él la apretó más duro, y ella resopló.

-¿Crees que podría hacer esto con Leah? ¿Lo crees?- le gritó, con desprecio y amor. Ese era su regalo. Ese era su precio. ¿Hasta a dónde podían llegar?

-Sí…

-No- dijo él, y la tiró sobre la cama. Ella comenzó a reírse, y estaba a medio transformar. Él vio que a pesar de que la atacó a traición, ella clavó su uña en su cuello. Cerró los ojos, y sintió su sangre caliente correr.

-Somos esclavos uno del otro. Así funciona.

-Pides romper mi pasado solo por vengarte. Romper lo último que me queda de corazón.

Ella no respondió, y él la besó. Ella lo encadenó a él, y se trasladaron a Hel. Hades estaba sentado, fumando.

-Adelante. Espero te guste tu regalo.

Ahí estaba, como una niña de vestido verde, y de cabello negro. Loki la contempló, horrorizado por la "inocencia" de su pasado. No quería hacerlo. No, Kali, ¿por qué? Era maligna, era impía, era ella…esto superaba todo el pasado. Todo, absolutamente todo. Ella lo arrastró, y las criaturas susurraban al ver a una novia dorada encadenada a un dios paliducho.

-¡Loki! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella, sorprendida. Años ha habían pasado, y ya no se reconocían. Ella estaba muy bella, como una aparición, y eso encendió la ira de Kali.

- Te dije que eres un tonto, y que te odiaría para siempre… y ¿quién es ella?

-La conocí después. Te presento a Kali.- dijo, mirándola con absoluta furia y desprecio.

-Si no quieres, puedes decir que no.

-¿Y con eso que ganaré?

-Igual no puedo revelar tu secreto, y no pasaría nada- insistía ella, sonriendo malignamente.

-¿De qué hablan? Supe de tus aventuras en la escuela de dioses. ¡Tú debes ser la que mataste a todas las hadas!

-Ajá…- dijo Kali sonriente. –¿Nos permites un momento?

-Okey…- dijo, extrañada.

-Te libero y te puedes ir. No pasará nada- dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Él la iba a abofetear, pero se contuvo, pensando que era el mismo gesto que hizo ella.

-Te costará mucho…

-Entonces vete- dijo ella, alzando los hombros. – Es tu elección.

Él miró de reojo a Leah, y luego a Kali, que lo miraba altiva. No supo por qué lo hizo. Quizás así probaba su retorcido amor, otra vez. La complacería, porque la tendría a su merced. ¿Por qué no la dejaba, y ya? Igual ella no podría hablar. Quién sabe. Era adicto a la tortura.

Le dio la daga a Kali, y esta sonrió.

-Es el gesto más bello que…

-No hables más, no hagas que te desprecie. Aún más- le ordenó, y ella se transformó.

Él cerró los ojos, y solo oyó un sonido sordo. Ella le entregó el puñal. Tenía sangre.

-Loki…¿qué has hecho? Tú… mentiroso, y bribón… tonto…- dijo, arrodillada, con las manos en su cuello.

Él cerró los ojos, y clavó el puñal, hondo, varias veces. Apretó los labios, y volvió a la habitación. Se lo tiró a sus pies.

-Se acabó.

-Bien- dijo Kali, sentada en el sofá. –Se acabó. Mis lágrimas han sido vengadas. Gracias por el regalo de bodas- le dijo, mirándolo sombríamente.

-Adiós- le dijo, desapareciéndose. Ella se quedó, mirando al vacío y pensando en Leah. Había matado, de nuevo, a la última cosa que unía a Loki con su humanidad. Lo había hecho por los más oscuros impulsos de su corazón. Por su propia satisfacción, locura y capricho. Y ahora la abandonaba. Pensó que tenía que gobernar, antes de enloquecer, y se metió en su estanque, lleno de lotos, cerrando los ojos.

**Hel/Hades**

-¿Y cómo te fue con el drama?

-No me los imagino reinando a los dos. O bueno, sí. Uno condenaría y la otra mandaría a las bestias al pobre desgraciado que se les opusiese.

-Bah-dijo una mujer de tocado largo, y antifaz negro, que jugaba cartas con una pelirroja.

-Sí, Hel. Solo quería el avatar de la antigua tú. Kali quería matar simbólicamente a la pobre Leah.

-Esa chica está loca, pero el otro ni se diga. Te apuesto que no pasará nada hasta que el pobre marido, por culpa del otro loco, esté acá sirviéndonos los refrescos.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Perséfone, y oyó un gruñido. El monstruo de hielo destrozaba un unicornio.

-¡Bombón!- lo reprendió , y la horrenda criatura de la especie contra la que Thor una vez luchó, bajó las orejas, y se arqueó.

-¡Ve a jugar con tus hermanitos!

-Los tiene paseando Caronte- dijo Hades, retomando el juego. Hela tiró las cartas.

-¿No te fastidia todo el drama de tu alumno Loki? Yo de ti los mandaba al diablo, a él y a la otra. EN serio- se quejó.

Hades se echó a reír.

-No. Zeus va a perder a dos de sus hijos más valiosos. Estarán bajo mi merced. Espera y verás- dijo, y tiró las cartas.

-Perdiste, amor… - dijo Perséfone, y Hades volteó los ojos.

-Más dinero para mí. ¡Sí!- dijo la pelirroja, y Hel suspiró.

-Esos malditos jóvenes. Todo es igual con ellos. Sería divertido ser su súbdita. Locos.- se burló.

-Ni que lo digas. Paso. Juego de pacotilla- dijo Hades, tirando las cartas.

-Oye, ¿y cómo fue que Odín se defendió?

-Nada, dijo: "¿Me ven llorando como una anciana por mi mujer? ¿Me ven como un idiota transformándome en cisnes, y toros y todo eso para conquistar tipas? ¿Ven a mi ejército disminuido, a mi hijo muerto?" Y luego dijo que no necesitaba ayuda. En fin, los calló cuando les dio cosas de valor y una que otra tontería. El lío es que el tonto de mi hermano ni conoce los Nueve Mundos, menos los otros. Kali es la única, y eso. En fin… no creas que dejará de intentarlo. Tú sabes- dijo Hades, que tomó otra carta.

-Tu pobre sobrino se veía mal, eso me chismeó Dhugavatti- dijo Hela, sacando otra carta. Hades sonrió, y tiró el juego.

-Por eso te digo. Gané, mujeres. Me deben una ida a comer- dijo, satisfecho, y Perséfone y Hel tiraron el juego.

Hades pensó que Kali y sus rabietas, mas las de Loki, solo le ayudaban a su propia causa. Y qué mejor que comenzar a matar a los hijos de su querido hermano.

**Asgard**

Loki tuvo que esperar más de lo que planeaba, al pasar un mes, y aceptar otra entrevista con Kali, que ya sin disimular, abrazó sus rodillas.

-Ahora me odias. Así me cobras lo que más te ha dolido. – le dijo en tamil. – Sabías que mi voluntad es de plumas de ganso, y gelatina de pollo.

-No te odio. No siento nada. Ni siquiera por ti.- le respondió, pero no la apartó. Así era que quería verla, tal cual. Le encantaba.

-Y eso me hará enloquecer. Ya no es como en la escuela. Somos patéticos. Yo soy patética. Tú lo eres. Somos unos idiotas- dijo, aferrada a sus rodillas.

-Sí. Pero con esto pruebo lo que…- dijo, acercándose a ella, para luego retirarla. - ¡Guardias! La señora ya se va- dijo, y ella lo miró con odio y altivez, para luego hacer una reverencia. La satisfacción suprema: Ella se había humillado.

¿Qué les pasó? Ahora eran peores sus acciones. El uno ya no respetaba al otro , y era del mismo modo. Pensó en sus bailes, en sus fiestas de la escuela. Ya todo estaba viciado desde el comienzo. Ya todo estaba viciado. ¿Hasta dónde podrían llegar? ¿Qué sería lo que se prometieron, que no funcionó? Siempre cobrarían todo lo que se hicieran, pero era mejor alejarse antes. Ella interfería para gobernar, lo hacía preguntarse hasta dónde podría llegar. Tendría que lastimarla, ese sería su castigo por hacerle hacer todo esto, lo de Leah, lo de su madre, que él mismo ayudó a matar. Su indiferencia la podría consumir, y él se regodearía en su sufrimiento, pero…

Que se pudriera. O no.

A los cinco minutos, estaba en sus rodillas, tal y como ella . Él era un tipo fuerte, de mucha fuerza de voluntad. Ella solo besaba su cabeza, y caía frente a él. No les importó estar en la sala del trono, del de ella. Ella lo besaba por todos lados, y él a ella.

-Nos haremos mucho más daño-le aseguró. Él asintió, en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué la mataste?- le preguntó ella, acariciando su rostro.

Él la miró a los ojos, y ella le sonrió, para luego abrazarlo.

-¿Soy tu única amiga?

-La única.- le dijo. Ya no habían intermediarios para su propia desatada maldad.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le dijo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No todavía.

-¿La cabeza de mi marido?

-Es insignificante. Échalos a todos. Protege este lugar.- le ordenó..

Ella lo hizo, y él la arrinconó, metiendo sus manos debajo de su falda. Ella simplemente recostó la cabeza, y resopló, sonriendo, cuando él puso su mano sobre su rostro, y metió su índice en su boca.

Un niño veía la escena, boquiabierto. El pequeño Kartikeya, que luego cerró la boca, y se quedó como si nada, sonriendo.

-Hermano ¿qué ves?- le preguntó la voz de otro niño.

-Ah, nada. Vamos a jugar.

-Bueno.

-Ya voy- dijo, mientras observaba todo, inmóvil. Su tía era tomada por el mismo mal encima del trono de Visnú. Ese era el mayor de los sacrilegios.

**** Leah es la BFF de Loki en Earth 616. Es la asistente de Hela, que acá no es hija biológica de Loki. Llegó a enamorarse de él, y este de ella, pero al final se separan y se revela que es la misma Hela.**

***** Aquí Hela no es la hija de Loki.**


	5. Amigos y cigarrillos

**5. Amigos y cigarrillos**

**Alfheim**

-¡Es que no te creo! Odín no puede ser gay. Yo misma lo comprobé.

-Pero ¡ya ha pasado un tiempo razonable! Todos esos asgardianos son totalmente grrr, tu sabes.

-No has dormido con ni solo uno, te lo apuesto.

-¿Y tú sí, Laskmí? Te vimos charlando mucho con Odín…

Angerboda, que estaba sentada sola en una mesa, trabajando como usual, miró de reojo a la mesa donde estaban todas las diosas maduras que aspiraban a ocupar el lugar dejado por Frigga, y se horrorizó. Parecían gallinas tratando de conseguir un maicito. Si supieran que uno de sus hijos también le repartía los favores a ella, y de qué manera. Y otra vez la había dejado esperando. Se suponía que viniese transformado como uno de los sirvientes de Kali.

"Pero qué estupidez" se dijo para sí, gruñendo, porque odiaba perder el tiempo, y sobre todo por él. Trató de entretenerse con la conversación de las otrora llorosas amigas de Frigga. Belisama estaba disgustada.

-¡No me ha llamado! ¡Olvidó lo que éramos en la escuela! ¡Es el colmo!- protestó.

-Bueno- dijo Hera burlona. – Es porque no eres atractiva. Querida, desde que tu Belenos se fue al Valhalla por cigarrillos y no volvió, te la has pasado emborrachándote.

-Tú estás casada, y también me enteré que estuviste de visita.

-Llevándole razón de mi marido, pues qué más- dijo Hera, fingiendo indignarse, y abanicándose. Las otras se miraron.

-Y tú, Laskmí… supuestamente la más pura. Yo soy la única que tiene derecho a estar con Odín- protestó Belisama. –La única.

-Bueno, a diferencia tuya, Belisama, yo hablo de negocios- insistió la deva, mirando hacia abajo. Miró a Angerboda, y gritó su nombre. A la pobre giganta le tocó integrarse.

-Dicen que también vieron a la vieja Amaterasu por Asgard.- dijo la giganta, como por decir algo.

-No te creoooo…- dijo Hera, y todas comenzaron a cotorrear "Patati patata patati patata"

-¿Esa vieja? Qué asco. Odín moriría con su perfume.

-Tiene los senos caídos.

-Y sus arrugas. Fa- tal- dijo Belisama, y Angerboda pensó que había llegado a su versión del infierno.

-Angerboda, ¿tú crees que Odín sea gay? Digo, para rechazar a alguien como Belisama…- dijo Hera, levantando las cejas.

-¿Gay?

-Pues tu sabes, de esos reprimidos, que luego que se muere la esposa…jah, pasa mucho tiempo con la escolta, tú sabes.- dijo Belisama, tomando más trago. - ¿Qué tal que le dé a uno de la escolta lo que no me da a mí, ah?- protestó, y todas comenzaron a hablar.

-Pues qué horror. Quien quita que también sea célibe…- dijo Angerboda.

-NAH- dijeron las otras tres. - ¿O sí?- se preguntaron al tiempo.

-Es un viejo, ya ni se le debe parar- dijo Angerboda, prendiendo un cigarrillo, y las otras la miraron escandalizadas.

-Bueno, yo…- dijo Belisama, sin querer creerlo.

-No, imposible. A ver…¿somos los más poderosos?- dijo Hera. – No lo creo.

-Ni yo- dijo Laskmí, pensativa.

"¿O sí?" pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

**Muspelheim.**

Kali sonreía, con su largo cabello sobre su cuerpo, abriendo la boca, y mirando a Loki debajo de ella, que también la tenía abierta, y solamente contenía sus espasmos, mirándola a los ojos, de igual manera. Ella puso su mano en su cara, y él solamente se arqueaba, pero ella lo contuvo, colocando la otra mano sobre su pecho. Ella sonrió más, y él simplemente abrió más su boca, ya no pudiéndose contener, mientras ella seguía encima, exhalando a su compás. Por fin pudo exclamar, exhausto cuando ella se retiró, y seguía abriendo la boca, entrecerrando los ojos y retorciéndose hacia un lado de la cama.

-Condenado…libro…- dijo, respirando fuertemente. –Maldición… ¿cómo es que se llama eso?

-Tantra. Es una doctrina que implica que el deseo conduce a la iluminación. La energía femenina y la masculina se unen para alcanzar el máximo estado.

Él sonrió, levantando las cejas, cansado.

-Eso es nuevo. Pero más poderoso. Me gusta. Siempre sabes cómo sorprenderme- dijo, mirándola pervertidamente, y colocando su mano en lo que era su cara, pero solo halló pelo. Él se lo apartó.

-Tu pelo es un problema.

-Cállate.- le dijo ella, fingiendo molestia. – El tuyo… me gusta.- dijo, viendo sus mechones cayendo al lado de su cara.

-Gracias, es el estilo desesperado que adopté cuando Madre murió. – dijo, recostándose a su lado. Tu hueco… no está mal.- dijo, mirando el piso de ella, alrededor.

-Por lo menos es mío- dijo ella, mirando su apartamento en Muspelheim.

-Ya, no te pongas desagradable. Pásame el libro- dijo, y ella le pasó la edición del Kama-Sutra en sánscrito. Él se sentó, mirando las ilustraciones.

-Esta, ya. Esta, ya.- dijo, señalándolas.

-No conmigo- dijo Kali, levantando una ceja.

-Está bien, para la segunda ronda . ¿Contenta?

-¿Habrá segunda ronda? Quedaste como un papel arrugado. – se burló ella. Él hizo un gesto de irritación.

-Es el trabajo. Es agotador, me siento cansado. Mucho. Gobierno un país de locos- se quejó.

-Bienvenido al mundo laboral, amigo- dijo ella, pasando la página. – Ay, yo hice esta.

-No conmigo- dijo él, levantando la otra ceja. Ella abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero él la calló, y ella le tiró la mano hacia un lado.

-Está bien, dime.

-No creo que aguantes una segunda ronda- se burló ella. Él le pegó en la pierna, y ella se quejó.

-¡Golpeas duro, idiota!- dijo ella empujándolo, pero él solo la rodeó con el brazo y la sometió.

-¿Qué se supone que haces allá en Asgard, ahora?- le preguntó ella, pues debían tener una excusa a la hora de escapar y reunirse.

-Dormir. ¿Y tú?

-Dormir. Somos 'brillantes'- dijo, pensando en lo predecibles que eran los dos, a pesar de todo. -Debemos inventar, para la próxima, una mejor excusa. Algún avispado puede…

Él la volvió a callar. Sonrió.

-Esta ya. Fue difícil, ¿te acuerdas?

-Me dejaste con tortícolis, y en casa me tocaba decir que era porque me caí. Esa fue delicada- recordó ella. -¿Y qué me dices de esta? – dijo pasando la página.

-Me aruñaste de modo horrendo. Thor solo me decía "miau, miau", como por una semana, y lo peor, en frente de Madre y Odín.¿Tú crees que realmente sí destrocemos el Universo por hacer esto? Son puras patrañas tuyas- insistió, pensando en la advertencia que le hizo ella. Dos entes tan poderosos y malignos no podrían unirse, o causarían caos. Esa fue la primera razón de la negativa de Odín a la propuesta de compromiso de los devas. La segunda vez, fue porque Loki ya estaba prisionero.

Ella suspiró, y se posó a su lado.

-Bueno ,fue lo que me dijo el guardián del templo de Visnú.

-No te creo. No hay una maldita prueba. No ha pasado nada. ¡Nada! Si fuese así, Thor ya hubiera causado que los Nueve Mundos se volviesen locos. – dijo, pensando en el rubio y su montón de novias.

-¿Y si sí?

-PFFFFFFF- dijo él. ¡Tanto mejor! Destruir… lo que nos encanta a ti y a mí. Y que ya no podemos hacer, maldita sea- dijo, alzando sus brazos, y colocándolos detrás de su cabeza. – Y que ya no podemos hacer…

-No. No podemos. – dijo ella, con tristeza y frustración. – Cómo me gustaría transformarme, y quemarlo todo. Siento que no quedo satisfecha, nunca. Está dentro de mí. Y ya no puedo. A veces quisiera tomar a todos los consejeros y cortesanos y freírlos como pollos. ¿No te pasa?

-Toda la vida, sobre todo con Volstagg y Fandral diciéndome estupideces.- volteó los ojos. –Apesta. Apesta totalmente. Ni tu ni yo podremos hacer esto así. ¿No se suponía que debíamos reformarlo todo? ¿No querías hacer a tu nación un poco más coherente, no quería hacer yo a mi mundo más poderoso? Y míranos- se desahogó amargamente. Ella asintió, porque le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Ningún trabajo es perfecto, Loki. Pero tienes razón. Es horrible.

-Por lo menos tú gobiernas como tú. ¿Por qué no te has avispado y has matado a tu tío y al otro?

-La gente no es tonta. Sospechan de mí desde la boda.

-Ah, sí, te casaste. Hablemos de cosas desagradables.- dijo él, irritado, sirviéndose vino. Le pasó a ella.

-Sospechan de mí desde antes de la boda, diré. Visitarte, para algunos, fue como demostrarles a todos que yo estaba de tu parte.

-¿No lo estaban tus tíos? Por cierto- dijo él, comiendo. – Tu tía está muy rara. Se vuelve loca porque Madre muere, y al día siguiente quiere matar a tu marido y se vuelve una arpía.

Kali sonrió.

-Ya la conoces como es. Así es en verdad.

-No- dijo él con la boca llena. – Tiene que haber una razón.- señaló. –Quiere matarlo para casarte con Odín.

-Puede ser.

-¿Crees que quiera a tu tío de veras?- sospechó Loki, pensando en esa mujer que parecía negligente en su riqueza, pero que era realmente astuta.

-No lo sé. Sospecho de lo mismo desde hace rato. Insiste en retrasar su venida. Me hace el trabajo más fácil. Pero no sé de sus intenciones.

-En todo caso, dale mis saludes. Bueno, no de mi parte, de Odín- dijo, tomando una manzana, y se la tiró. Ella la recibió, y la quemó, con su mano.

-¿Y eso qué fue? No te conocía eso.

-Cuando despliego energía así… quedan rescoldos. Como no destruyo nada- dijo ella avergonzada- Lo que me choca se quema. Como la manzana. Reaccioné ante ella. Pasa con mis manos, ya lo he canalizado.

-Uy- se burló él, como si mirara a un juguete nuevo. - ¿En serio? Toma, piensa rápido – dijo, tirándole otra manzana, que la golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!- dijo, y carbonizó las sábanas. Ella se levantó, colocando su mano en su cintura, y dándole un golpe en la cabeza, pero él se apartó rápidamente.

-Hey hey…- dijo, apartándose. Ella se echó a reír.

-Si te quemo el cabello…

-Ni lo pienses- insistió él, que le tiró un higo, y ella lo quemó.

-Puse todo bonito para esto, y tú lo arruinas- protestó ella. – Es tan típico de ti. ¡Quemamos las sábanas! ¡Mis sábanas!- se quejó.

-¿Quién las necesita? –dijo él, comiendo una uva, y sonriendo. Se burlaba de sus preocupaciones domésticas.

-Claro, como nunca has mantenido una maldita casa solo en toda tu vida.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? A esa gente de HYDRA había que pagarle. Sé llevar cuentas- dijo, señalándola con ahora un plátano. – Por eso soy buen Rey. Por eso mantengo toda la maldita farsa. Porque tengo cabeza para los números.

-Pero no para cuidar los enseres. ¡Deja de destruir mis pobres trastos! – pataleó, cuando él quebró un plato a propósito. Este se echó a reír, pero ella tomó una cajita metálica, y él abrió la boca, para protestar.

-NOOOOO. ¿Tienes un teléfono de Tony Stark, idiota?- le preguntó Kali incrédula. Él volteó los ojos.

-Enjuíciame. Ah, verdad "ya lo hicieron". Sí, sí tengo un teléfono. Puede ser un bastardo, pero… fabrica buenas cosas- admitió.

-Pues cambia tus chistes- dijo ella, examinando las fotos. – Tienes planos importantes aquí. Tienes espías aquí.- dijo ella, viendo planos de S.H.I.E.L.D y otras cosas.- Y a Amora… aquí. Perra. Tiene un lindo trasero. Siempre se lo digo.

-Soy su jefe, yo…- trató él de explicarse ante ella, pero esta ni le ponía atención. Él lo hizo por salir del paso, porque ella no era engañable en ese aspecto.

-Borra sus fotos. No por mí, sino porque ya sabes, esta cosa es peligrosa.

-Está protegido todo con una clave que…

-¿Adiviné en cinco minutos? Ven para acá. Hey. Angrboda. Dormida. Eres un pervertido- dijo ella, maravillada, viendo las fotos. -¿Alguna otra persona?

-Bueno, ya que preguntas…- dijo él, suspirando.

-Idiota-dijo ella, sentándolo a su lado. Le enseñó cómo encriptar todo, mientras manejaba el celular. Lo miró preocupada.

-Esto no lo puede ver nadie. NADIE. NA-DI-E. ¿Entiendes?- insistió ella. – Te lo llegan a pillar y estás frito.

-Eso sería divertido- dijo él, levantando las cejas, y ella lo miró, seria.

-Por lo menos más divertido que esto. ¡Por favor! Tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie. Por cierto…¿Borraste mis fotos?- le preguntó intrigado.

-Pues claro.

-Arpía celosa y compulsiva. ¿Qué haré contigo?- le preguntó.

-Cállate, nené tecnológico- dijo ella, y él la jaló de la nariz, haciéndole una mueca. – Pareces un adolescentito de esos o un simio ante una nave.

-Me encanta cuando te esfuerzas en insultarme.

-Todavía puedo quemarte. – dijo ella, burlona. Él sonrió, y la empujó hacia la almohada.

-Inténtalo.

Ella puso su dedo en su brazo, que comenzó a sacar humo. Él abrió la boca, con dolor, crispando su nariz, y luego apretó sus labios. Había un punto negro que quedó convertido en lunar. Eso le gustó, y de inmediato revivó su deseo..

-Por esto me levanto todas las mañanas. Ven acá, mi monstruo…- dijo, y la comenzó a besar. Ella le sonrió y lo apartó.

-¿Aguantas para segunda ronda?

-Tú no sabes, niña.- le advirtió.

Luego de un rato se apartó de ella, dando un resoplido de satisfacción, y de victoria, mientras ella terminaba de gritar. Rugía, contento. Ella solo se quejaba agudamente, como si la hubiesen golpeado.

-Maldición. Maldición- respiraba, quejosamente, sin ver, ya que la cubría su melena. – Me lleva. Me…¿dónde estás?- dijo, buscándolo. Él le apartó los cabellos, e hizo el ademán de besarla, y ella abrió la boca, pero él se apartaba, abriéndola y cerrándola, burlón.

-¡Ya!- le dijo Kali, y se acercaron mucho más, hasta que comenzaron a besarse. Ella se apartó.

-No puedo…cansancio… parar…cansada…- dijo, desconcertada y exhausta.

-Ah, qué te dije. ¿Estás segura de que destruiremos algo? Pienso que de nuestros encuentros se pueden sacar aún más ventajas.

Solo sintió un golpe en el antebrazo por parte de ella, que seguía rendida.

Luego de descansar, ella lo miró pensativa.

-Voltéate- le ordenó ella, y él lo hizo. Comenzó a mirar su blanca espalda, y tomó aceite. Comenzó a masajear.

-Maldición. Auch. A-aaaaaauch- se quejaba levemente, entre risas. –No. ¡Eso no!- le advirtió, pero ella le clavó el codo, y él solo abrió la boca, exclamando adolorido, pero sin proferir algún sonido.

-No vas a… ya lo hiciste. Por todos los demonios que me lleven…- se quejaba.

-Estás peor que yo.- observó ella, ahora pasando sus manos a lo largo de su espalda.

-Había una criada que me mandó la vieja Amaterasu, seguro para espiar. Se llama Sakuchi. No puedo estar con ella. La esposa de Zeus quiere conmigo. No puedo estar con ella. Y Belisama…

-No quieres estar con ella. Pobre bebé- dijo ella, ahora pegándole puñitos.

-Ojo me quemas- le advirtió, mirándola.

-Cierra la boca- dijo ella, y él se recostó otra vez.

-Es en serio. Tú por lo menos te diviertes.

-¡Claro que no! Ares es un imbécil.

-Por lo menos puedes acostarte con él frente a todo el mundo.

-Loki, tú y yo lo hicimos en el trono de mi tío, no fastidies- dijo ella, clavándole otro codo. Él apretó los dientes.

-Por todo lo maligno… ¡con amor si es que me tienes algo!

-Cállate.

-Bueno, está bien, lo del trono de tu tío no cuenta, pero tú puedes divertirte. Eres la Reina, nadie te niega nada. Este idiota era amante de la moral, el deber y la castidad. Era viejo, por lo que todo lo que es divertido no le importaba. Un maldito ejemplo de Rey que yo no quise ser nunca. Yo tomaría lo que es mío, lo sabes. ¿Qué haces con mi brazo?

-Esto- dijo ella levantándolo, y traqueó todo otra vez. – Que te disfraces de él no implica que te comportes como él.

-¿Ves? Hasta mi imponente presencia se opaca ante esto. Todo lo que soy…

-Ya, flacuchento. El otro- dijo, e hizo lo mismo. Él exhaló, entre el placer y el dolor.

Él sonrió cuando sintió los labios de ella recorriendo su espalda.

-¿Esta es la parte fetichista? – dijo, para volver a quejarse, cuando ella hundió sus dedos, cada uno en partes de su espalda. Hizo un truco, y desapareció el dolor.

-Wow. Eso fue mejor. ¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde el comienzo?- le preguntó, molesto.

-Para verte sufrir.- dijo, con naturalidad.

-Cómo te odio- dijo, abrazándola. Esto es mejor- dijo él, colocándola encima de sí. - ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? No quería que terminara así- se lamentó. – Yo debía ser el Rey desde el principio. Pero todo me forzó a hacer lo que hice. Mal que bien, pero lo hice. Pero ahora estoy atrapado. Nunca debió ser así. Si Odín hubiese escuchado a Thor antes, incluso Madre viviría.- reflexionó amargamente. –Madre viviría.

Ella comprendió que ya no bromeaba, y que llevaba un peso que lo estaba matando, poco a poco.

-Loki…

-Yo le dije a esa cosa a dónde tenía que ir- le confesó, trémulo. –Yo la maté.- le dijo, viéndola, esperando el horror. Pero solo veía inexpresión. Ella negó con la cabeza, y él continuó, desahogándose.

-Yo quería verlos muertos a ellos. Verlos a ellos destrozados. Pero ella fue su única víctima. No dejo de pensar en eso día y noche, Kali. Eso me atormenta, tanto como ser la persona que más odio. No puedo pensar en otra cosa…- le dijo, mirándola fijamente, exudando esa angustia que jamás lo dejaría, y que ella vio en sus ojos frenéticos. Loki se desconcertó al verla sin expresión, otra vez, pero ella solo le dio un beso corto, y luego otro en la frente, como un hada protectora a un niño.

-Ella te lo habría perdonado.

-No luego de lo que hice…

-No dejaría de amarte, Loki. – dijo ella, tomando su rostro. Él tomó su mano, aferrándose a ella.

-¿Lo harías tú?

Ella no respondió. Él repitió su pregunta.

-No es la misma clase de amor. Pero tal vez eso ya lo superamos. No sé si lo haremos otra vez, pero así será.- vaticinó ella. –No nos mataremos, porque no lo soportaríamos.

Él la miró fijamente, otra vez. Sus ojos negros, y su piel olivácea, brillando, como si estuvieran en brasas. Sí, podrían llegar a matarse, a lastimarse, a hacerse las putañerías más perversas e siempre existiría su oscuro vínculo. Ese que hacía que él no la mirara como un monstruo, ni ella a él, menos con sus confesiones más retorcidas. Este no era el amor redentor de Sigyn. No era el amor de la mujer que te impulsaba a ser mejor que ti mismo. Esta era la plena aceptación del horror, en todo su furioso esplendor. La abrazó, impulsivamente.

-Gracias por usar tu imaginación. Sé que nunca das consuelos de tonto- le dijo.

Ella no le dijo nada. Solo apretó su mano. Él solo la besó, otra vez, en agradecimiento. Ella le respondió, y tomó su rostro con sus manos, para quedarse con él, abrazada. Por primera vez, luego de todo lo que había pasado, se sintió en paz.

Despertaron.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo él, viéndola ir, desnuda, por otro plato de fruta. Él comió otras dos uvas.

-Pensaba en Belisama. – dijo ella sentándose, y él se irritó al instante.

-No puede ser, no, no no…- dijo él, mirándola perturbado y molesto. – Gracias por matar otro momento, cortesía de Kali.

-Cásate con ella.

-No dormiré con ella, Kali. Estás loca- dijo él, irritado.

-Por aparentar. Como yo hice.

-Ares es más manejable. Y tú puedes seguir con tu vida, Belisama es una histérica.

-¿Y Sif?

-Ya te enloqueciste, definitivamente- se burló, y ella lo miró pérfidamente.

-Su madre no tardará, espera y verás.

-Es encantadora, y adoraría tomarla para mí, pero… se vería raro.

-Cualquiera se vería rara.- replicó ella.

-Lo sé. Bienvenida a mi vida.- replicó. Ella pensaba, silenciosamente.

-Loki, ¿por qué no lo matamos? Se "muere" y apareces tú.

-Kali, vamos… no eres precisamente brillante hoy- se quejó él. Ella alzó los hombros.

-Entonces síguete quejando- le respondió indiferente, para voltearse en la cama. Él se volteó, y comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

-Es en serio.

-No sé… tiene que ser muy bien ejecutado.- pensó Kali. – Tu "moriste" con "honor"- dijo, haciendo las señales de las comillas con las manos. Seguro te respetarán.

- Y ¿cómo? "¿reencarnaré?"- le preguntó, levantando una ceja, y haciendo lo mismo con las manos.

-Ahí está…yo te hice revivir, porque nunca te olvidé.

-Y tú te tendrías que saltear un montón de reglas, mandarías a tus aliados al diablo, todo olería extraño, Thor vendría…

-…

-Tendría que matarlo… Balder vendría, tendría que matarlo, Heimdall y Sif vendrían, tendría que matarlos…

-¿Y si te ayudo?

-Puede que… maldición. Mira la hora. Y estaba tan bien aquí.- dijo, para hundir su cara sobre la almohada.

-Han sido ocho horas.- dijo ella, sobre la almohada, mirando su reloj de pared.

-No he dormido nada-dijo, pasándose la mano por la cara. – Nada. Maldición- dijo, para transformarse en Odín, otra vez. Pasó su mano por la espalda de ella, y la besó. Ella también miró la hora, y se levantó, asustada.

-¿Vas tarde?

-Sí, para ver a mi marido. Se supone que él andaba dormido, en la otra habitación. Y ¡ay, no! Qué día pesado el de hoy. Ejército… ejército… y…

-¿Cuándo regresan tu tío y Shiva, a propósito?

-No sé, jodí tanto la situación en Skanda, que tardarán bastante.

-Y si llegan, ¿qué?

Ella le mostró la argolla, y él bajó su mano.

-No ante mí.

-Pensé que no te afectaba.

-Yo te hubiera dado algo mejor que esa porquería barata. ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

-Dímelo tú, Padre de todo- dijo ella, abriendo los brazos.

-¿Cómo está tu agenda?

-Mmm… en una semana.- dijo ella, pensativa.

-Hecho.

-Si no llegas, te jodes.- le advirtió.

-Pff. Llegaré. – dijo el anciano. – Las damas primero- dijo, tomándola de la mano.

-Es una lástima que no podamos ir a lugares lindos, ¿sabes?

-Preferiría destruir a cosas y a gente.

-Esa podría ser una buena idea…- dijo ella, admirada.

-En tus sueños- le dijo él, y desaparecieron.

Apenas Loki llegó a Asgard, en la mesa lo esperaba Belisama, enjoyada como un árbol deslumbrante, podría decirse que brillaba más que Yggdrasil. Miró contrariado a Fandral.

-Dijo solo que "pasaba"…

-Seee….claro…- dijo, volteando los ojos. Ah, qué belleza de día.

Kali, por su parte, llegó a donde su marido, extrañamente de buen humor.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le dijo, y ella sonrió, asintiendo.

-Tengo ganas de…- dijo, abrazándola, pero ella lo apartó, fingiendo dolor de cabeza.

-Seguro… seguro es el estrés. Eso es…

-Cariño, no hemos dormido desde la boda.

Ella le sonrió otra vez.

-Y sabes cómo me pongo… si no me divierto…

-Ah- dijo ella, sonriendo otra vez. –Ay, ¡mira la hora! Tengo que irme a trabajarlosservidoresmeesperanCookietieneelinformede…

Ares la cercó, y la besó. Ella lo apartó.

-Querido…

-Deberíamos tener un hijo. Sería combativo, poderoso, gobernaría todo…- dijo, acorralándola con violencia. – Así pensarías más acá- dijo señalando su bajo vientre. – Y no… acá- dijo señalando la cabeza. – Sentirías. Serías una mujer de verdad.

Kali se echó a reír, y Ares se apartó.

-Púdrete- le dijo, y se encerró. Ella volteó los ojos. Sí, Angrboda, Loki, todo el mundo se lo advirtió.

-Eso me pasa por casarme con un imbécil del equipo de lucha- dijo. Y siguió trabajando, pensando en todo lo que había salido al revés. Pero jamás aceptaría casarse con Loki. Quizás porque sentiría de verdad.

-Sería una maldita estupidez. Y ahora qué- dijo, cuando golpearon la puerta. Abrió, era Angrboda.

-¿Alguna vez esperaste por un hombre ocho horas de tu vida…?

-Eh…¿no?

-Recuérdame no volver a hacerlo jamás. Me dejó con ganas.

-Ares está en su habitación, por si quieres hacerle compañía- dijo Kali, quitándose las gafas. Angrboda fingió reírse.

-No. Es un idiota del equipo de lucha. Qué lástima que tu primo se fue de gira. O ¿sabes qué? Por qué no. ¿Para cuándo es que piensas deshacerte de él?

-No lo he pensado, pero será pronto.- pensó Kali.

-Bueno, pues hazlo ya. Maldita sea- dijo Angrboda, y Kali no entendió por qué estaba tan molesta. Siguió trabajando, y oyó otro ruido. Era su marido. Su marido…otra vez.

-Y ahora, qué.- dijo, cansada.

-Tiene esto- dijo, señalando a Kartikeya, que solo mostraba dos tarántulas. Kali solo volteó los ojos y se hundió en su silla.

**Asgard**

Loki, u Odín, miraba con horror la risa expansiva de Belisama. Esta solo cenaba en compañía de Sif, Volstagg, Fandral y Tyr, el ahora entrenador de soldados.

-Me acuerdo de tu madre, Volstagg. ¿Cómo están tus hijos?

-Crecen. Están en primer año con Hebe, la esposa de Hércules. ¿Cómo está usted?

-Yo bien, cariño- dijo ella, zampándose un panecillo. – Tú sabes cómo es- dijo, con la boca llena. – Sobreviviendo. Aquí haciéndole compañía a mi viejo amigo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hacíamos las tareas con Frigga y ella siempre te dejaba…?

-¿Qué?

-Ay, Odín, por Bor- dijo ella, indignada. - ¡Los dulcecitos! Increíble- se indignó. - ¡Sif! ¿Cómo está Thor?

-Eh... bien, señora Belisama. No sé mucho de…

-Cariño, yo digo que deberías quitárselo a esa flacuchenta. Me contaron que cuando vino no era gran cosa, mírate tú. Un portento, cariño. Te casaría con mi hijo, pero es gay. Ella es como un asno frente a un cisne.

Fandral y Volstagg se miraban. Tyr fingía no escuchar. Sif se sentía humillada, sobre todo porque la imprudencia de Belisama era proverbial. Loki vio con un poco de compasión a la guerrera, y decidió ir a su rescate. Ser humillado, aunque la odiase por miles de razones, le dio un repentino ataque de piedad.

-¡Belisama! ¡Hoy estás muy bella! Si quieres hablemos en privado. En privado, sí.- dijo, mirando a Sif, que le agradeció en silencio. Belisama miró a Sif y a Fandral triunfal.

-Me encanta que estemos solos- dijo ella, cerrando la puerta, y se le abalanzó. Él no podía respirar. Eso le pasaba por ser bueno y tener compasión. No era un buen negocio.

-Agh. ¡Belisama! ¡Frigga no lleva ni un año de muerta!- protestó. - ¿No que te dolía su muerte?

-Pues claro que me duele, pero ¿sabes cuántos años pensé en este momento? Ay no. Pensé en voz alta. Soy lo peor. ¡Adios!- dijo, se fue corriendo. Loki/Odín comprendió que esa tonta criatura también tenía otro plan en mente, y había quizás sufrido en silencio desde antes de la muerte de Frigga. Pero no tuvo paz, ni menos calma, porque de inmediato vino Tyr a informarle que estaba lista la cena, y que tenían que probar nuevas armas. Y Volstagg le preguntó por unos encargos, y Fandral luego dijo que según planes suyos (que él habría visto como estúpidos), tenían que construir de nuevo la cabeza de Bor. El imbécil que ni siquiera era su abuelo. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo.

**Midgard**

**Rio de Janeiro**

-Te juro que no sé qué lo causó. ¿Vocé está seguro de qué el e confiable? – preguntó una mujer negra, llena de heridas y suciedad a Thor, que veía con sospecha a una criatura extraña en medio de la playa y a miles de ballenas muertas por lado y lado. Esa mujer se conocía en Midgard como Yemayá. Quien hablaba con Coulson era Oshun, su marido, un negro alto y calvo, que miraba hacia el piso, preocupado.

-Ellos son los que protegen a la Tierra de estos casos. Gracias por avisarme.

-Obrigada eu, Thor. –dijo Yemayá, mirando los montones de cadáveres de las ballenas, con desolación. Comenzaron a caer en el sambódromo, la gente se volvió loca. Si no hubiese sido por voce , y por S.H.I.E.L.D, habría más caos en Río. Y luego esa criatura. ¡Nadie la había despertado en años! Menos mal la mataste, o se habría tragado a toda Ipanema.

-¿Porqué luego de tanto tiempo despertaría una cosa como esta? – dijo Thor, sucio, viendo las fauces de semejante monstruo- lagartija rastrera, con ojos violeta.

-No solo despertar- insistió Oshun, que venía con Coulson, que pensaba. – Alguien abrió un portal.

-Thor…¿crees que tu hermano sí murió en realidad?- le preguntó Coulson sin ambages, sin pensar en la sorpresa e incertidumbre que causó en los otros dos.

-Por supuesto. No hay presencia de él, según dijo el Doctor Extraño.

-¿Seguro del todo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Thor, viendo los montones de ballenas y el lugar cercado.

-Bueno, no todos son tan duchos en abrir portales.

-Hay más gente, y lo sabes.

-Pues dame nombres.

-Ah, la maestra Angrboda, Hades, Kali, Seth- dijo Yemayá a Coulson, que miró a Thor levantando una ceja.

-Ellos también son reales.- dijo el hombre viendo a la pareja, que había salvado a mucha gente de morir aplastada apenas comenzaron a caer las ballenas y cuando la criatura mató a varios ocupantes de dos autos de policía brasileña.

-Absolutamente – replicó Thor.

Mientras seguía la investigación, el rubio se enteró por boca de Yemayá de todos los chismes. Querían casar a su padre, Kali se casaba quien sabe con qué propósito, y hablando de Kali, Tony Stark llamó desde la India.

-¿Supiste, Coulson?- le preguntó, con su traje de Iron Man. Este y Thor se miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué haces en Calcuta con el traje? ¿Con quien peleabas?- preguntó el hombre.

-Quería salir de la rutina.

-Vaya manera.

-No, no es broma, Coulson. Pasó algo raro en uno de los templos. Salía de la estatua de uno de los dioses, ríos de fuego, y hubo en terremoto en Delhi. Casi mata a millones allá adentro. Tuve que salvarlos, íbamos para la casa de uno de mis socios. Khaliggat, se llamaba. Quedó en llamas. Raro. Creo que esa es tu división, Thor.- observó Stark, sin mostrar desconcierto.

-Definitivamente sí- dijo, pensativo.

-¿Algo que no nos hayas dicho?- preguntó Coulson, quien también veía todo, preocupado.

-Kali fue amante de Loki- dijo, dejándolos a todos desconcertados. –Ese templo es el de ella.

-¿Kali? ¿La diosa hindú de la destrucción?

-La misma. Anda libre por la Tierra desde hace mucho. No destruyendo, pero sí sé que le gusta estar aquí a veces. No sé por qué está haciendo esto.

-Nosotros lo averiguaremos, Thor. Aunque no sé cómo este suceso y el otro puedan estar ligados.- reflexionó Coulson.

-Ella hacía la misma magia de mi hermano. La hace. Pero no entiendo por qué haría esto, a ella no le conviene, ahora que gobierna a los Devas- mencionó el rubio, paseando entre las ballenas, y colocando su mano en una de ellas, dolido por la escena.

-¿Es tan estúpida como para querer dar muestras de 'su fuerza' de esta manera? No me digas que es como tu hermano- insistió Coulson, viendo todo sin expresión.

-No, ella le dijo que era estúpido. Pero lo de Khaliggat es bastante raro. – afirmó Thor.

-¿Tienes manera de que hablemos con ella?

Thor asintió, y Coulson lo miró satisfecho.

**En los Nueve Mundos**

**Muspelheim**

Kali solo se reía, frenéticamente, mostrando los colmillos, en medio de muchas cabezas. Había fuego a su alrededor. Se relamía la sangre, mientras Loki llegaba, también ensangrentado, y satisfecho. Entonces tomaron sus manos, y aparecieron de nuevo, tal cual, como si nada hubiese pasado. Los dos se miraban, frustrados. Era el mismo tema: su trabajo.

-¿Qué me cuentas de Asgard? Pareces tener peor cara que yo.

-No puedo mantener más esto. Hay peleas por todo en el Consejo. Y por idioteces. Las damas asgardianas comienzan a asediarme. Odio decir esto, y más cuando lo hiciste tú, pero… mal que me pese debo conseguir nueva Reina, o seguirá el maldito acoso para siempre.

-Hablas con desesperación. Eso nubla tu juicio. No puedes casarte, perderías tu privacidad. Perderías tu libertad.

-¿Más? Mírate a ti, no parece tan malo- la señaló. –Gobiernas como quieres, haces lo que quieres.

-Tengo un Consejo al que igual debo respetar.

-Ni siquiera has intentado matar a tu tío, y lo tienes todo tan fácil. No te entiendo- dijo Loki, que estaba irritado cada vez más. Maldición. Lo siento- dijo, tirando la copa. – No puedo vivir transformado para siempre.

Ella lo miró silenciosa, mientras recogía la copa. Temblaba, y estaba como cuando volvió a la Tierra, luego de los chitauri. Pálido y con ojeras.

-No puede ser todo tan malo. Yo sé lo que te pasa: eres tú mismo. Odias seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Tú?

-También- dijo sin mirarlo. Le pasó unos cigarrillos, y el fumó uno. Ella se puso el otro. Él la miró desconcertado.

-No te creo. Vamos…

-Loki, no puedo ser yo misma. Creí que gobernando podría hacer lo que quisiera, y sí, sabes por todo lo existente que lo hago. Pero no a este nivel, Loki. Eso me mantiene viva. Llegará un día en que me apague, y mi poder me consuma. Me lo han advertido bien. Si no lo uso, comenzará a desplegarse por sí mismo. Cuando me dijeron que moriste, traté de destruirme a mí misma porque no había nada para hacerlo. Ahora bien…no solo es Odín. Podrías gobernar esto como tú mismo. ¿Y luego, qué?- le preguntó por fin. Los dos se lo habían preguntado a sí mismos en más de una ocasión, pero nunca de frente.

-Conquistaría los Nueve Mundos.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Los gobernaría, y…- se calló, apenas ella negaba con la cabeza, desconcertada.

-¿Y luego, qué?

Era el hecho del poder, pensó él, pero esa no era razón suficiente. Esa pregunta era válida, aunque la odiara por formularla. La misma pregunta que le hizo Natasha Romanov, y que él no pudo responderle. Luego la matanza, la sangre. Y venía lo mismo, ¿y luego qué?

-¿Alguna vez quisiste gobernar de verdad,Kali?- le preguntó, pensativo.

- Ya no lo sé- le dijo ella, sin mirarlo, del mismo modo. –Creo que le he probado a Visnú que soy una reina justa. Capaz. Pero esto es interminable. ¿Qué pretendemos con esto? Ya tenemos a todos sumidos bajo nuestros deseos.

-No de la manera que queremos, Kali…- dijo él, acercándose a ella. Por su mirada, vio que fraguaba un plan.

-¿Y qué quieres tú? No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Lo mismo que tú. Es la única manera de ver todo bajo nuestro control, ¿no lo crees?

-No lo sé…sería lo mismo…- dijo ella, tentada.

-Yo quiero gobernar como yo mismo, y tú quieres liberarte del trono, pero aún así de tu familia, ¿no?

-Bueno, del trono no, pero quisiera de vez en cuando… hacer lo que hice en nuestro baile de graduación- dijo ella, recordando la matanza de las hadas. Él se sentó al frente suyo y tomó sus manos.

-Conspira contra mí.

Ella lo miró raro, y abrió la boca, estupefacta.

-Ay no. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Él sonrió, inconscientemente. Seguramente era el único modo de hacerlo sonreír: hacer de todo un caos, impredecible.

-Conspira contra Odín. Yo lo enredo todo, tú lo enredas. Voy consiguiendo lo mío…

-¿Y yo qué gano?

-Vuelve tu tío, vuelve Shiva. Estarán enojados conmigo, y como conozco a tu tía intentarán asesinarme, seguro para repartirse todo con la familia de tu marido.

-Ay, no- dijo Kali. – Ares se fue a Skanda. Estaba harto de mí- confesó.

-Tanto mejor- dijo levantando las cejas. – Enviuda.

-Se vería sospechoso.

-¡No! Enviuda. Harás el número, tu familia te defenderá, y Zeus te odiará. Te dejarán hacer lo que quieras, apenas los provoquen y ellos respondan.

-Será todo un caos. Una guerra interminable. Debes mantener la paz en Asgard. Además, ¿qué piensas hacer, aparecer así no más?

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él, que ya lo había pensado de ese modo.

-Sería muy sospechoso. Me tendrían en la mira, vendría tu hermano…

-Y lloraríamos por nuestro pobre, pobre padre…- gesticuló, como si fuera a llorar, pero con descaro. Ella no seguía convencida.

-¿Y si los Nueve Mundos se alían con los otros?

-No. Consíguelos para nosotros. ¿No que ya los tenías?- le preguntó, recordando una de sus conversaciones.

-Sí, pero está Shiva. Y mi tío. Ellos me frenarán.

-No, ellos no lo harán. Querrán un pedazo del Reino, qué mejor que tú para cumplir sus designios. Si lo conseguimos, los matarás, y te dejaré hacer lo que te venga en gana.

-Mi mundo se quedaría sin Rey…- pensó ella, sin parpadear.

-Tú serías la Reina, te aliarías conmigo. Los mataríamos a todos.

Ella asintió, pero volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta.

-¿Y luego, qué?

-No lo sé, querida. Pero te garantizo que esto es muy interesante- dijo, acariciando su collar. Ella tenía miedo, eran muchos detalles para coordinar. Habrían más implicados, y el problema eran ellos mismos. Ellos darían al traste con todo, conociéndose como eran juntos.

-Déjame pensarlo- le respondió. Él la miró de manera sombría. Lo que necesitaba su amiga era motivación. Bien, pues se la daría. Ya sabría cómo, y además podría funcionar para sus intereses.

-Piensas mucho con esta-le dijo señalándole la cabeza- pero no con esta. – dijo , señalándole el bajo vientre. Ella lo miró furiosa.

-Otro machista. Qué bueno. Eres tan persuasivo, amigo…- le respondió, empequeñeciendo los ojos. – Tú parece que solo pensaras con estas.

Él se echó a reír.

-No te mentí cuando te admiré en nuestra graduación- le dijo. – Me gustan las criaturas extraordinarias. Lo extraordinario. –afirmó. Ella se sentó a su lado y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué haremos con las chicas, digo tus chicas?- dijo ella suspicaz, al referirse a Amora y a Angrboda. Él vio que estaba celosa, y solo se balanceó.

-Ya las incluiremos.

-Eres un imbécil si les contaste lo mismo.

-No, tú eres la única que cuenta. Tú tienes poder, Kali.- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Ella los volteó.

-Uy, eso es un halago. Pero tienes razón. ¿Solo por eso?

-No te pongas pesada. Sabes que hay más, pero nunca te diré nada- le dijo, y le robó un beso. Ella sonrió.

-Hubo líos.

-¿De qué?

-En Midgard. Ballenas locas en occidente, mi templo explotó… Thor y su amigo mortal ese, Coulson…

Loki se apartó, sorprendido.

-Pero yo lo maté.- afirmó, recordando cuando lo apuñaló por la espalda. Kali negó con la cabeza.

-No. Está vivo. Seguro sobrevivió- le dijo en sánscrito. –Encubrieron su muerte.

-Pues vaya. Tendré que matarlo otra vez.- dijo, molesto, pero se le pasó rápido. – Bueno, ¿qué pasa con ellos?

-Me citaron. Tengo que cumplir por las apariencias, lo sabes.

Loki se interesó.

-Déjame ir contigo. – le pidió. Ella se echó a reír.

-Si nos pillan ,es el fin.

-Bah, tú puedes destruirlos a todos. Podrías fritar a Coulson con solo mirarlo.- dijo burlón, y ella se rió, asintiendo. Pero luego dejó de hacerlo, y lo miró seria y preocupada.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estamos haciendo?- le preguntó, apelando al sentido común. Tal y como en la escuela, él inventaba, ella era la seguridad y la conciencia. Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Nos queda otra posibilidad? Así como no pude vivir de libros eternamente en la cárcel, tampoco lo haremos con nuestros encuentros y los cigarrillos. No puedes vivir de amigos y cigarrillos.- sentenció.

-Yo creí que sí.- dijo ella, con una estúpida esperanza de recuperar sus quejas mutuas.

-No. Siempre querremos más- le dijo, abrazándola, para convencerla. –Siempre, así ahora no veas que exista…-dijo, para besarla. Ella lo apartó.

-Van a seguir sucediendo cosas. Mira lo de las ballenas. En mi templo tenían razón- dijo, cautelosa.

-No todo será culpa tuya. Y si fuera así, ¿no es lo que querías? Ah, mujeres contradictoras…- se burló, pero entonces ella lo apretó contra sí.

-Uh…determinación.

-Dame un motivo, y lo haré sin negarlo – le dijo, y él la tornó azul, y este a sí mismo. La cortó de un hombro, y él al suyo, y lo unió.

-Esto será uno. Y será poderoso. Te lo prometo. – le dijo, y ella sonrió.

-Qué lindo trovador…pero realmente, te diré que me importa un comino. Ya inventaré todo- le dijo. – No esperé 10 años por ti para no hacer nada- dijo, y él se echó a reír divertido, para que luego ella lo empujase a la cama, y se le lanzara encima.

Midgard

Londres

Kali y su joven dama asistente, Anjali, sonrieron apenas vieron a Thor y a Coulson entrar al restaurante. Ella apretó la mano de Anjali, que la miró significativa y depravadamente. Y esta a ella. Sonrieron apenas llegaron sus huéspedes. Anjali solo sonreía como aquel engañador legendario.


	6. Formas de arruinarlo

**6. Siempre hay un modo de arruinarlo**

**Londres**

-Vaya vaya. Así que tú eres Kali- dijo Coulson, mirándola con su natural suspicacia. La morena sonrió levemente, y tomó la mano de su dama de compañía, que lo miraba levantando una ceja.

-Sabes por qué te he citado.

Ella le dijo algo en sánscrito a su dama, pero Coulson volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes. Supongo que ella sabe todo lo que haces.- dijo el agente, al observar que ella la tomaba de la mano. Kali sonrió, y miró a la hermosa morenita, que también la miró significativamente.

-¿Se escandaliza porque estoy casada?

-En lo absoluto. Ya tenía informes de ti. Y no soy quien para juzgar…

Kali levantó las cejas, y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Que soy tan viciosa, pervertida, infiel, cruel… como lo fue mi amante?

-Bueno, no en esas palabras…

-¿Qué me casé por interés?

Coulson sonrió.

-Debo admitir que eres más divertida que Loki. Por lo menos se ve…tu convicción.

-Yo lo hubiera carbonizado.- respondió Kali sin ningún arrepentimiento. Coulson levantó sus cejas.

-¿Cómo hiciste con tus adoradores en Khaliggat?

-Ah, verdad. Y yo que comenzaba a divertirme- dijo ella, con un dejo de negligencia.

-Pero si hasta ahora comenzamos a divertirnos…- replicó Coulson, y Anjali lo miraba enigmática.

-Verá…sabrá usted que ya soy reina de mi mundo, el Deva.- dijo Kali, sin alterarse. – Yo… tengo mucha energía…

-Bueno, los registros lo dicen- dijo él, entregándole un libro, donde se veía gigantesca, con un mundo en llamas. Ella miró el libro, y sonrió.

-Eso fue hace… siglos. Cuando me liberaron. El rey mi tío quería darles una lección a los pobrecitos asustadizos mortales. Fue de exhibición- le dijo, casualmente.

-"Exhibición"- dijo Coulson, sin alterarse. – Bien. Dime cómo crees que pasó.

-Ya no puedo destruir nada. No puedo desplegar mi poder. Entonces, cuando me enojo, o me altero, o pasa algo que pueda afectarme, sucede esto. Debería saber controlarlo, pero es infinito. NO puedo controlarlo todo. Lo sé, es vergonzoso… pero no lo sé. Pudo ser eso. No estoy segura. Todo es raro ahora.

-Mataste a 80 personas. En un día. Le ganaste- dijo Coulson, preocupado, refiriéndose a las personas que había asesinado Loki en su primer día en la Tierra.

-¿Bien por mí? Mire, creo que es por eso. No lo sé, no he estado bien últimamente. Me casé creyendo que eso me aliviaría, pero no. Además, ¿cómo prueba que soy yo?- le preguntó etrañada.- Lo de las ballenas, no tengo ni la absoluta menor idea. Es en serio. Comenzaron a caer del cielo…¿ y qué más?

-Salió una horrenda criatura. Yemayá y Thor nos dijeron que sabes abrir portales.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Tengo mucho que hacer.- dijo Kali, cruzada de brazos. – No puedo estar aquí sino solo para mi propia vanidad, y mire lo que ha pasado. ¿No cree usted que hay otros entes moviéndose? Thor debería informarle que hay tiburones lanzando anzuelos hacia su Reino, no puedo contenerlos a todos. Me casaron con mi marido creyendo que Odín mordería el anzuelo, pero no quiero hacer nada por amor a Loki. Pero hay más gente que causa problemas. Pero claro, como es mi templo, como yo lanzo fuego o lo que sea…y como puedo acabarlos a todos si me llego a enojar…

-Es interesante que no supiésemos de ti antes. ¿Por qué Loki no te usó para invadir la Tierra, cuando vino o no lo hizo antes?

-Por orgullo. Bueno, yo estuve encerrada cinco años, luego me le perdí, luego el no quiso hablarme… mire, es una novela típica de "nos vemos pero no nos vemos". Es aburrido.

-De hecho, es muy interesante...¿ por qué te encerraron?

-Porque maté a todo el mundo, ¿ya? Acabé con las hadas, y luego dejé manco a mi tío y casi destruyo mi reino.- dijo ella, fastidiada. – Y luego acabé con Mahishá, el que sale en los libros sagrados. Y me liberaron por eso, y logré el perdón.

-No digo que seas tú, pero salió todo de tu estatua.

-Pues averigüe. Quizás cualquier imbécil que sea mi enemigo o enemigo del padre de Thor, o lo que sea, quiere apoderarse de todo y ustedes no se han dado cuenta. Yo tengo mucho que hacer. ¿Es todo?

-Es todo. Quisieramos contactarte…para ayudarte. Puedes controlar tu problema.

-Está bien. Les diré cuándo puedo ir. Ahora, si me lo permiten, debo ir a mirar los daños.

-Bien- dijo Coulson. – Una pregunta…¿qué le veías?- dijo levantando las cejas. Ella lo miró altiva.

-Si no es indiscreto preguntar.

Ella sonrió levemente, y se acercó a Coulson, sinuosamente. Este la miró arriba abajo, levantando las cejas, con un gesto de "vaya". Se acercó más de lo permitido a él.

-Me encantaba…me encanta, aún…- le susurró en hindi. –Nadie, nunca, me dará lo que él me dio.

-¿Y qué te dio?- dijo, sin mirarla.

-El … amor… a mi propia monstruosidad… el amor… al horror… puede que fuese un alma insegura… pero no conmigo. Nunca. - le dijo, sonriendo, y le habló a Anjali, que lo miró con doble sentido. Las dos se retiraron.

-Vaya- dijo Coulson, y Thor entró a la habitación, suspirando.

-Te lo dije. No se sabe si está diciendo la verdad, o sencillamente quiere confundirte. Es igual a mi hermano.

-Lo sé. Y por eso ya la estamos rastreando- respondió el agente.

-Tengan cuidado. Ella no es Loki, que amaba mostrarse ante un público- insistió Thor. – Ella es más astuta.

-Siempre fallan. Deben tener algún punto débil. Y para hacer lo que hizo en Khaliggat… se delatará sola- insistió Coulson, que pensó que la que tenía la convicción que le faltaba a Loki era ella y solo ella. Se aliviaba de que este hubiese muerto antes de que hubiesen intentado aliarse.

**Bombay**

Anjali solo sonreía mientras Kali recorría sus piernas con sus labios. La tomó de sus muñecas, y comenzó a besar su pecho, en la tina. Esta solo sonreía.

-¿Y a esta preciosidad de cuerpo casi lo destruyes solo porque no te trajo el te?

-Cierra la boca. Haces que toda la fantasía se vaya al diablo.- le ordenó.

La chica se retrajo, y la miró mohína.

-Entonces, conviértete en hombre.

-¿En uno como tú?- respondió Kali, levantando la ceja. La muchacha solo se echó a reír, y la besó.

-Uno macho. Como te guste. Alguien bello… hecho solo para usar y tirar. Como a esta bella mujer.

-¿No quieres que lo haga como yo?- preguntó Kali, haciendo rulos con su pelo. La muchacha solo sonrió, y la atrajo contra sí.

Luego de un rato, estaban en la tina. Se convirtió de repente en Loki.

-Así que eso es lo que sienten. – dijo, mirándola sonriendo. Ella se puso a su lado, y solo jugaba con su mano.

-Sí…

-Debes intentarlo como hombre. Será muy divertido…

-Quisiera a alguien más, si lo prefieres.

-También. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Coulson al final?

-Que me encantabas…

-¿Y qué más?- insistió él.

-Que adorabas que fuese un monstruo…

-¿Qué era insanamente inteligente y apuesto?

-Supongo que lo supuso…- dijo Kali, asintiendo.

-¿Qué te encantaba cuando lo hacíamos?

-Me hubiese encantado decirle eso, pero no quería frustrar al pobre…- dijo la morena, apretando los labios. Él sonrió, y le besó el cuello.

-¿Qué vas a empalarlo y a fritarlo por tener la osadía de estar vivo?

-Si me diese motivos, sí- respondió ella.

-¿Que ahora si tengo convicción?

-Tú tienes convicción. Lo que hiciste con Odín me supera en todo. En serio. No sé cómo deshacerme de Shiva y mi tío sin que parezca asesinato.

-Fácil, haciendo que parezca asesinato. Culpa a otro, como lo de Khaliggat.

-Ya veremos, Loki…- dijo ella, saliéndose de la tina. – Vamos. Tengo que ver los daños.- dijo, refiriéndose al templo.

-Creo que descansaste mucho, querida. Ya me conocen. SI me presento en pleno Delhi, me descubrirán en seguida y todo se irá al diablo. Se te olvidó ese pequeñito detalle – bromeó.

-Mueve tu trasero, idiota.

-Es en serio. Kali… vamos…

-No, en serio, acá.- lo señaló. Él se arrastró, y salió de la tina.

Ella sacó una pequeña bola flotante, y la puso en su mano y en la de él mismo. Salieron partículas, y comenzó a vibrar. Se adhirieron, y se pulverizó.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya no nos pueden rastrear. Creen que haré otra cosa contigo. Tú te puedes mostrar como tal. Esto, a su vez, rastrea a quien nos rastree.

-¿Cómo…?

-Hefesto lo desarrolló para mí. Aquí se hace pasar por un científico muy brillante y rico, incluso tiene familia e hijos. Le pagué mucho para esto, ya que tenía que viajar a muchos lados. Y no quería que nadie se enterase, siquiera mis tíos.

-Vaya…

-En fin. Nos vemos mañana, tonto. Ahora debemos ir a nuestros mundos.

-Oye.

-Dime- dijo ella, desapareciendo.

-Estuvo bien.

-Tú sorpréndeme. – dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza.

Él solo sonrió.

**Brahmapura**

Kali seguía con el Concejo, hablando del plan que habían descubierto por parte de los Olímpicos para apoderarse de Asgard. La idea era, sencillamente, hacer matar a Odín en un accidente de caza. Esos eran los informes que traía Hanaman, convertido en un simple pájaro.

-Ya avisamos a los guardianes, y no saldrá. Sif mandó saludos, majestad- dijo el cara de mono, y ella asintió, pensativa. Entonces, se sintió extraña, y cuando volvió en sí, tenía la mesa quemada, y la sacaban de la sala.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- preguntó. Su hermana la miró extrañamente, y tocó su frente, para luego gritar. Su carne estaba quemada.

-¡Estás ardiendo!- gritó. – Pero tu ropa no se consume… es extraño…

Trató de meterse al estanque, pero el agua comenzó a hervir. Sacó el pie, asustada. Corrió, dejando el piso hirviendo, y luego se tocó. Estaba helada. Exhaló hielo hasta congelar todo y se desvaneció.

** Midgard**

Loki le mostró en su teléfono de Tony Stark la hora. Una hora tarde. Se veía furioso e inquieto.

-¡Como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo!- le reclamó, en la cima de la montaña. -¿Qué te demoró? ¿Cuál sari ibas a escoger?- le reclamó.

Kali se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento, no estoy bien- le dijo molesta. – Creo que la que está causando todo soy yo, y no sé por qué. También me afecta a mí.- le informó.

Él le tocó la frente, y su mano se puso azul, para luego quedar inerme.

-Es muy raro. Parece que tuvieses el poder de un gigante de hielo- observó.

-Ojalá no sea como nuestra 'clamidia', o algo.- dijo, mirándolo recriminatoriamente, pero él no entendió nada.

-¿Cla... qué?

Ella sonrió, porque seguía siendo tan novato en las cosas mundanas… sobre todo las concernientes a las humanas. En eso Thor también era torpe,pero podía adaptarse mejor. Quería divertirse con Loki.

-Y por eso estamos aquí. Clamidia es una enfermedad que da cuando el hombre está con varias chicas, y…

-Okey- dijo él interrumpiéndola. – No creo. Bueno, si sabes que Angerboda también es una giganta por ende no pasa nada, y..

-Ya- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, porque no quería saber nada de su vida sexual. – Creo que me pegaste algo de tu poder.

-Idioteces. Ya hallaremos el origen- le dijo, para luego tocarla. Ardía, y la miró extrañado.

-Yo no fui- le dijo, levantando las cejas.

-¡Ya sé que no!- le dijo ella, fastidiada. – Ahora bajemos.

-Pero qué humor. Al fin y al cabo, mujer…- protestó él. -¿No estarás en tus…?

-Vaya, vamos a estar una semana aprendiendo de los midgardianos y se te ocurre comenzar con lo escatológico. Eso es tan tuyo…- dedujo.

- Tu comenzaste con la clamidia- replicó él, y ella le puso un prendedor metálico en la solapa. El juguete de Hefesto.

-¿Estás segura de que no me pillarán con tu artefacto o lo que sea?- le preguntó, mirando el prendedor. Ella se lo puso en la solapa.

-No empeñé medio patrimonio mío por nada, ¿no crees? Si nos pillan, te doy el placer de masacrar a Hefesto.

-De hecho, lo haría por mejores motivos. Como salir contigo.- le dijo, y ella volteó los ojos.

-Vamos - le dijo él.

Entraron a Delhi, y él se transfiguró con su abrigo y su bufanda. Ella lo miró incrédula.

-No me hablas en serio.

-¿Qué? Es elegante- protestó. Ella le tiró el abrigo.

-¡Pero qué haces, mujer!- le dijo, y tres niños indios se lo llevaron. Ella tiró también la bufanda verde.

-Eso es cruel…

Ella abrió las manos, protestando.

-¿Ves a esto con cara de Stuttgart?

-Te refieres a donde estuve la última vez que…

-¡Eso!

-No. Pero me voy a ver como todos estos palurdos – dijo, mirando con desprecio a los transeúntes, y se apartó de repente, porque un rickshaw pasó a toda velocidad, y luego una moto con una mujer con un becerro en su regazo. Luego más protestas, de un camión lleno de más personas morenas. Todos hablaban el hindi rápidamente.

-Loki, deja la espectacularidad.- dijo ella, y él señaló una valla, donde había una película de Bollywood. Era la escena de una boda. El hombre tenía su traje tradicional, y la mujer estaba vestida y recubierta en oro.

-¿Cómo se me verá eso puesto?

-Eso es de boda, te verías como un idiota.

-Tú te veías casi igual- dijo, para ofenderla. Ella lo empujó, y lo llevó a una cabina. Lo transfiguró. Camisa negra, pantalón azul oscuro.

-Me veo como un estúpido- protestó.

-El señor Johanssen, vienes por negocios. Yo soy tu traductora. ¿Okey?- dijo, entregándole una tarjeta. Él sonrió, porque veía su foto.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-De tu celular, tarado.

-A propósito, lo voy a… - dijo, sacándolo, y dos jovencitos pasaron y lo arrebataron. Se subieron a una moto.

-¿Qué me están haciendo esos malditos insignificantes mortales? ¡Nadie roba lo que es mío!- protestó, y ya iba a lanzarles un rayo, cuando ella lo desvió, y cayó sobre un puesto de frutas, dejando al vendedor aturdido y a un montón de gente preguntándose lo que pasó.

-¡Eso no se hace!- le dijo en sánscrito, furiosa. Él bajó su mano, y ella lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo a una callejuela.

-¿Quieres atraer a S.H.I.E.L.D en cinco segundos? Ya deben estar aquí, y por tu culpa. No puedes ser así de torpe. Nos están vigilando, sobre todo a mí. ¡Maldición!- dijo, y sacó su teléfono. Llamó y dio instrucciones en tamil.

-¿A quién llamaste?- le preguntó, molesto.

-A los de HYDRA, amigos míos. Ya vienen para borrar memorias. Ruega porque ganen la carrera.

-Genial, pero eso no ayudará, esos malditos mocosos tienen mi aparato.

-Está encriptado- replicó ella.- Sigue encriptado, ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

-Creo que sí…

-Ay- dijo ella palmoteándose la cabeza, angustiada. - ¿En serio? ¡Pero hiciste un desastre con eso! ¡Y yo te lo arreglé! ¡Y ahora…!

-¡Cálmate!- le gritó él. – No ayudas mucho como guía de esta expedición.- dijo irritado.

-Toda tu información puede pasar a la Internet, lo he visto.

-Internet.- dijo él, confundido.

-Ya te lo explicaré.

Ella se agachó, y cerró los ojos. Lo vio a diez cuadras.

-Nos vamos, amigo- dijo, y él tomó su mano.

-¿Qué?

-Teletransportados.

-¿Estás loco? Atraeríamos más a esos idiotas. Tomamos el rickshaw.

-Esos malditos podrían caer en manos de SHIELD, y…

Ella vio una moto, y la prendió con la llave. Le tiró el casco, y él lo miró extrañado. Ella se lo puso, y las dos manos en su cintura. Él subió las cejas.

-Vamos ya- dijo, al ella mirarlo irritada. Arrancó a toda velocidad, y él solo gritó.

-¡Manejas peor que Thor! ¡Con razón nunca te soltaron una maldita nave espacial!- protestó. -¡Cuidado con el…!

Gritó otra vez, al ir por otra callejuela y atravesarse entre una vaca, y luego entre dos rickshaws y un taxi. Loki oía las protestas, el humo, el ruido y la música. Le parecía degradante el cómo vivían los humanos que adoraban a Kali y a su familia, y luego vio uno de los templos, gigantescos, y un arco. Rojo. Se maravilló por las cúpulas, iguales a las de la casa de Kali.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Lo construyeron ustedes?

-Akshardam. Un templo milenario. Es reciente, aunque sé que Visnú puso dinero.

-Llega a impresionar. – observó.

Kali seguía conduciendo a toda velocidad. Loki veía el contraste entre el caos, y la espectacularidad de la que se quejaba Kali . Varias imágenes de Shiva y Visnú, y muchas más de Ganesha. El río, apestoso, y basura. Un elefante, al que ella sorteó con habilidad. Llegaron a una zona mucho más paupérrima, y allí encontraron a los dos jovencitos. Los vieron bajarse, y Kali solo chasqueó los dedos, y los dejó paralizados. Loki vio de pronto cómo salían más personas ,desaliñadas, siendo casi rastrojos humanos.

-Vaya. Y por estos es que lucha mi hermano. Si tan solo les diese vidas dignas- observó, con desprecio. – Pero se limita a blandir su martillo. Es patético. ¿Acaso merecen vivir, Kali? Les vendría mejor la muerte.- dijo, al observarlos famélicos y hostiles, en medio de la porquería.

-Muchos no merecen vivir, Loki. Otros estarían mejor muertos. Pero una vida más o una vida menos no significa nada para nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Me encantaría matarlos por hacerme pasar tanto trabajo. Pero sería un regalo- le dijo a la joven, que los miraba silenciosa, e inerme.

-Si nos dan todo lo que tienen, saldrán vivos- dijo uno de los jóvenes, que no eran los que habían robado. Era otro, cejijunto, contrahecho. Loki sonrió, y Kali lo miró sin alterarse.

-No pienso hacer eso- les respondió en hindi. – No tenemos por qué. Ustedes robaron mi artefacto.

-No debieron estar aquí- le respondió otro, sacando una pistola. Otro sacó un vidrio. Loki comprobó como cierta su teoría de que los humanos no merecían un destino mejor. Eran capaces de lo más bajo y por insignificancias. Eran de raza menor, eran despojos. Uno amenazó a Kali con un vidrio, colocándolo en su mentón.

-La cara de ella… no volverá a ser igual. En serio, basuras.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, cuando la vieron transformarse, por un momento. Loki mismo se sorprendió, ya que no creía que ella se mostrase tan fácil. Pero luego volvió a la normalidad, y los vio arrodillados, y asustados.

-Ahora mátalo a él- le dijo al más pequeño. Le entregó una pistola, y este lo hizo. Luego le ordenó a otro que lo hiciera, y así se mataron entre todos. Los demás volvieron y explicarían a la policía, al día siguiente, que se mataron por una riña de dinero. Loki y Kali, ya caminando por la ribera del Yamuna, llena de suciedad, y también de creyentes y buscadores de monedas, estaban sin hablar. Se sentaron.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No sé- dijo ella, sin mirarlo. – Me repugnó cuando vi en ellos nuestra misma determinación. Esa pueril y rastrera determinación de causar mal solo por el hecho de poseer migajas. Los desprecié tanto que no me dieron opción.

-Lo estamos arruinando- le dijo él. – Se supone que lo arreglaríamos solos. Hubiésemos podido.- le reclamó.

-Lo hice así porque me dio placer verlos matarse entre sí, Loki. Tengo compasión a los que son compasivos. Destruyo a los que no lo muestran.

-Tu filosofía es barata, pero funciona.- le replicó, y vio a un faquir lavándose en el río. Dos viudas conversando, y un turista viendo a lo lejos, al templo. Y los pobres buscadores de monedas. Vio a uno muy joven, que no salió a la superficie.

-Es que simplemente… no puedo creer que se maten por esto- dijo, mirando el teléfono, y dándole una moneda. Ella asintió.

-Incluso por cosas más pequeñas. Mira. Hay otro muerto ya- le dijo.

-Vaya- dijo,pensando en la puerilidad e insignificancia humana. Ahora sí que menos entendía por qué Thor los defendía. Y la vio a ella, mirando al sol, brillando, incandescente. Puso su mano, azulada, sobre la suya, y eso la volvió a la normalidad.

-Gracias-le dijo ella, y él la besó, para horror de los que circundaban las escalinatas. Ella mostró su punto rojo en el comienzo del cabello, y lo apartó.

-¿Qué?

-Para ellos no es apropiado.

-Me importa un comino.

Ella suspiró, se puso el velo y siguieron mirando el Yamuna, para luego tomar un taxi hasta Khaliggat.

**Escuela de Dioses de Yggdrasil**

-Hijo de p()&/&)/&/)

Angerboda escupió, y se puso a gritar ensordecedoramente. Estaba en plena biblioteca de Yggdrasil, y Sif, que se encontraba en el lugar, se delató al instante.

-¿Tu? ¿En la Biblioteca de la escuela?- la señaló Angerboda.

Sif miró a un lado y al otro, y Angerboda notó de inmediato que el libro que tenía se llamaba 'reencarnaciones', escrito por Brahma Kumar, uno de los legendarios sabios del mundo Deva. La guerrera de cabello oscuro también miró el libro que la giganta tenía, y era sobre transformaciones y avatares, del mismo autor.

-Bueno, yo… ahora estoy leyendo, porque… Thor me mandó a consultar un tema. Está intrigado por lo que está pasando en Midgard, ¿sabes? No sé si tu jefa te contó, y pues yo… sí, estoy en eso- dijo, alzando los hombros.

-Pero 'Reencarnaciones' no es un tema que esté dentro de esa categoría, ¿o sí?- preguntó la giganta, suspicaz.

-Bueno, estoy mirando. Si tú pudieras ayudarme, o el señor Hades…

-No lo sé. Estoy ocupada con mis propios asuntos. A propósito, ¿a dónde fue que viajó tu rey?

-A Alfheim… creo.

-¿Quién lo acompaña?

-Fandral y Volstagg. Pero creo que eso es asunto nuestro. – respondió Sif en la misma tónica.

-Lo sé, cariño. Bueno, adiós…- dijo, Angerboda, que miró sospechosamente el libro. Sif suspiró, y se llevó el libro en su nave, preocupada. Entró a Skandar, donde Ares estaba con sus hombres. Tocó su hombro.

-¡Carajo! Casi me matas de un susto. Mis hombres caen como moscas. Los de Visnú y Shiva también. Algo los está matando- le dijo, preocupado.

-Lo conseguí. Si dices que Kali o Laskmí deben estar intentando revivirlo, deben hacerlo con estos métodos.- dijo Sif. - Debo ir a reunirme con Thor. Debo contarle lo que hemos estado haciendo.

-Gracias- dijo el barbudo. Pero una mosquita se fue de la tienda, y se transportó al palacio Deva. Era Laskmí, que le contó enseguida por carta a su sobrina que su marido y Sif ya sospechaban de ella.

**Alfheim**

Angerboda pidió audiencia privada con Odín, apenas lo vio en el balneario, pero ni Volstagg ni Fandral, ni mucho menos Balder, estuvieron dispuestos a que se acercase a él.

"Así que con eso cree que me engañará, el imbécil" pensó la giganta, furiosa y fuera de sí. Entonces, pensó en ponerlo en aprietos, ya que no delatarlo, ahí mismo. Comenzó a hablar con Balder, y a encontrárselo "de por casualidad". Este le decía que se estaba preparando para gobernar al lado de su mejor amigo. También comenzó a coquetear con Fandral, que a pesar de que la veía peligrosa, siempre le había parecido un buen botín. Volstagg, alerta de la situación, le escribió a Thor y a Sif, que se encontraba encubierta en Skanda. Heimdall estaba al tanto de todo, y solo se preocupaba por encontrar a Kali, o eso fue lo que le dijeron que hiciera. Pero ella parecía invisible ante él. Era igual a ese bribón embustero de Loki. Solo veía a Thor aprender los modos mortales, al lado de Jane, y cerrando el Mar del Norte, que de pronto se había abierto, trayendo a otra criatura. Él alertó al resto de los mundos sobre todo, y dio su reporte a Odín, que tuvo la genial idea de enviar a Volstagg para ayudar a Thor. Y Heimdala se preguntó por qué.

La molestia de una mujer celosa se veía reflejada en todo ese embrollo. Amora estaba con Kali (o Dhugavatti transformada en ella) ahora con los enanos de Nivadellir, consiguiéndoselos de aliados, y Karnilla fue la única que escuchó todo, boquiabierta.

-¡¿ESTÁ VIVO?!- le dijo, boquiabierta, en su palacio. Angerboda volteó los ojos.

-Eso no es lo peor- le dijo la giganta, irritada. Le susurró algo, y Karnilla se tapó la boca.

-¿Y ellos saben?

-No creo.

-Cuando se enteren… querida… cuando se enteren…

**Midgard**

**Nueva Delhi**

Loki se despertó con un gruñido, cuando oyó un coro y una polifonía extraña. Vio a Kali, en bañador, viendo televisión, mojando el tapete. Había una mujer como ella y otra como su tía, cantando. Entonces vino un tipo parecido a Krisnha, que comenzó a cantar y a bailar sin ninguna razón, con la chica, que cantaba agudamente. No lo podía soportar. Y vio los ritos que veía cuando iba a visitar a su amiga, más joven. Ella le daba la vela y los dos alzaban todo. Y luego, se cambiaban de vestido, y se integraba otro tipo parecido a Visnú, y veía bailar a la otra tipa, las mismas danzas de Kali. Al final bailaban todos, y a todos les brillaba el cabello. Kali parecía absorta.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó, extrañado.

-Bollywood. Es una película vieja. Se llama 'Khabie Kushie Khabie Gham'- le dijo, mientras la veía entusiasmada.

-'Entre sonrisas y lágrimas'- tradujo él. -¿Y qué se supone que hacen? Bailan porque sí y porque no. Y mira, el pelo siempre les brilla, es estúpido. Y ¿qué hace ese tipo?

-Se imagina que está con el hermano, pero este deshonró a la familia por casarse con la pobretona. Entonces se fueron.

-Es una gran estupidez. ¿Por qué siempre deben bailar? ¿No debería el tipo quitarle la empresa a su padre y traer de vuelta a su hermano? A su hermano, jah- dijo, y Kali lo miró raro.

-Es una idiotez. ¿Y qué es eso? Ahora baila levantando los hombros, como tú.

-No sé, así funciona- dijo ella, y él le arrebató el control. Cambiaron. Habían noticias.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Como el tipo que le daba noticias a tu papá o a mi tío. Pero acá lo hacen con pantallas.

-Divertido. ¿Sali en ellas luego de lo que hice en Nueva York?- le preguntó, molestando.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le dijo ella, levantando las cejas. –Matanzas en Siria, y genial, otra bomba en Bagdad. Tres muertos.

-¿Por qué se ponen bombas?

-Porque se odian.

-¿Y por qué se odian?- dijo él, tumbado.

-Porque adoran a un tipo. Se llama Alá- dijo ella, trayéndole fruta, y le dio a morder un banano. Él le dio otro mordisco.

-¿Y vale la pena el tal Alá para que maten por él?

-Para ellos sí. En fin- dijo ella, ahora comiendo yogurt. – Hay unos llamados sunitas, son como los menos "extremistas". Están los "chiitas", y esos son los que ponen las bombas. Y lo harán porque su principio es la guerra santa.

Loki se echó a reír.

-¡Y me condenan a mí por lo que hice! ¡Y mira esto! ¡Se matan por su dios falso! ¡Ja!- se echó a reír. – Por eso te lo digo. No hice nada distinto a lo que se hacen entre sí todos los malditos días. ¿No crees que merecen ser gobernados?

-No fuiste el primero, genio.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. ¿Qué hiciste cuando no estuve? – le preguntó extrañada. – Creí que tus incursiones a la Tierra te habían dado más información. Tú sabes… eres el "dios del engaño y la maldad, y la confusión", y toda esa basura.- le preguntó, pensando que él había perdido el tiempo si no había estado pendiente de MIdgard cuando ella estuvo encerrada.

-Eran tiempos antiguos. Sí hubo uno que otro que quisiera gobernar, pero nada espectacular…

-Aish- dijo ella, malhumorada, cambiando de canal. Otra polifonía extraña, y un hombre negro cantando.

-¿Y qué es eso?- dijo Loki mirándola extrañado, y más cuando ella comenzó a contonearse.

-'Bombastic'. El se llama Shaggy. Eso- dijo señalando el logo- MTV. Los jovencitos midgardianos adoran esto. Verlo. Todo lo que sale ahí.

Loki miraba como un estúpido los comerciales. Le preguntaba a cada rato.

-¿Y eso que es?- dijo él, viendo un comercial de una chica con el arco y otro rubio.

-'Los Juegos del Hambre' . La niña del arco se rebela contra un gobierno tiránico, tienen que matarse entre sí ante todos, hay un ganador…

-Interesante. No se aleja de la realidad de ahora.- observó, complacido. - ¿Hay libros?

-Sí. Dijo ella, organizando varias cosas en la mesa. –Los adolescentes los aman. Y bueno, algunos adultos también.

-¿Qué es un adolescente?- dijo Loki, ahora viendo a una jovencita rubia con un perrito y un vestido rosado. Todos gritaban por ella, que solo lanzaba besos. "Es bizca, pero la aman" dijo para sí, pensando en que no entendía por qué la consideraban sexi.

- Jóvenes. Como nosotros, en la escuela. Acá dominan el mundo. Todo se hace para ellos. Si haces algo que adoren, eres el Rey.

Él levantó las cejas.

-Parecen tener mal gusto.- dijo con desagrado, viendo a las chicas subirse el sostén, pero luego mirarlas con perversión.

-Importa un comino mientras te compren lo que vendes, amigo. Pero hay otras maneras. Ven acá- dijo, arrastrándolo al asiento. El comió yogurt. Había dinero, un arma y polvo blanco.

-Si tienes estas tres cosas, tienes poder.

-Te presento al dios dinero. Con este compras estos. Pero con estos – dijo señalando el polvo y el arma- tienes esto.

-Bueno, esto es un arma. – dijo Loki, mirando el calibre. - ¿Tiene silenciador?

-Ah, entonces sabes- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Claro, no estuve como un imbécil paseando mientras jugaban con el Teseracto. Hawkeye me enseñó algunas cosas. Y supongo que hay de más poder.

-Las que quieras. La gente destruye países enteros por esto.

-Genial. ¿Y esto?- dijo mirando el polvo blanco, con curiosidad.

-Es como el láudano. Se llama cocaína. Ellos consideran el drogarse de un modo ilegal. Así que si la vendes, te haces rico, pero tienes que matar a mucha gente si quieres seguir en el negocio. Y comprar otra. Es desgastante. ¡No la toques!- le gritó, pero ya era tarde. Él la había probado.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Vuelve a la gente adicta. Es como el opio, o mucho néctar, o algo…

-Ah, así- dijo él, imitando a un tipo moreno, con un traje que le parecía gracioso. Ella lo apartó.

-¡La esnifaste! ¡Pero qué idiota! Y como Al Pacino en 'Caracortada'. Ay- dijo ella palmoteando su cabeza.

-Soy un dios, no puede hacerme nada.

-Loki, acabas de esnifar 500 gramos. Eso mataría a un humano de sobredosis ahora mismo.- dijo ella.

-No me pasará nada.- dijo él, ignorándola.

Rato después, estaba muerto de la risa, viendo una película de bombardeos. Kali solo se asoleaba, mientras leía una revista.

-¡Esa música es gloriosa!- dijo, corriendo hacia ella. - ¿Cómo se llama el bardo?

-Se llama Wagner, Loki. Le gusta a tipos como tú.

-Es glorioso… ¡glorioso!- dijo, y la alzó hacia sus hombros, y comenzó a bailar con ella, mientras se reía por las bombas.

-Y solo alguien como tú se reíría en 'Apocalypse Now'- dijo, mientras él se desternillaba de la risa. Entonces ella sacó una jeringa, y se la clavó en el corazón. Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué me…?

-Insulina. Te calmará- dijo ella, cambiando de canal, y él se acercó, como un niño molesto.

-¿Qué es esa porquería? ¿Quién es ese?

-Se llama Justin Bieber. Es como tu hermano, pero con el carácter de Seth y el talento de mi hermana.

-Es un asco…

-Lo adoran todas las jovencitas de este mundo- dijo ella, divirtiéndose por su cara de horror. Él le arrebató el control, y luego vio a Tony Stark hablando de las últimas amenazas hacia su empresa. Lo cambió.

-Creí que eso te interesaría.

-Bah. ¡Dame mi bombardeo, ahora!- le gritó, de repente, y le arrebató el control otra vez. Ya había pasado.

-Mi bombard…- protestó, y se fue a vomitar, apartándola. Se sentó, cansado, apenas volvió. Ella solo podía reírse de él

-¿Qué hice?

-Reírte como un imbécil. Parecías Caracortada.- le dijo.

-¿Quién?

-No sabes nada- le dijo ella, sin sorprenderse, prendiendo el laptop. Hay mucho que tengo que explicarte.- dijo, mostrándole planos y claves y códigos. De pronto, salió un anuncio explícito.

-Wow. ¿Venden el Kamasutra aquí?- preguntó Loki, y Kali volteó los ojos.

-Eso fue culpa de mi sobrino. No debió tomar mi computador, maldición.- dijo, y él se echó a reír.

-¿Para ellos esto es importante?- señaló.

-Oh,Loki. Hay tan pocos de ellos que no, no creo que lo sea- dedujo, duramente. Él suspiró, molesto.

-Eso es Universal. Hacer lo que se hace… y reproducirse. Me pregunto si es en la forma en que tu y yo lo hacemos.- dijo, tomando su codo, de manera significativa. Ella lo miró escéptica.

-Igual…

-¿Eso también hace parte del curso?

-¿El hedonismo pervertido? Por supuesto- dijo ella, apartando el laptop.

-Bueno…- dijo él. – Dime qué es lo más extremo que tienen aquí. Por cierto, esa cosa …- dijo él

-Primero tenemos la lección, y luego lo que tú quieras- dijo ella, subiendo las cejas. – Claves, negocio…y vamos a lo que vamos…

-Nop. Necesito un aliciente- dijo, mostrándole el resto del polvo. Ella lo miró fastidiada.

-¿Vas a ser un adicto?

-No. Solo quiero ver lo que haces tú con esto.

Ella gruñó, y se puso en la nariz, para luego toser. Le dio a él, y tiró el resto al excusado.

-Nada- dijo, para ponerle el laptop en las largas piernas. Entonces, él le quitó el artefacto, y la besó sin darle tiempo para respirar, colocándose encima de ella, que solo comenzó a reírse como una loca.

Luego de un buen rato, los dos veían todo en su laptop. Bases de SHIELD, cuentas de las empresas que manejaba Kali. Armas. HYDRA. Poder absoluto. Ella le enseñaba cada cosa. Entonces, él miró los techos de Delhi, y el templo a lo lejos. Uno de los tantos.

-Fuimos a tu templo, anoche, todo estaba en ruinas. El fuego salió de tu estatua. ¿Por qué crees que es? –le preguntó.

-Por lo que te digo. No soy yo la causante, no sé si es por lo que me está pasando. No debió pasar así.- dijo, entre molesta y triste. Él notó su estado al instante.

-No me digas que te da tristeza.- se burló.

-Un poco. Era lindo mi lugar, ¿sabes? Te subía el ego, y todo eso…maldición- dijo, irritada.

-Ayer hiciste que varios se mataran entre sí. Mataste a los otros de forma inconsciente solo…¿Por qué estaban en tu templo?

-Tal vez- le respondió, confundida y contrariada. Él vio el mismo gesto de tristeza que ella no disimuló al ver los dolientes alrededor de su templo. Vio su estatua, y solo pudo quedarse viéndola ahí, con desolación. No entendía por qué. Ella no había cruzado la línea.

-Hay que trabajar en eso.- le dijo, tocando su pantorrilla. Otra vez quemaba. ÉL se quejó, y puso su mano azulada sobre su pantorrilla, para darle algo de tranquilidad.

-Lo chistoso es que no te quema a ti, quema a quienes se te acercan- dijo, y ella se metió al agua con él, en la piscina del balcón. Ella miró unas cortadas.

-Sigues pensando tú en tu mamá, en que la mataste y todo eso…- dijo, al verlo con las cortadas en las manos. -¿Por qué te hiciste eso?

-Para castigarme- le dijo, trémulo. – Para recordármelo.

Ella suspiró, irritada. Estaba cansada de decirle que él no la había matado, pero prefirió dejarlo así. Besó sus manos, y luego tontearon un rato, para luego hundirse los dos. Luego siguieron escuchando música de todas partes, y Kali le explicaba lo que era un radio, o un locutor. Y más sobre todo lo que había hecho en la Tierra.

**Skanda**

Sif esperaba cerrando los ojos. Vio de repente, varias sombras entrar a la tienda, y lo presintió. Entonces, decidió entrar con espada en mano, y encontró a Ares con varias mujeres, brindando con Shiva y Visnú.

-¿Qué? ¡Creí que te iban a matar! ¿Para eso me pusiste a hacer guardia? ¡Y yo preocupándome por ti! ¿No que tus hombres caían como moscas?

-Wow. Oye… no es por meterme, ni nada- dijo Shiva. – Pero hablas con el marido de mi… prima.

-¡Aún peor! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No que debían estar peleando?

-Verás, esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Estamos lejos de las chicas. – dijo Shiva. – Estamos pensando… en hacer un reino aparte. No queremos conquistar, ni nada, solamente fiestear. Visnú está de acuerdo. Estamos con la situación lastimera solo... para que nos den más dinero- dijo, como si ser corrupto fuera algo natural. Sif gruñó.

-Sí, estamos cansados. Kali lo hizo bien…

-¿Kali?- preguntó Sif levantando las cejas.

-Ella fue la que causó la guerra- dijo él, comiéndose una presa, y eso que lo creía vegetariano. – Lo que es genial porque acá podemos pelear, y tener las mujeres que queramos…

-¡Pero ustedes debían gobernar un reino, estar al tanto! ¡Kali se está apoderando de todo, o eso me dijo Ares! – dijo Sif, furiosa. – Por eso accedí a cuidar su espalda. Pero ya no. ¡Eres un idiota!- dijo, empujando a Ares, que fue detrás de ella.

-Oye, oye… oye. Te lo agradezco, pero Kali está demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por mí. Le pediré el divorcio. Visnú ya me lo aconsejó. Dijo que igual, me llevaré una buena parte, estaremos juntos todos aquí. Estaré lejos de casa, es un fiambre estar ahí- dijo recordando a su padre. Estaremos bien.

-Dicen que está de viaje, a quien sabe dónde. ¿No te parece sospechoso?

-Que haga lo que quiera, mientras no me mate ,y yo no esté allá…- dijo Ares, alzando los hombros.

-En fin. Conseguí a uno de los sacerdotes del templo, es el informante de Visnú. Él puede ayudarnos en caso de que suceda algo.

-Sif, si he de morir, será de frente, o como sea. En fin. Gracias- dijo abrazándola. Ella suspiró. Le dio un pastelito.

-Un regalo.

Él le sonrió, y se lo comió de inmediato.

-De nada.

-Gracias- dijo, mirándola largamente. –Oye- dijo, tomándola de la mano. -Deberías conseguirte un novio. Deberíamos salir, apenas me divorcie y eso. No puedes estar por siempre enamorada de Thor. Es un imbécil. No vio lo que tenía al frente- dijo insinuante, y ella suspiró.

-Me dices eso luego de pillarte con cinco zorras en la tienda. No cambias- dijo, levantando las cejas. – Todos los príncipes de Yggdrasil están locos.

-Hefesto no. Es un buen partido. En fin. Piénsalo, pequeña.

Ella se fue, y Heimdall la hizo desaparecer con un halo de luz. Apenas él volvió, encontró a Shiva y a Visnú atrás.

-¿Y qué? ¿A fiestear?

Uno lo apuñaló, y el otro lo degolló. Ares comenzó a desangrarse, y las figuras se retiraron. Llegaron a donde la Kali que estaba en Nivadellir, en su habitación. Era el mismo Kartikeya, y otro demonio. Kali, supuestamente de viaje en Nivadellir, se transformó en Dhugavatti.

-¿Está hecho?

-Hecho. Tienes que informarle a tía Kali.

-Sí, niñito. Por fin cometiste tu primer asesinato importante. Te felicito- dijo la anciana al mocoso, que sonrió torvamente.

-Me la debía. Odiaba a ese sujeto. ¿Ahora sí, tía Kali se aliará con Loki y matará a mis padres?- preguntó, sin ápice de remordimiento.

-Todo a su tiempo.

-Por cierto,¿tía Kali ordenó el asesinato?

-También- dijo la anciana. – Tu abuela Laskmí tuvo la misma idea.- dijo, sospechosamente. – Quién sabe por qué.

Mientras tanto, los verdaderos Shiva y Visnú estaban apenas llegando al jolgorio, con cuatro tipas cada una de gancho de los dos. Vieron a Ares desangrarse, y se armó el escándalo. Visnú comenzó a sospechar de Kali, pero hubo una emboscada. Ordenó llevar el cuerpo de Ares al planeta Deva, y siguió con la guerra. Shiva pensó en Sif y sus innumerables lágrimas.

**Midgard**

**Calcuta**

Loki estaba en el rickshaw, con gafas oscuras. No podía con la luz. Solo recordó haber despertado con un montón de mujeres a su lado, y Kali en el medio. Botellas, comida, montones de comida. Polvo blanco, que le aburrió. Licor. Ese era el hedonismo pervertido mortal, no muy lejano del de ellos mismos. Luego, a una fábrica de armas, charlas con CEOS (con Kali transfigurada en su forma poderosa), y por último,más costumbres y vanidades mortales. Kali también tenía gafas. Llegaron a otro templo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Recuerda que tenemos que ir a Berlín, luego a Noruega, y luego a Londres. Me encantará ver a mi hermano, aunque sea de lejos.

-Me tienen un mensaje- dijo ,bajándose, y haciendo el saludo tradicional. Loki ni siquiera los miró, y entre todo el gentío, vieron a Laskmí al lado de su imagen y estatua. Estaba con su misma enigmática sonrisa. Loki miró a Kali asustado.

-No puede verme…

-¿Y tú crees, mocoso, que Odín viajaría tanto como lo haces tú? ¿O que iría siquiera a una boda que no le concierne, más aún de la examante de su malogrado hijo?- dijo Laskmí, sin siquiera dejarlo acercarse. Este comprendió, y sonrió.

-Creí que enloqueció por la muerte de mi madre. ¿Era también su propio juego el que jugó con nosotros?

Laskmí sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes, y acercándose, vestida con su sari rojo.

-No. Lloro aún a tu madre de todo corazón.- dijo con pesar. – Pero esta es la oportunidad única para que por fin, una mujer se apodere de todo. Que hayas matado a tu padre (porque serías muy estúpido si lo dejaste vivo), me hizo entender que todo ha cambiado…

-¿Y cómo lo descubrió?

-Kali habría enloquecido, ni se habría aliado con ustedes. ¿Para qué? Odiaba a Odín. Odia a Thor. Desprecia a todos los demás. Su actitud, sus ausencias… son raras. Además, no sentía tu espíritu entre los muertos- dijo, acercándose, y dándole una flor a Kali, que bajó la vista. Su tía era astuta.

-¿Puede usted comunicarse con los muertos?

-Sí, y a mi voluntad. Algunas veces.

-¿Puede… hacerlo con Madre?- dijo, rogándole. Laskmí lo miró altiva.

-No te lo has ganado. No veo por qué dártelo. En fin. Vengo a informarles a los dos que sea lo que estén haciendo, funciona. Eres viuda- le dijo a Kali, que miró a Loki sin expresión. Su primera víctima real. El hombre que se acercara y la amara…

-Es un lujo que pocas se dan. Espero que tengas una buena coartada para que ahora mi marido y Shiva no te manden lejos. Y sé que la tienes- dijo, con doble significancia.

-Debo volver.-le dijo a Loki. Este sonrió.

-Y yo. Hades ya lleva mucho tiempo como yo. Debe estar divirtiéndose, pero… es mejor volver al trabajo.

-No sean tan tontos, niños- dijo Laskmí, recorriendo el templo y mirando las pinturas. – Tú debes fingir aplomo. Dirás que mandarás a alguien por poderes. Es decir, yo. Y a ti, ¿qué te importa?

-Tiene razón- se dijeron al mismo tiempo. Lasksmí sonrió.

-Ay, niños… si quieren conquistar el Universo…tienen que aprender mucho. En fin, veré cómo quedó- dijo, para desaparecer.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose.

-¿Lo ordenaste tú?- le preguntó, mirando la pintura de Laskmí, tan generosa y benevolente. Todo lo contrario de lo que era en realidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Deshacerme de Balder será más complicado. Tu tía está en negociaciones, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Ella se sentó, descompuesta. Loki vio entonces cómo había sucedido lo de Khaliggat. Ella lo había causado, al acurrucarse sobre sí, y entonces vio que todo estaba a punto de arder. Un encargado se acercó.

-Tiene que llevar a esta mujer al Hospital- le dijo en inglés. Pero apenas la tocó, se quemó, y miró a Loki horrorizado.

-Tiene … algo…

-Aléjese- le dijo, mirándolo peligrosamente. Con la otra mano que la tocó, la puso azul, y ella volvió a la normalidad, respirando. Salieron apresuradamente, y ella lo apartó, respirando agitadamente.

-Yo fui la que causé lo de mi templo… seguramente también lo de Brasil…

-Pero…¿ por qué? ¿Por qué te está dando esto? ¿Vas a morir? ¿Fue por lo del Aether?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sudando, y respirando agitadamente. Los buscaba la Policía.

-Si ellos… nos encuentran, es el fin…

Loki maldijo, y la condujo, cubriéndola con su velo, entre las sucias callejuelas, y luego entre la gran avenida. Entonces llegó al Ganges, al sucio Ganges. Y llegó a las escalinatas. Vomitó, y Loki temió lo peor, que saliesen todos los peces (si es que habían semejantes peces en ese río de porquería) muertos, de inmediato. Y que los pillaran. ¡Malhaya la hora en que había aceptado viajar a la Tierra! No entendía por qué aceptó llegar a ese moridero esplendoroso, sabiendo que había mejores lugares. Como Nueva York. Qué ironía. EL lugar que él mismo había destruido. Pero lo prefería "por lo menos en ruinas, es mejor que este basural", pensó. El agua se puso helada, de repente.

-Nos devolvemos- le dijo, y los dos desaparecieron de Midgard.

**Inframundo**

Angerboda estaba furiosa. Apenas le comentó a Hades y a Hel, los dos se miraron y se pusieron a reír, a carcajadas.

-¿Pues qué más querías? Ni con una poción habría podido controlarla. Estás loca, ¿cómo atraería sospechas sobre sí? Además, conejita, tú dijiste que no serías tan estúpida. Bueno, no has sido estúpida.

-Lo voy a matar- dijo Angerboda, levantando las cejas.

-Nadie es monógamo- dijo Hades, como por defenderlo.

-Lo voy a delatar, a retorcer. Espera y verás- dijo, y desapareció. Los dos entes se miraron.

-¿Por qué fue tan imbécil?- le preguntó Hel. Hades volteó los ojos.

-Porque él siempre es un especialista en arruinarlo todo. Te lo juro.- le dijo, fastidiado.

-Ella va a echarlo a perder todo.

-Nah. Primero la mata.

-¿Y eso no es malo?

-Nah, por fin vendría conmigo. Para siempre- dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada, y Hel le pegó un calvazo.

-¿Y tu esposa, menso? Y luego dices que por qué este viene a arruinarlo. Eres idéntico a todos los tipos, imbécil- dijo, para luego tomar su café. – Mierda. Tiene lactosa- dijo, para tirarlo.

**Brahmapura**

Todo el mundo interpretó el estado de Kali como su dolor por su profunda pérdida. Ella ni había derramado una sola lágrima por su marido muerto. Su familia política tomó su enfermedad como una muestra extrema de su luto, pero desde ahí desconfiaron de los Devas, aún más. Angerboda y Kali se encontraban ante la habitación que ella tenía en llamas.

-Debes tener cuidado. ¿Ustedes no se derriten ante el fuego, o algo?- preguntó Laskmí a Angrboda, que la miró como "¿es en serio?", ante el comentario racista.

-¿No?

-No- dijo, molesta.

Laskmí sonrió. Angerboda se asustó, y solo vio a la Reina madre pasar como si nada.

-Comida helada de los gigantes de hielo. – Te gustará.

-Maldita sea- dijo ella, despeinada. – Ahora todo se va a congelar… ¿qué demonios me está pasando?

Angrboda se apretó los labios, pero solo levantó las cejas y le sirvió la comida. Ella la congeló.

-Maldición- dijo, para luego calentarla. Tuvo que comerse lo poco que no pudo quemar.

-Majestad- dijo Angrboda. - ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Creo que tengo la solución.

-Adelante. – dijo ella suspicaz, para retirarse. La giganta se sentó de inmediato a su lado, tomando su mano.

-Vamos a ir a donde el sujeto.- le dijo.

-¿Cuál sujeto? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó extrañada.

-El que ha reunido la mayor energía de ustedes y que puede dar con tu problema. – le dijo un poco molesta. Ella la miró sin comprender. Entonces, entraron dos damas de compañía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Señora… su remedio.

-Lárguense…- les dijo, para luego voltearse. Ya no quería escuchar a Angerboda ni a nadie, pero la pelioscura fue insistente.

-Sidharta Gautama, se llama. Es uno de los pilares de energía de tu mundo. Él puede curarte- dijo , y Kali la miró interesada.

-Creí que era una leyenda.

-No por nada lo adoraban. Estuve investigando- le dijo astutamente.

Lo mismo le dijo a Loki/Odín, que la miró escéptico allá en Asgard.

-Pero si Sidharta Gautama… es un simple mortal. Eso dicen las leyendas.

Angerboda vio que Loki era difícil de convencer.

-Buda vive, y vive escondido en Bután. Eso me revelaron mis pesquisas.

-¿Y por qué estás tan interesada en que yo vaya? Es tu deber llevar a Kali a curarse. Trabajas para ella.

-Es una fuente de energía que te podría servir en el futuro.- dijo la giganta, levantando la ceja.

Entraron de repente, y Angerboda se arrodilló en el acto. Eran dos devas.

-Madame, la reina… se puso negra como la noche. Causó un terremoto al Sur.- le informaron. Ella hizo una reverencia.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?- preguntó Odín a Angerboda.

-Sí. Creo que ya se lo expresé… majestad- dijo ella, y se fue en el acto. En la noche, luego de revolcarse, Loki/Odín, por fin decidió ir a visitarla. Cerró su habitación, y se fue con uno de los juguetes de Kali. Por supuesto, dejó un avatar, como le había enseñado Hades.

Llegó a Muspelheim, transportado. Así estaba, como si fuese carbonizada, acostada en su apartamento.

-¿Qué le dijeron?- le preguntó a Angerboda, que suspiró, aclarando su garganta.

-Este es su peor estado. Si estuviera furiosa puede destruir los Nueve Mundos.- dijo, preocupada por ella.

-Genial. ¿Algo más? Sabes que debo volver a Asgard.- dijo, tocándola, para luego observarla. Su rostro era negrísimo.*

-¡No sé!-le gritó Angerboda. Loki la iba a tomar de la mano para sacarle más información, pero Kali de repente comenzó a reírse.

-¿Mataste a Baldr?

-Cómo crees. Desde nuestra incursión pasaron dos meses. ¿Cómo fue el entierro del imbécil?- dijo, para mantenerla consciente. Se refería a su marido.

-No sé. Solemne, supongo.- dijo. -¿Y cuánto llevas con eso, lo de Balder?- preguntó Kali, como si nada.

-Dos meses.

Kali se echó a reír otra vez.

-Idiota, el muérdago. Biblioteca sección 11. – dijo, antes de ó que su cabeza le iba a explotar.

-Gracias por lo de Baldr. Servirá.

-Aj…

Todo comenzó a temblar.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que destruya su propio apartamento.- dijo Angerboda. Se teletransportaron los tres. Llegaron a una zona montañosa, llena de ruinas. Una estatua gigante de quien Loki conocía por los libros. El poderoso Sidharta Gautama, maestro del máximo estado. Poder puro. Kali se paró, y los tomó a los dos de las manos, guiándolos, frenética, hasta llegar a una puerta oscura.

-Eso se ve…- dijo Angerboda haciendo mala cara. Loki estaba intrigado, y llegaron a un plano negro, con páneles blancos a los lados. Había un cubo blanco, parecido al Teseracto.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Loki, con ambición. Angerboda miró todo, sorprendida, y maravillada.

Sonó un poderoso susurro continuo. Era un Om. Luego una risa estentórea y cordial. Sintieron un aliento que los llenó de paz. Kali se desvaneció.

Entonces, apareció un hombre delgado, de cabello negro y cabello cebolla, totalmente cerúleo. Los miró plácidamente.

-Así que vienen tres extraños de los Nueve Mundos a visitarme… qué buena compañía. Lamento decirles que no atiendo sino solo los jueves…

-Angerboda, si es una de tus bromas, no es chistoso- dijo Loki. Esta solo alzó los hombros, porque tampoco sabía nada, ¿o sí?

-Y vienen por ella. Felicidades. – le dijo a Loki. –Felicidades- dijo abrazándolos a los dos. Loki lo empujó.

-Explíquese ahora. Dígame qué le está pasando.

-¿Nunca les advirtieron que si dos energías malignas se unen, darían al traste con todo? Eso es educación básica- dijo, sentándose sobre el cubo.

-Sí, pero…- dijo Loki, y el hombre lo silenció. Este lo miró furioso.

-Bhairavi o Chandi es la peor forma de energía naciente…una de las peores que se pueden engendrar. Sobre todo viniendo de tí – le dijo señalando a Loki, que lo miraba desconcertado.

-"¿Bhairavi?"

-Es el peor avatar de ella.- dijo señalando a Kali. - Esperaba que nunca te hubiese conocido… pero veo que el mal se atrae con el mal…

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con que ella se transforme en…eso?- le preguntó. - ¡Además la está matando!

Angerboda empequeñeció los ojos, y luego los volteó. Miró al ente, y este a ella. Era obvio.

-Veamos…- dijo el ente para divertirse. – Parvati es un ente. Su peor avatar es Kali. Avatar es como... si el ser tomara un poco del otro y se creara otro nuevo, pero con otras características. Eso es primaria.

-Ya, al diablo con sus lecciones- insistió Loki. -¿Es decir que le nacerá una hermana?

Angerboda pateó el piso diciendo como "No es posible". El ente solo se echó a reír, y Loki comprendió de inmediato. Abrió la boca desconcertado, mientras Angerboda asentía con la cabeza, mirándolo con reclamo.

-No… no es posible…- dijo Loki espantado. – No es posible…

-Lo es cuando dejas a alguien ocho horas esperando para irte con otra. Claro que es posible. Duh- le respondió la giganta. – Y si es todos los malditos días…

-Se diría que lo hiciste a propósito…- dijo el ente.

"Y lo hice a propósito, pero no creí que tan pronto" se dijo Loki, desconcertado. "Y no de esta manera".

-¡Y ella también! Por eso es que está destruyendo todo. Felicidades, imbéciles. Lo arruinaron lindo.- dijo Angerboda, antes de desaparecer. Loki se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Claro que tenía eso en mente, pero no de ese modo. ¿Tan poderoso iba a ser su hijo a tal punto de acabar con su madre? - se preguntó, mirando a Kali en el piso. Aunque le daría mucho pesar perderla, eso era claro. El ente solo miraba cómo Loki la cargaba, para dejarla en las escalinatas. "Igual, no quería que fuera así. Quería que sucediera cuando ya el trono fuera mío, y no de Odín. No pensé que las profecías de esos tontos ancianos fuesen ciertas", se dijo.

De repente, Kali se levantó, sin entender nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Es este? – dijo mirando a Sidharta, y antes de que Loki le pudiese explicar algo, vio cómo ella se abalanzó ante el pobre sujeto, y lo comenzó a desangrar, clavándole sus colmillos, y transformándose.

-¡Kali, Kali! ¡Espera, Ka…!- le grito, pero en vano. El ente ya se desaparecía, en un largo murmullo. Las luces se agitaban y pasaban todas a Kali.

Ella sacó los colmillos, y sintió que volvía a su color normal. Se veía plácida, sonriendo. Le ofreció su sangre, como hacía antes. Él la miró sintiéndose enfermo y desconcertado, pero accedió a hacerlo. Bebió con ella, como antes. Se sintió como un idiota, porque habían matado a la única persona que les había podido dar información. Solo vio a su amiga sonreír poderosamente, para luego transformarse. Él veía la sangre luminosa recorrer sus venas. Las de él estaban iguales.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hemos hecho- le dijo trémulo. Ella lo miró sin entender.

-¡Pero él me curaría! ¡Debía tomar su energía para no morir!- dijo ella sin inmutarse.

Él no supo cómo decirle, y apenas salieron a la playa, todo estaba destruido. Tsunami. Gente llorando. Ruinas, cadáveres.

-¿Esto hice?- le preguntó, ya sin orgullo. Él asintió, apretándose los labios y mordiéndose el puño. Miraba la destrucción, y la miraba a ella. Ella, al matar a uno de los pilares de energía deva, causaría más desastres.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-No sé. Matamos a la única persona que nos habría podido dar respuestas…

-¿De qué?

Él suspiró, y no respondió. Ella lo tomó del brazo, y él seguía sin respuesta.

-¿De qué? ¿Voy a explotar, o algo? ¡Dime!- le gritó. Él la tomó de los hombros.

-Algo más…- le dijo, y ella solo quería ver qué traslucía su mirada.

Se trasladaron a una luna árida. Ella estaba desconcertada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Él apretó los puños, y pateó todo.

-Vas a ser una mamá. ¿Ya? Lo dije.- expresó él, preocupado e irritado, pero ya maquinando. Era lo que él quería, exactamente, pero no de ese modo. Además, no sabía, en la práctica, cómo sería todo. Un día los Aesir le predijeron que sería padre de hijos terroríficos. Sabía que Angerboda sería madre de tres, pero no contaba con Kali y con el monstruo que tenía adentro.

Ella lo miró, abriendo la boca, sin asimilar nada todavía.

-¿Lo arruinamos?

-Lo jodimos. Completamente, cariño- le dijo, con una sonrisa desconcertada. Ella solo lo miraba aterrada.

-Eso ni a mis 17…

Él simplemente, se sentó a su lado, sin saber qué decirle. Eso ni a sus 17, cuando eran jóvenes y estúpidos. Quizás seguían siendo jóvenes y muy, pero muy estúpidos.


	7. My Baby Shot Me Down

**7. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang ( My baby shot me down)**

**Cualquier luna.**

Loki no sabía qué decir a la cara de estúpido desconcierto de su amiga. Trataba de no sonreír, pero ella lo pilló al instante, irritada.

-Déjame adivinar: Era a propósito.

Él podría decirle "no, nunca fue a propósito, no tuvimos precauciones, no hicimos caso de las advertencias", pero ella no le creería. Lo leía como un libro abierto, por lo menos ahí.

-Bueno, sí y no…

-Tú no vas a ser el que cargue con esto, puedes sonreír- dijo ella, furiosa, mirando al piso.

-Oye…

-Así que debo entender que cuando dijiste esa idiotez de "mi sangre y la tuya serán una", se debía a otra idiotez megalómana tuya, y no a una licencia poética. Ay, es que debí entenderlo. Soy tan idiota. Nick Fury sí que lo entendió. "El poder verdadero", y destruyes la maldita Nueva York. Y ahora… esto. Genial- dijo.

Loki la miró de manera extraña.

-No veo que quieras apuñalarme ahora mismo.

Ella bufó, incrédula.

-¡Te retorcería, te descuartizaría si pudiera! Pero me siento pesada, hinchada y cansada. Gracias,maldito. Me dejaste como una imbécil inválida.

Él se echó a reír, para mayor irritación de ella.

-Kali, ¡por favor! ¿Yo, poeta? ¿De veras creíste esa maldita estupidez?- dijo él, sonriendo sardónicamente, y abriendo las manos. Ella levantó las cejas, abriendo la boca, y luego se sentó, desconcertada.

-Sí… de verdad ,sí… como últimamente andabas con el estilo de "Arrodíllense ante mí y vean el glorioso propósito/poder verdadero" y toda esa basura…

-Hey, hey… tiene estilo, no era tan mala…-protestó Loki.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Lo que importa es que estoy embarazada!- le gritó. - ¡Embarazada! No es chistoso. No es nada chistoso. NO es divertido. Mi…hija… o lo que sea que hay adentro de mí me estaba matando, acabo de matar al sujeto que regulaba a mi mundo, ahora todo será un caos, y pasarán cosas extrañas. Nos culparán, estoy segura maldita sea que nos culparán, y yo no puedo sermadreporquetodoesuncaostueresunmonstruoyotambiény…

-¡YA!- le gritó Loki, tomándola de los hombros. – Ya…cálmate.- le dijo, mientras ella se hiperventilaba.

-¡No estoy lista!- le dijo con un hilo de voz. –Olvidaste ese pequeño maldito detalle…

-Ni yo, pero qué demonios. –Será poderosa, conquistará todo, y…

Kali se levantó, apartándose.

-Ah, no. No será un "Mini Me" tuyo. Primero muerta, y dudo que tú logres algo con eso- le dijo, colcoando sus manos en su cintura. Él se echó a reír.

-¿Entonces, de qué diablos sirve tener un hijo?

Ella se desconcertó. Quería ahorcarlo, pero sabía que ya le saldría con esa respuesta. Eso era tan de él.

-No sé, debimos pensarlo antes de participar en este proyecto – dijo ella, haciendo la señal de comillas, y señalando su vientre. – Pero no. No la reclamarás como tuya. Ella tendrá opciones.

-Eres ingenua, ¿sabes? Si algún día descubren que es mi hija, querrán matarla. Ya no tendrá eso que llamas 'opciones'- le dijo. – Piénsalo. Puede servir para nuestros propósitos.

-Cambia los pañales, y te aseguro que huirás como alma que lleva Hades. No te estoy pidiendo que seas su padre, idiota. Te pido que no hagas algo raro y estúpido, como de costumbre.

-No pienso que sea algo "raro y estúpido". – replicó él, un poco molesto. -Es tanto mía como tuya. Y ya oíste a la cosa que matamos, o más bien, mataste. Va a ser poderosa, más que tú. Su mundo será hostil. Tendrá que aprender de qué lado está. Y admítelo, tú y yo no somos muy buen ejemplo.

Ella suspiró, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-¿Quieres saber?- le preguntó Loki con picardía, y ella lo empujó. Él la sentó.

-Tendrá de madre a una perra megalómana, neurótica, compulsiva, e insaciable y a un padre torturado, psicópata y completamente mezquino. No es buena combinación- dijo, desconcertada.

-Quizás su madre, esa perra megalómana, es la única que sabe que su padre psicópata tiene sus razones. Y su padre psicópata sabe que su madre perra y megalómana mataría, como lo hizo, a millones solo porque viviese. Incluso él- dijo, tomándola del hombro.

-La cagamos- dijo ella, recostada en su hombro. Él asintió. De pronto, ella comenzó a besarlo, y él sonrió, para luego pegarse contra una roca.

-Aquí no…hay rocas…

-Cállate- le dijo, entusiasmada, para luego besarlo. Luego de otro rato, miraban las estrellas, semidesnudos.

-Si no lo arruinamos antes, ahora sí- dijo ella, traumatizada.

-Sí, de acuerdo. ¿Por qué de repente…?- le preguntó él, sorprendido de su abrupto cambio.

-Hormonas.

-¿Hormo qué?

-Basura de mujeres.

-Ah. Me gustan. Es en serio. Piénsalo. Será nuestra más perfecta creación.- dijo, levantándose. – Lo mejor de nosotros. Si algún día llego a gobernar, ella tendrá tu trono y parte de los Nueve Mundos.

-Loki, mi hija no será una imbécil disfrazada con ansías megalómana tratando de vengar a su padre**. Olvídalo- dijo ella, señalando altivamente con un dedo . Él se irritó, y le sonrió levemente.

-Ya te dije lo que le pasará apenas descubran que es mía. – le advirtió. – Está bien- le dijo, parándose y colocándose su traje. – Te dejaré que la críes como quieras. Pero no me privarás de verla cuando y como me apetezca.

-Excelente. Pero no vas a obligarla a matar por ti o lo que sea. Ella elegirá. – dijo, y solo lo vio sonreír taimadamente, como prueba de que aceptaba.

-Lo que no te permitiré- dijo él, levantándola, y con el mismo gesto. – Es que le infundas falsas ideas de moralidad. No porque se ponga en contra mía, quiero que sepa cómo es el mundo. Enséñale la realidad.

-Sabes que no.

-Por otro lado… tendrás que encubrirlo. Por ahora.

-Oye-dijo ella molesta, quitando su mano- Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Sé que no te harás cargo, no eres del tipo que arrulla criaturitas del mal, o le canta a los monos voladores, o lo que sea. Me fastidia que me hayas hecho esto, no estaba en el plan. Pero yo también contribuí, así que…- dijo, levantando los hombros, fastidiada.

-Esto no cambiará nada.- dijo él, tomando su mano. – No por lo menos entre nosotros.

-Ajá- dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado. Él se sorprendió de que no le creyera.

-¿Por qué veo un dejo de escepticismo en tu mirada?

-No es por nada, pero… te conozco bien. – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, por estoy aquí contigo, ¿no crees? Piénsalo.

-Ajá… debo tomar esto como un favor. En fin, tengo cosas que hacer. Y gracias- dijo, mirándolo, para luego hacerle un gesto obsceno con el codo, y retirarse. Él se irritó, y se transformó en Odín, pensando que sí, no sabía lo complicado que podría tornarse todo.

**Sur de India**

-¡Y entonces murió! ¡Desangrado, apuñalado!

-Supiste lo del tsunami.

-Sí. Es ella. Todo lo causa ella. Ella fue la que lo mandó a matar.

-Lo que no entiendo es lo que busca con esto. Pero… hay algo peor.

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer, desapareció uno de los pilares más importantes de energía de Oriente. Aquí lo llamaban Buda, lo adoraron por siglos. Algo lo consumió. Eso fue lo que causó el tsunami. Miles murieron, aquí, y por todo el Pacífico. Creo que … todo está conectado.

-Thor- dijo Sif, al fin mirando al rubio, preocupada. Estaban en medio de más ruinas. La guerrera veía a los compañeros de su amigo recoger escombros, y ayudar. Iron Man ayudaba a levantar los rastros de lo que fue una casa. El Capitán América solo veía al horizonte, conmocionado, mientras Hawkeye y La Viuda Negra, con el Hombre Hormiga, agrupaban sobrevivientes.

-No creo que esté muerto.

-¿Qué dice mi padre? – le preguntó el guerrero, tomándola de los hombros. – Dime.

-Trata con ellos, como siempre. Pero hace probar sus platos. Es una tumba. Parece que entró a su juego.

-No podría hacer otra cosa. Tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que advertirle de todo. – dijo, molesto.

-Creíste que Kali lo haría…

-No debí creerle- le dijo, por fin, a Sif. – No sé que es lo que quiere. Trato de imaginarlo, pero solo llego a tu misma conclusión. Trabaja para alguien más. Ella nunca quiso el poder, no como Loki…

-Tenemos que ir con él – dijo la guerrera, y Thor no le entendió. Sif lo tomó de los brazos.

-Fandral, Volstagg y yo… no nos tragamos todo esto… y Ares nos pidió ayuda. Sabíamos que Kali lo mataría, y que es igual o peor que Loki. Así que fuimos con alguien que la odia, por consejo de su hermana. Alguien que sufrió mucho cuando la vieron transformarse por primera vez… un informante de Visnú.

-¿Podemos ir con él?- le dijo. Ella asintió, y fueron con Coulson y un equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D entre las montañas, y la jungla. Caminaron por mucho tiempo,hasta llegar a unas ruinas. Solo oyeron un canto y muchos lamentos. Apenas entraron, Thor vio a montones de individuos de cabeza rapada retorciéndose. Se imaginaron lo peor. Coulson llamó a refuerzos, y tomó la cara de uno.

-Es el fin…

-¿Por qué?

-Nos matarán a todos…

Sif y Thor trataban de reanimar a unos y a otros, horrorizados. Entonces, vieron a un viejo danzar como un loco, en medio de los que habían sido envenenados. Ya varios agentes, incluido el equipo de Coulson, trataban de determinar la causa del suicidio colectivo. Apenas el anciano vio a los dos asgardianos y a Coulson, se sorprendió.

-¡Oooohhh! ¡Asgardianos! ¿A qué debo tan honrosa visita?

-Baba Kumar… ¡soy yo! ¿Se acuerda?- dijo Sif, visiblemente afectada por el espectáculo. – Usted fue el que me dio el pastelito para Ares…¿se acuerda?

El anciano la miró, ladeando la cabeza. La examinaba, como un animalito a otro. También hizo lo mismo con Thor y Coulson, que trataba de mantenerse, a pesar de ver a los rapados de túnica blanca, retorcerse.

-Oh si…- dijo, abriendo sus ojos verdes. – Sí… fuiste la segunda niña en preguntar sobre mi obra…- reflexionó, para sus adentros. – Sí…¿ le diste el pastelillo a tu amigo?

Ella asintió, consternada.

-Entonces no morirá, eso es seguro. Reencarnará en este mundo, eso sí no sabemos como…

-Qué alivio- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos, y pensando en Ares. Ella había encontrado al loco y libidinoso anciano, indagando. Y así había podido darle una oportunidad, la última, a uno de sus mejores amigos– Dígame usted…¿qué ha pasado aquí?

-Ah, ¡ha sido ella, otra vez!- gruñó el anciano. – Esa maldita ladrona de secretos.

-¿A quién se refiere? ¿El tsunami? ¿Esto? ¿Kali?- preguntó Thor, acelerándolo todo.

-Sí, sí…- gruñó. – Ella misma. Ella misma fue la que mató a Buda, quién sabe por qué. Robar toda esa energía, y tenerla para sí, sabiendo que la consumirá al instante. Y… vendrán más desastres, eso es claro. Por eso estos tontos ofrecieron sus vidas, para no ver lo inevitable…

-¿Qué es lo inevitable? ¿Conoció usted a mi hermano? ¿Puede que vuelva?- le preguntó Thor. EL viejo se echó a reír.

-Fáciles son los caminos que hacen regresar de la muerte, más con alguien como Kali, que me torturó por haberme pronunciado contra ella en su juicio. Oh, sí…- dijo el anciano recordando con horror. – La condenamos a prisión, ya que consideramos que era un peligro- dijo, recordando cuando la habían apresado, y ella no dijo nada. Él voto para que se le encerrara. - Y luego de salir, vino aquí, con los libros que trajo tu amiga, los mismos. Me torturó. Mató a todos los que habían aquí, sin compasión. Me torturó en Muspelheim. Sacó todos mis secretos, uno a uno. Le pedí morir, pero ella sabría que yo podría regresar de la muerte, así que se tomó su tiempo. Duró un año en hacerlo, tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

Thor recordó cuando ella les contó en la cena que no se había reencontrado con Loki por andar "perfeccionando sus conocimientos". Lejos de imaginarse que era eso. Había sido como Loki, pero tan astuta como para ocultarlo. Pensó en qué más habrían hecho aparte del baile de graduación.

-Sif, tienes que hablar con Sigyn- le dijo, y esta asintió, preocupada. – Con todos los de la escuela. Con los que queden de las hadas.

-Ella lo mató, de eso estoy seguro.- continuó el anciano. - Nadie más en nuestro mundo habría podido. ¿Para qué? No sé. Si fue para revivir a tu hermano, no necesitaría tanta energía. Pero sí que lo ha causado. Alguien que es capaz de destruir a su propio mundo por sí misma, o para sí misma, tiene algo más en mente. ¿Darle poder? Quizás ya esté vivo, puede ocurrir de todo…

-¿Vivo? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Thor, tomándolo de sus enjutos hombros.

-Te lo digo, Kali tiene muchas maneras de revivirlo. ¿Creyeron que se iba a quedar así? Ese mocoso también vino, hace tiempo, cuando la creyó muerta…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Thor, y Sif abrió la boca, estupefacta.

-Fue apenas la encerramos. Le mentí, diciendo que no habrían probabilidades de revivirla, pero robó todo lo que tenía. Secuestró a uno de mis mejores discípulos, y lo volvió un vegetal…

Sif y Thor se miraron. ¿Hasta a dónde habían llegado para obtener sus propósitos? ¿Por qué habían hecho todo esto?

-Claro que no está muerto. Yo temería por tu…

Entonces aparecieron tres sombras negras. Thor se imaginó por un momento a Loki, pero había un muchacho con su misma postura, como si fuera una versión muy joven de este, pero era moreno. Era un niño, con su misma sonrisa y mirada. Sencillamente, lanzó un rayo, y atravesó al anciano, que se desintegró en el acto. Luego se puso su máscara. Era negra, con los ojos rasgados. Era deva.

Thor se le abalanzó, y comenzaron a pelear. Sif ya peleaba con los otros, que eran iguales. Coulson pedía refuerzos, y sacó su arma, venciendo a uno, para dejarlo en el suelo. Apenas le quitó la máscara, vio que era como los otros. Pensó que tal vez era del mismo templo. No se equivocó, vinieron más, pero tenían fuerza sobrehumana. Algo andaba mal, si habían matado a su propio maestro. Thor y Sif trataban de vencer al escurridizo asesino, y le dio un martillazo, pero desapareció.

-Vamos con Padre. Ahora.- le dijo a Sif, que asintió, mirando horrorizada todo lo que había pasado.

**Asgard**

Angerboda sonreía, mientras veía a Balder comer, al lado de Odín.

-Así que me preparan para esto. Pero dígame usted… he oído terribles rumores del mundo de ustedes, supe que Kali enviudó.

-Ah, sí. Fue una lástima- dijo la giganta, sin expresar pesar. Odín la miró sospechosamente, y miró a Fandral, que hizo lo mismo.

-Ares era un gran guerrero, y un gran fiestero. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hizo desnudar a todas las chicas creyendo que habían bichos en el vestier, Fandral?- dijo este, sonriendo vagamente. Fandral también sonrió, recordándolo.

Apenas se quedaron solos, ella puso el tenedor encima de la mesa.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudiste?

-De la misma forma- dijo él sin mirarla, y comiendo una pierna grande de jabalí. – En que lo hicimos tu y yo. No es tan difícil, Angerboda.- dijo, sin mirarla. Ella lo miró con odio.

-Ya varios lo saben. Lo que hicieron en Midgard fue una gran forma de arruinarlo. Thor viene en camino, si no es que ya viene. Te pedirá explicaciones. Y yo le diré todo, ¡todo!

-No veo por qué quieras hacerlo. El trono Jotun será tuyo. No eres paciente, te has vuelto celosa y estúpida. Todas son un fastidio, por lo menos Sigyn…

-Sygin hablará, ¡estoy segura!

-No si primero la atrapan mis aliados. ¿Crees que no pienso en todo?

-No dejarás que le hagan daño, porque aún la amas. Aún eres tan estúpido…- dijo ella, bufando. – Solo usas a Kali para tener a su hijo y porque tiene poder. Y a mí igual.

-Tú no lo tienes, y Kali por lo menos es divertida. Tú te estás volviendo insoportable. Sabes que yo funciono así. – dijo, negligentemente. - Por lo menos Kali me deja en paz.

Y era cierto. Pensaba en ella, en su arma, que no solo era un arma. Era su creación perfecta, no podía verla de una forma ni de otra. La querría por ello, porque igual le encantaba su madre, que en esto no se atrevía a ceder un ápice, que era una maldita incoherente moral, pero que por fin se veía vulnerable. Eso no lo entendía, pero le atraía. No sentía nada ante la idea de convertirse en padre, no como un mortal promedio. Tenía el orgullo de su mejor creación, quizás su arma favorita y predilecta. La continuadora de todo lo que los dos habían representado. Y ahora, estaba aquella amante en quien confiaba los secretos que no le podía contar a la otra. Que pensaba en la otra. Que le aterraba su poder. Que quisiera tenerlo, como el de ella. Que no la entendía. Quizás debió manipularla mejor.

-Tanto como para irritarte, ¿no? Ella juega como quiere. Yo haré lo mismo- dijo, tomando las uvas. Comenzó a comerlas una a una, y entonces vio la torcida sonrisa de Odín, que se transformó en Loki.

-Así mantendrás la boca cerrada…

Ella lo miró aterrada, y comenzó a sentir ardor en sus venas. Sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-No estoy seguro si lo mandó Zeus. Yo creo que sí. ¿O Laskmí? No, ella sabe quién soy, y es menos fastidiosa que tú. - ¿Amaterasu? Siempre me detestó. Con medio universo queriendo este tronito…- dijo, tocando el asiento. – Pudo ser cualquiera. Yo creo que Zeus, es el más interesado. Pero vamos, querida- dijo, dándole la copa de vino, y corrieron las lágrimas por las mejillas de la giganta, paralizada y aterrada, sin poder gemir siquiera, mientras le daba a tragar el vino. –Prueba este. Quizás lo haya mandado… Kali… dijo, para luego reírse.

-Lo sabías…

Él se echó a reír, para luego golpear la mesa. Tenía una mirada siniestra.

-No me sirves de nada. Solo por lo que llevas adentro. Y no, no morirás, no todavía, pero esto te dará una advertencia- dijo, tomándola de la cara, y ella le escupió.

-Nunca debí confiar en ti… nunca… espero que Thor te decapite, y que yo esté ahí para verlo.

Loki la empujó, y la tiró al piso.

-Entonces no debiste actuar de forma tan estúpida, todos estos años- dijo, mirándola como a un insecto.

-Así miras a Kali, a Sigyn, a todas nosotras… como instrumentos…- dijo ella, temblando, y enrojecida, hasta tornarse azul, y comenzar a echar sangre por la boca. – A Sigyn, como la única persona que podría sacar algo bueno de ti. Eso no pasará. ¡La harás sufrir, maldito! Y a Kali… no la toques. Todavía le tengo respeto. Ella es mejor que tú… a ella no la toques. A ella la quiero…

-Y yo- dijo él, mirando con rabia a la giganta. – Pero las cosas… con ella son diferentes…

-Thor vendrá, te descubrirá, todos tus crímenes…

-Avísame cuando nazcan mis hijos. Espero que puedas- dijo, para transformarse en Odín, y gritar ¡veneno! ¡Al cuarto de sanación! Y atraer todo el escándalo.

Con eso las sospechas se desviaban hacia otros, y no eran los devas. En realidad, Loki mismo envenenó a una de las pocas criaturas que lo amó por su monstruosidad, pero que no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para soportarlo. Y a la que él solo usó como uno de sus juguetes.

**Alemania**

-Sus últimas palabras fueron "Kali, apesta que tengamos el mismo gusto en hombres". Está en coma. Ya sé lo de los niños. ¿A quién más vas a embarazar y destrozar? Si llegas a hacerlo con Sigyn, ella sufrirá más que todas nosotras. Porque entonces, sus hijos serán asgardianos, y tú los usarás, como a todos los demás. Uno querrá el trono de Odín, al otro lo enviarás a gobernar, a quién sabe dónde. Preferirás a uno sobre el otro. Ella no podrá con ello. Los hijos de Angerboda serán tus peones, eso es claro. A todos los usarás. Menos a la mía. Eso es claro.

Loki solo se sentó al frente de la morena, que tenía gafas oscuras, y estaba envuelta en un abrigo. Tenía moño cebolla. A veces, en su depresión, Kali resultaba más lúcida que un Aesir. Y a eso le temía, tanto como a su furia, que no esperaba que algún día se trocara contra él, o su venganza. Lo desgastaría, pero su poder era más temible. Y también lo que revelaba.

-¿Por qué crees que fui yo?

-Porque lo siento, Loki. Ella no estaba contenta con esto- dijo, señalando a su vientre. – Estaba destrozada, eso lo veía. Sentía asco por sí misma.

-Debió quererte hasta perder la razón- dijo, cabizbaja. No quería llorar ante él.

-Han tratado de envenenarme desde mucho antes, Kali- susurró, sin mirarla. – Incluida tu tía. Eso era parte del plan. Y ahora que Ares ha muerto, nos quieren a todos muertos. A ti y a mí, sobre todo.

-No me mientas. Fuiste tú.- dijo ella, levantándose pesadamente. – Algún día te haré enojar tanto que me llevarás a donde El Coleccionista. Me dejarás pudrirme, ya que no querrás matarme. Me verás con una copa de vino, y pasarás tu mano por el vidrio, mientras te veo con mi furia congelada.

-Y luego destrozarás todo y me matarás. O seguramente me harás algo peor.

-¡Y no puedo!- dijo, empujándolo, para luego pararse ,y quitarse las gafas. Sus ojos estaban rojos, inyectados de sangre. Iba a llorar. – Ahora sí que me lastimaste. Guao. ¿Qué se siente? ¿Por qué haces esto? Dímelo…- dijo, a punto de gritar.

-Ella iba a revelarlo todo. Por eso hablaba con Balder. Por eso durmió con él. – le dijo, sin alterarse.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que no sabía lo que hacía? Estaba a punto de hacerlo. No iba a permitir que ella arruinara todo por lo que hemos pasado. Y solo por sus malditos celos. Y mucho antes de descubrir cómo estabas.- dijo, mirándola de reojo.

-Pero…¿ por qué?- preguntó ella desconcertada. Lo esperaba de todos, menos de ella. No de ella. Se vio como una estúpida, y entendió, por primera vez en su vida, a Sigyn. La estúpida que no se entera de los turbios secretos y relaciones de Loki. Solo que esta vez Angerboda representaba su papel.

-Porque me odia, tanto como me ama. No le importaba sacrificarte.- le dijo este, sin miramientos. Y era verdad, y le encantaba acomodarla para justificar lo que le había hecho, aunque sabía que Kali no se lo iba a tragar tan fácil.

Ella se sentó, pesadamente, dejando caer otra lágrima de su rostro, llena de sangre. Él se sentó a su lado, sin decirle nada, mientras ella miraba todo con gesto ausente, y vacío. Se sentía horrorizada de su propio horror. Ella no habría sido capaz de hacerle eso a su mejor amiga. ¿O sí? ¿Por qué ella le escondió tantas cosas? No, no habría podido. Quería transformarse y matarlo ahí mismo, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Y le parecía patético y estúpido. Era igual a ella o a la rubia asgardiana. Solo que fingía más.

-Tú misma lo dijiste. Nunca será normal- le dijo, mirando el Rin. – Lo siento.

-No sé si odiarte aún más por esto. O seguir.- le confesó. Él se puso al frente suyo. Se agachó.

-Sigue. Sé que esto no compensará lo que te he hecho. Pero … en el camino, tanto yo como tú nos haremos más daño. Eso también nos lo dijimos.

-¿Hay alguna razón válida para seguir juntos? Y no me vengas con la clásica excusa barata de que es esto- dijo, colocándole la mano en su vientre. Él se electrocutó, e hizo un cómico gesto de dolor.

-Es bien mía- observó. Ella lo miró, colocando una mano en su cabeza.

-No lo sé- insistió él, ante su profunda desazón. – Podemos olvidarlo todo. Pero vendrán por ti. Y por mí. Ya estamos unidos, incluso antes, mucho antes de crear esto. Además, nunca dejaremos de recordarnos.

-Nuestra relación es un asco.- dijo ella, entristecida, y reconociéndolo con patética y cansada dignidad.

-Eso lo sé- dijo él, colocando su mano en sus rodillas.

-Casi matas a mi mejor amiga. Eso no te lo perdonaré- le dijo, apesadumbrada.

-Como yo no te perdonaré nunca lo de Leah.

-Así que es por Leah…- dijo ella, encabritándose.

-No. Angerboda no vale su precio. Pensaba delatarme, y a ti conmigo. Eso es lo único que tenía en mente.

Ella lo abrazó, y besó su cabello, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Eres un monstruo- sollozó. Él tomó sus manos.

-Lo sé- le dijo. – Lo sé.

Se besaron, y fueron interrumpidos por un muchacho, que salió corriendo y gritó, y les iba solo a preguntar una dirección. Ellos lo miraron extrañados, y Loki suspiró. Le pasó un espejo. Tenía el rostro ensangrentado.

-Ay, qué idiota soy- se dijo, y él le pasó su pañuelo, levantando su ceja.

-¿Eso te pasa con tus socios?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo ella, irritada, otra vez. –Vamos a un baño.

-¿A un qué?

-Olvídalo- dijo ella, quitándole el teléfono y llamando un taxi.

**Islas Afortunadas**

-¡Pero shi usted eshtuvo ashí! ¡Blandiendo esha eshpada y todo! ¡Sho la vi!

Sif levantó una ceja, y miró a Fandral, que se rascó la cabeza. Una ninfa anciana y muy chiquita blandía su bastoncito de aquí para allá, hasta que dos jóvenes la calmaron. El rubio le picó el ojo a una, que sonrió libidinosamente.

-Es decir que hubo algo que… raro… aquí…- insistió la pelinegra. – Mire, ¡se me acaba el tiempo! Supuestamente no debería estar aquí.

-Sí, Odín nos prohibió meternos en los asuntos devas, nos dijo que cerráramos cualquier trato con ellos. Bueno, usted no debería saberlo, pero… es necesario que lo entienda. Hubo tremenda pelea con Thor y su padre. Este dijo que algo lo causaba, pero Odín le dijo "¿y qué puedo hacer yo? Envenenaron a Angerboda en mi presencia". Toda relación con ellos acabó. En fin…

-¡BAH! Sholo shé que la tonta rubia y la otra morena, como de ojosh verdesh, mandaron a un rubio a eshpolvorearlesh algo… polvos. Losh dosh dieron tremendo eshpectáculo erótico, y luego ella deshtruyó todo, y él le acolitaba todo. Hashta que Hadesh mishmo y Posheidón…

-"¿Posheidón?"

-Poseidón…- aclaró Fandral a Sif, que asintió.

-Eshosh….

Se echó a roncar, dejándolos desconcertados. Le gritaron, la abofetearon, hasta que las dos ninfas se miraron, y alzaron los hombros.

-Cuando duerme así, ya nada la despierta.

-Maldición- dijo Sif. Tanto indagar para nada en esa tonta isla, llena de imbéciles sin preocupaciones (qué envidia). Un tipo relajado solo se la pasó diciéndole "Qué guapa eres, muñeca, guapaaa", y otra tipa diciendo "aquí no traficamos con mota", y ocultando todo al instante. Pocos se acordaban, y a ellos los vencieron los bichos extraños, los cuatro soles sobre la isla, y ya habían bebido más de la cuenta. Sin viáticos.

-Oye, vamos a donde Sigyn. – le dijo Fandral aturdido. Los dos se apoyaron el uno al otro, caminando, y Fandral comenzó a sonreírle.

-Te ves linda…

-Ay- dijo Sif, molesta, empujándolo. – Cállate.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan borrado la memoria. Debió ser una fiesta memorable. Increíble. Con Thor, Apolo… seguro que lo fue. Con Ares- dijo, apesadumbrado. Sif se sentó en la arena.

-Lo extraño tanto…

Fandral se sentó a su lado.

-Lo sé. Yo igual. Era divertido, en Skanda.

-¿Tu fiesteaste con él?

-¿Quién no? Era lo único divertido, aparte de pelear. Con Volstagg y Hogun jugábamos a quién se emborrachaba más, ganaba siempre él. Menos mal murió antes de ser padre, no me lo imagino con un niño llorando…

-¿Padre?- dijo Sif, levantando una ceja. Quedó como si la hubiesen golpeado.

-Ah, sí… Kali anunció que estaba embarazada, tú sabes cómo son de dramáticos allá. Y a tiempo, para que llegara Visnú por su trono. Bandida, eso le dará su silla en el Concejo, ya que una viuda, allá, no es nadie. Pero con hijo es otra cosa. En fin, sí, eso pasó… me lo chismearon.

-¿Quién?

-No te puedo decir…

-¿Quién?- dijo Sif, tomándolo de la solapa. Él retiró sus manos.

-Sif, no puedo…

Ella tomó una botella grande del mostrador, y el tipo azul que repartía tragos en la barra, y amenazó con tirarlo al piso. Todos pararon.

-Sif, no…- dijo Fandral, colocando sus manos, para calmarla.

-Hazle caso, muñeca- dijo el azul. Uno negro vino detrás, pero ella sacó la espada.

-Ahora, Fandral. Dime.

-Dormí con Parvati. Vale… estaba muy borracho, me mandó a decirle algo a su marido. Estaban peleando, yo quería que mi amigo no pasara un mal rato, ella…

Ella tiró la botella, para horror de todos, y lo cacheteó.

-¡No puedo creer que también tú! ¡Volstagg también! ¡Solo falta Thor!

-¡También lo hizo!- dijo Fandral, quejumbroso. - ¡En la escuela!

Ella le dio una patada.

-¡Idiota!- dijo, para después irse. El azul le pidió dinero, y él lo dejó, con dolor de cabeza, tambaleándose.

-¡Oye no pasa nada! ¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada, así que…!- le dijo, y ella suspiró.

-Tienes razón, pero odio a esa perra. Y que Loki "muera" o que Kali sea una mamá, no cambia nada.- le dijo.

-Bueno sí, me lo dijo ella. Se supone que tampoco diríamos nada de esa noche. Sigue siendo una perra, lo sé. Pero me lo dijo.

-Genial.- dijo Sif, que no veía cómo la noticia, aparte de ser escudo para Kali, podía afectarle. Solo pensaba en Ares, en su forma humana, en cualquier lugar del mundo, sin recordar nada.

-Oye… lo siento. Yo no…

Ella lo besó, y Fandral se quedó de piedra.

-Yo…

-Soy una imbécil, ¿verdad?

-Ten un trago- le dijo, dándole otra botella, y los dos bebieron. Al día siguiente, despertaron en la misma cama, y gritaron por descubrirlo. Así y todo, fueron a donde Sigyn, que supuestamente debía estar con Volstagg. A quien encontraron comiendo de todo en su casa, al lado de Theoric. Como en un hórrido cuento de hadas, a quienes debían interrogar luego de la única que podía saber algo del pasado de Loki.

Berlín

Loki miraba lo que alguna vez fue su pasado, y no se resistió a mirar los libros mitológicos. Todos los registros de sus estancias en la Tierra. El dios del engaño, la confusión. Luego veía los libros sagrados, mientras Kali trabajaba en el laptop, en la gran biblioteca. Los mortales lo adoraron, y todavía lo adoraban. Era parte de ellos su pasado glorioso.

"Y Loki causará el Ragnarok". Leyó . El final de Asgard. La muerte, la declive de la que hablaba Odín, ya perdido en el mar de almas del universo. La destrucción de su propio mundo. A los devas también habría de pasarles. Se apresuró a buscar más libros en mitología, y sacó tres de leyendas hinduistas.

-Le tienen un templo en el Norte, como a ti te siguen adorando, algunos. Dicen que es más fuerte que yo. Que va a serlo.- dijo ella, con las gafas, trabajando. Se refería a su hija.

-¿Por qué ellos saben todo esto, mucho antes que nosotros?- le preguntó, quitándole las gafas. Ella suspiró.

-El tiempo es cíclico. Es algo que no puede ser medido linealmente. Algunos de los más lúcidos de nuestro mundo y de este predijeron todo, lo consignaron. Pero los hombres, al correr del tiempo, creyeron en esto como solo historias. Porque dejaron de creer. Ideales reemplazaron a otros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué crees que no se arrodillaron ante ti como lo hacían antes?

-¿Porque se los dije en otro idioma?- dijo, recordando el incidente. Ella se echó a reír.

-Por eso también. No. Porque ya no creían en ti. Bueno…con tu aparición y la de tu hermano cambió todo eso, y ahora nos ven como lo que somos. Pero muchos no seguirán creyendo en ti, porque tu poder no existe para ellos. Como te dije, para ellos tener mil edificios de los que destruiste, cuenta más. El no creer o verte como una amenaza te hace algo para destruir o anular. Se unirán antes que aceptar lo que eres de nuevo.- reflexionó ella. Él sonrió complacido. Era como en sus tiempos nerds. Ella analizaba lo que pasaba, y él ejecutaba, o al revés.

-Pero en tu caso es distinto.

-Nosotros mantuvimos el negocio, ya te dije. Odín no.

Él sonrió, y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano.

-¿Reinará, llena de poder y gloria? ¿Qué dicen los libros?- le preguntó, mirando el computador. Claves. Accesos. Kali acababa de comprar otra compañía.

-Que tendrá poder. Hasta ahí llega la historia.

-Suficiente para mí. Suficiente para todos. Yo causaré el Ragnarok, eso lo sé. Lo dicen los tontos que lo vaticinaron aquí y allá. Pero espero que no sea todavía. Antes, espero realizar mis planes y escapar a mi destino.

-Nadie escapa a su destino.- dijo ella, ajustándose las gafas. Él tomó su mano.

-Eso no lo puedes comprobar aún.

-Me habrías matado si valiese lo mismo que Angerboda- le espetó, recordándole que todo cambiaba entre ellos. Este no se intimidó.

-Ya lo intenté. No funcionó. Además, enloquecería.- dijo, tomándole la mano. Ella comenzó a enfurecerse, pero él la tuvo fuertemente, hasta que él le advirtió que destruirían la mesa. Ella se tranquilizó, y caminaban por la ciudad. Un muchacho recogió a un perrito abandonado, y lo protegió con sus brazos.

-Tu compasión es la misma que la de ese chico. Eso, como a mí lo que era Sigyn, representaba lo bueno que había en nosotros.- le dijo. Ella no le dijo nada.

-¡Pero dí algo! Parece que de repente, se consumiese todo lo que eras antes- le reprochó.

-¡Qué quieres que diga! Es verdad- dijo ella, molesta. – Y eso no cambiará. Si quieres a alguien con coherencia moral, tienes a Amora. Ella no vacilará en no cuestionarte, siempre y cuando le des algo. Ahora vete. Seguro soy más irritante que ella o que la pobre Angerboda…

Loki la tomó del cabello, y se trasladaron interdimensionalmente hacia una montaña. La empujó.

-No soy ella. Me defenderé- le dijo Kali, irritada, pero sin furia.

-Pues si querías a tu hija muerta, y a ti misma ¡sígueme juzgando! ¡adelante!- le gritó. - ¡Delátame si eso te calma tu maldita moralidad!

-¡Pues entonces vete!- le gritó ella ensordecedoramente, transformándose, y derrumbando todo a su paso. Él solo se reía.

-Eso haré. No las necesito. Si me llegas a delatar…- dijo, mirando las cicatrices de su pacto. – Te mueres.

Ella lo miró hacia a un lado, y lo apuñaló. Luego comenzó a cortarse la garganta, sonriendo, pero él se abalanzó, para detenerla. Sí, ella ganaba, esta vez.

-¡Maldita loca!- le dijo, abrazándola. Por primera vez, tuvo que ver cómo era todo en un Hospital mortal. Las miserias de la muerte, sus caprichos. La negligencia. Ver todas las nimiedades.

-¿Es usted el padre?

Él no respondió. Simplemente la vio, acostada, sedada, con esa misma mirada vacía que le vio desde que se enteró de lo que él había hecho. No, ella no podría ser como Frigga, jamás. Y se preguntaba si Frigga habría hecho lo mismo al enterarse que había matado a Odín. Tal vez sí. Y el corazón lo sentía aún más roto, más confundido que de costumbre. Se fue, destrozado entre la ira hacia sí mismo, su odio y su desolación, pero ella agarró su mano.

-Estás loca.

No respondió. Se quedaron así un tiempo.

-No sé si odiarte a ti por ejecutarla. U odiarla a ella por delatarnos.- espetó ella.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho- dijo él, sin mirarla.

-Puedes irte- le dijo ella de igual modo. Él se echó a reír.

-Siempre es peor cuando peleamos. Hiciste bien en jamás juntarte conmigo- le dijo él.

-Y tu haces bien en no juntarte conmigo. Yo estoy loca. Solo interfiero en tus planes.

-No más loca que yo. Solo que mi locura es diferente. Dime por qué lo hiciste.- le preguntó. Ella lo miró aturdida.

-No sé. Te dije que no estaba lista para esto. Soy tan vana y egoísta como tú. No pensé en su vida. Y debía hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco. Míranos, somos patéticos. Pensando en una vida adicional a la nuestra.- se burló. Ella le sonrió, levemente. Era verdad.

-Esto no estaría pasando de…

-Pasaría- la interrumpió él. Ella aceptó, por fin, la traición ajena, y se resignó.

-Sácame del maldito Hospital. Sobórnalos. O lo haré yo…

-Por una vez confía en que harán algo por ti- le dijo.

En una suite, los dos miraban sus heridas. Solo se abrazaron, en medio de su oscuridad. Y él volvió a electrocutarse.

-Si ella lo hace porque eres un cursi, entonces la felicito.

-No voy a cambiar pañales. No soportaré lloriqueos. No soportaré pataletas, no cantaré canciones de cuna. No me pidas caballitos, ni nada de esas imbecilidades.

-Lo sé. – le dijo en la oscuridad, con voz normal, y adormecida. – Solo no hagas nada raro ni estúpido…

Comenzó a sonar Wagner.

-Y eso incluye lo de "raro y estúpido"- insistió ella.

-Tú acabas de hacer algo raro y estúpido. Yo solo le pongo la gran música de nuestro pasado. Ah, qué gran bardo habría sido este mortal en Asgard. Qué grandes cosas habría compuesto.

En Nueva York, ella le explicaba aún más cosas.

-Eso también lo destruiste, y eso también, y eso también, y eso también…- decía, señalando todo.

-Ah, ahí está la Torre Stark. De pensar que nos tenemos que ver con ese tarado, otra vez- dijo él.

-Tú tienes uno de sus teléfonos…

-Sí, pero el tipo… bueno, es el que me cae mejor, aunque me caiga mal. - ¡Oye! Menos mal no destruí eso- dijo, mirando la pantalla, donde una rubia movía sus caderas.

-Sí que te gustan las rubias- observó ella. Luego salió otra, con los labios gigantes, y con otras, que parecían ser familia. Drama familiar. Pero sus problemas no eran de cómo una se enteraba de que era adoptada y no podía por ello acceder al negocio familiar, no, era porque no tenía un vestido adecuado. Qué banalidad, y eso lo veían millones. Se burló, y se quiso divertir un poco.

-Se parece a ti. – observó,para ganarse un pisotón.

-Yiack. Gracias por decirme vulgar. – dijo, y llegaron a un centro con pantallas, y computadores, y muchos tipos frenéticos.

-¿Quieres divertirte? Atasca eso.

-Bueno…

-No- dijo ella deteniéndolo. – Si atacas Wall Street daremos más indicios. Sé que peleaste con Thor, o bueno, tu papá, o su papá peleó con Thor solo porque no nos investigan a nosotros. – le dijo en hindi.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan aguafiestas?- gruñó él.

-¿No nos hemos divertido bastante con el tsunami, y la gente muerta y demás?

-No fue diversión. Eso fue para que Chandi pudiese vivir- dijo, tocando su vientre, y se electrocutó. Maldijo. –Me lo merezco.- dijo, para luego, entrar. Ella lo observó, bostezando. Su desconocimiento podría ocasionar caos. Salió, despeinado.

-¡Es fabuloso! ¡Hice perder a tres compañías varias acciones!

-¿Con qué capital estás apostando?

-Con el mío. – le respondió.

-Ahhh.

Tuvo que esperar, y de repente, colapsó todo el sistema, ya que a él le dio por apagar la luz. Se enfureció.

-¡Quería quebrarlos a todos, y soy tan idiota que destruyo el circuito! ¿No es genial? Eso me pasa cuando me emociono.

-Están como locos, gritando y corriendo, aquí y allá- dijo ella, mirando a la gente llamar, o llorar, o gritar.

-Lo sé. Alcancé a comprar varias acciones. Las perdí.

-Wow, eso es lindo. Me hubieses preguntado cómo funciona la Bolsa… y no te habrías quedado en la calle.

-¿Estoy quebrado?

-Nah, no todavía. De hecho, con lo de nuestra patente, tienes buen dinero. Aún- dijo ella, saliendo, y comiendo un perro caliente. Le dio.

-Son raros, ¿cómo se llaman?

-Perros calientes.

-¿Los hacen con perros de verdad?

-Donde Amaterasu, sí.- dijo ella, ahora tomando una soda. Él escupió el perro también, y vio una M gigantesca.

-No me digas: eso también lo adoran.

-Seee, pero es una porquería. Como si comieras bigelsnippes.- dijo.

Sin embargo, entraron, y compraron. Él la tiró a la basura apenas la probó, mientras ella le echaba M &M´s . La miró de forma extraña.

-¿Por qué te lo comes?

-Es mejor eso a destruir medio Manhattan por si patea, o algo. O con feos y perdedores chitauris-apuntó. Él le sonrió, para despeinarla.

-Bueno, otra lección. Los humanos aman alimentarse de basura. ¡Deja eso!- le dijo, y le botó su hamburguesa. Ella abrió la boca, desconcertada.

-Cómprame eso de nuevo, o quemo el maldito lugar.- le advirtió.

-Me encantaría que lo intentaras. Yo lo hice, y hasta la parte de Hulk, había sido divertido.- observó.

-¡Ahora!- le gritó. Luego de un rato él le puso, con las gafas puestas, su hamburguesa en el pecho, y los M &M´s. Estaba irritado.

-Gracias- dijo ella, y él suspiró. Ella se echó a reír.

-¿Qué?

-¿Son todos tan…?- dijo, haciendo la señal de "gordos". Ella se volteó, echándose a reír.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Me empujaron. Tal y como en Asgard. Me dijeron "haz la fila", y dije "no te apures por tu comida, elefante". Al piso. ¿Tanto les ofende que yo reclame por lo que pagué?

Ella torció la boca.

-Cortesía- le dijo ella, y de pronto, un tipo le agarró el trasero. Los dos protestaron.

-¡Maldito lacayo insignificante, atrévete a hacer eso de nuevo, y lo pagarás!- le gritó, y todos lo miraban raro. Ella lo calmó.

-Ya. Eso pasa aquí.

-¿Irrespetan a las mujeres, las toman como si fueran cavernarios, en todo lado? No se diferencian de nosotros o de los peores bárbaros.

-No. No lo hacen.

-No entiendo a los humanos. Los voy entendiendo menos. Y mira eso- dijo- esos parecen trabajar por nada- afirmó, al mirar a dos niños vendiendo el periódico, y a una mujer hablando en un idioma desconocido (del que los dos entendían las palabras), limpiando el piso.

-Bueno, son esclavos.

-¡También tienen esclavos!

-Tienen paga, pero es miserable. – observó ella.

-¿Alguien se queja?- le dijo a Kali, que negó con la cabeza. Él sonrió.

-Ah, Thor. ¿Qué hará tu martillo ante eso?

-Ajá. Por lo menos Chandi es afortunada.- dijo ella, comiendo más M & M's.

Él se detuvo, y la observó, con su cicatriz en el cuello. Era pura ironía, pero tomó su rostro. La miró amenazadoramente. "Chandi, afortunada". Por sus siniestros, locos y egoístas padres. Pero la protegerían. Él lo hizo, a pesar de todo. Y ella, a pesar de su locura, también.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero sin abrir la boca. Solo alzó las ceja, y sonrió levemente.

-Promételo- le dijo, sin soltarla. Ella tomó sus manos, y asintió.

-Dilo.

-Lo prometo- le dijo, y él la estrechó contra sí. Ella lo abrazó, y dos ancianas con chaquetas brillantes pasaron diciendo, "ayy, que lindos, por la Virgen", decían en su idioma. Otro tipo pasó y dijo "Págale habitación, tarado". Él le hizo una señal obscena, como había aprendido. Entonces, cuando se voltearon, sintieron una presencia furibunda. Era un tipo, vestido de obrero, de la mano de un niño de seis años.

-¿Ares?- se preguntaron los dos, y solo oyeron un "quédate ahí, Alex"***. Los dos fueron tumbados por un rayo que los mandó al otro extremo de la calle.

**** Con esto le hago un guiño a Sylene, la hija de Loki que aparece en uno de los cómics de la nueva generación de Los Avengers. Ella también aparecerá en esta historia.**

***** Ares es un obrero, exiliado a la Tierra, que tiene un hijo llamado Alexander, en el mundo Marvel.**


	8. ¿Es esto amor, señor Laufeyson?

**8. ¿Es esto amor, señor Laufeyson?**

Un pito insoportable. Un pito que no se quita de la cabeza.

Todo oscuro. Entonces, oye algo. Ese acento reconocible.

-Ah, ya despertaste. Eso debe recordarte que otros tipos que hayas mandado al otro mundo pueden venir por ti. Sobre todo si ellos saben, como tú, la forma de volver a la vida.

Pensó en Kali. Esa misma vocecilla, y el acento chistoso y rapidón.

-Tú lo mandaste al otro mundo… si es que hay uno…y no sé cómo volver a la vida.

-Vaya, Baba*. Yo creo que sí. Bueno, eso era lo que estaba estudiando. Si no te incomoda… me quitas tiempo.- dijo el montículo, que pareció darle la espalda. Apareció otro, que lo tocó. Reconoció esa forma de su mano.

-¿Estará bien?

-Siempre está bien.

-Es decir que puedo irme.

Esa otra voz. Su piel, tan conocida.

-¡Madre!- gritó, escupiendo sangre. Pero ya se había ido. Solo había una muchacha de sari, cabello negro, gafas y labios delgados.

-Ah, creí que tardarías- le dijo, leyendo un libro.

-¿A dónde fue? ¡Dímelo!- le gritó, desesperado, pero esta solo se ajustó las gafas.

-No lo sé. Siempre viene a aprender conmigo, de cosas. Regresar a la vida, cruzar planos. Tiempos. Sueños. Delirios.

-Delirios…- dijo, confundido. - ¿Y quién eres tú?

Esta lo miró levantando una ceja, y siguió con su libro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres?

Esta volteó los ojos, y se tornó azul, con los ojos rojos. Loki la miró con suspicacia, y esta se palmoteó la frente, y volteó los ojos. Entonces, se transformó. Era como Kali. Volvió a su forma normal, y siguió leyendo.

-Tu…

-Siéntate- le dijo, ofreciéndole lugar. Él lo hizo, y tomó su mano. Los surcos.

-¿Estás muerta?- le preguntó, entendiéndolo todo.

-Soy demasiado fuerte para eso- le dijo, sonriendo. Él tomaba su rostro, la examinaba, y ella le quitó la mano, pero él insistió.

-¡Estoy estudiando, me desconcentras!- dijo, para seguir con su libro.

-Eres tal cual lo pensé. Pero menos…

Ella se quitó las gafas, irritada. Él solo la miraba sorprendido, pero la examinaba completamente. Eso la hacía sentirse incómoda.

-Dilo. Mamá es más bonita, lo sé. Déjame estudiar- le dijo, y le volteó la espalda.

-No. Necesito saber por qué…

El pitido.

-¡Despierta, linda!

¡DESPIERTA!

Un grito, y la cara de Tony Stark. Él se fue hacia atrás, pero el hombre lo miró de forma rara. Loki no comprendió por qué no lo atacaba o delataba al instante, y sí más bien lo examinaba.

-Bueno, la chica está bien. ¿Cómo anda la otra?

Un muchacho en mallas rojas y azules apareció, como si anduviera en redes. La gente le agradecía, y Loki no entendía por qué.

- Coulson se la llevó.

-¿Y el hombre?

-Desaparecido. El niño que estaba en medio no recuerda nada.

-Gracias, Spiderman. Salvaste muchas vidas. En fin, otro episodio más para la colección. Y oye- le dijo a Loki, que no entendía nada. – Vienen por ti, niña. Tienes mucho que explicar.

-Pero yo no soy una…

"¿Niña?"

Una mujer asiática y un muchacho de traje se acercaron, serios. Mostraron sus placas de SHIELD.

- Señorita Anjali Gupta. Tiene que acompañarnos. Su jefe…

Loki procesó todo a velocidad infinita. Había podido andar por la Tierra, y lejos de SHIELD ya que Kali le había dado otra identidad no perceptible para los que lo rastreaban. Para eso había sido su tecnología. Y era la de la dama de compañía en la que se había transformado la primera vez. Por esta razón, Iron Man no le había hecho nada. Mucho menos el otro chico. Ahora, ¿qué le había pasado a Kali?

-¿Dónde está?- les preguntó, titubeando.

Lo subieron al auto. Ella estaba encriptada, con los ojos abiertos. Parecía una muñeca rota. Tenía sangre en el cuello, y su cabello estaba alrededor de este, húmedo y rojizo. Tenía su tercer ojo abierto, y él se vio con las manos manchadas de sangre. El enfrentamiento con Ares debió ser terrible. Tocó su mano.

"Kali. Despierta".

No lo hizo. Lo intentó muchas veces. No, ella no podía morir así. El poder más grande que hubiese conocido habría podido matar a mil como él, o como Ares, no podía terminar de este modo. La única persona que quizás…

Se acordó cuando él, en una ceremonia solemne para honrar la muerte de Bor, se burló de la solemnidad de los Aesir. Comenzó a parodiar todo. Si uno decía "En la inconmensurable eternidad", Loki decía "En la inconmensurable y eterna estupidez". Sonreía, muy a su manera, y Kali, al frente, solo se reía. Tanto Frigga como Laskmi voltearon, furiosas, y los dos se hicieron los tontos. Entonces, Kali se tapó la boca, y él también. Se miraban. Thor le dio un codazo suave a su hermano, que se irguió. Ahora el Aesir decía "Oh, Bor, rey del Infinito"

"Oh, Bor, rey del Infinito Aburrimiento"

Kali siguió riéndose, con su boca tapada. Solo ella habría podido reírse. Solo ella. Solo ella podría decirle que no lo juzgaba por matar a miles en esa ciudad que siempre le traía sinsabores, y estar con él a pesar de haber decidido sobre su cuerpo, y matar a su mejor amiga. Recordó con horrible dolor cuando Frigga los miró, sonriendo, y pillándolos en falta. Ahí sí los dos pararon, pero apenas terminó todo, él tomó de gancho a Kali y ella solo se echaba a reír.

Un golpe en el corazón, y en el vientre. Solo tocó su rostro, y sintió esa misma furia incontenible que solo había creído tener ante la muerte de Frigga. Besó su mejilla, y luego sus labios, para luego temblar. Mataría a quien fuera. Haría lo que fuera. Gritaría, explotaría. Al diablo con todo.

No se daba cuenta de que apretaba su rostro, y tenía lágrimas de furia, hasta que lo asustó la asiática.

-¡AH!- gritó, y esta se sorprendió. Le dio el vaso de agua, y él la miró como si le diesen un objeto que nunca había visto antes.

-No está muerta. Está inconsciente, quién sabe por qué. – dijo la mujer. – Eso lo averiguaremos.

Él disimuló su alivio, bebiendo. Besó su frente, y esto lo notó la agente. La jovencita actuaba como la esposa de tremendo hallazgo.

-La estimas mucho.

"Sí"

-Quizás- le respondió.

-¿Sabías que está en estado? Creíamos que ustedes solían reproducirse formas menos convencionales, pero esto es sorprendente.

Ante el hallazgo, no respondió nada. Siguió examinándola, y acomodando su cabello.

"Ahora tú también estás como tu amiga. Pero tal vez tu pareces importarme más de lo que pensaba" reflexionaba, para tomar su rostro, y limpiar su cuello con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó, al fin.

-Tú la protegiste, cuando las mandó al otro lado. Y luego ella peleó contigo, pero tú insististe en seguir. Entonces él volvió a atacar, y ella se le abalanzó, transformada. Debió ser una locura en Nueva York. Pero te atacó a ti, y te retiró. Básicamente perdieron tiempo discutiendo, hasta que él te tomó a ti.

-¿Y dijo algo?

-Tenemos solo declaraciones de testigos. Las cámaras se rompieron por el despliegue de energía.

"Menos mal", pensó él.

-¿Entonces?

Ella tomó al niño. Apenas iba a matarlo, él se abalanzó, y creemos que abrió un portal. No sabemos quién fue, realmente, de las dos (por eso estás aquí). Desapareció al atacante. Luego se echó a reír, y susurró unas palabras al niño. Ya no recuerda nada.

"Así es que se pelea", pensó Loki, que igual no tampoco recordaba nada. Y no entendía por qué.

-Pero debió pasar algo más, ya que tampoco lo recuerdo.

Dicen que debió volver a la normalidad, y comenzó a quejarse. Desplegó un montón de energía, y quedó así.

Él de inmediato tocó el vientre. Ya no lo electrocutaba. Lo examinó de cerca, y sintió una mano. Miró de reojo. Era una mano. Se horrorizó, pero luego se alegró. Ni se daba cuenta del montón de reacciones de su acompañante y los agentes que estaban alrededor, vigilándolo.

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así. Lo siento- dijo ella, impresionada. – Por cierto, llámame Melinda. Melinda May**.

A Loki poco o nada le importaba Melinda May. Solo estaba pensando en lo que SHIELD podría hacerle a Kali estando inconsciente. La estudiarían, por años. Hasta que despertara. Y él tenía que volver a Asgard. ¿Cómo escapar de las garras de la agencia que una vez lo capturó? Si la dejaba, tendría pocas probabilidades de volverla a rescatar, a menos de que arriesgara todo.

Entonces, se acercó Coulson. Ah, cómo lo mataría, qué oportunidad para destruirlo por lo que había pasado después. Pero no podía. Claro, una opción sería dejarla ahí, ella poco o nada incidía en el plan. Despertaría, y se largaría. Pero no podía. No sabía por qué.

"Cómo te detesto", le dijo mentalmente. Y luego se lo dijo a Coulson, al tocar el rostro de ella. Nadie podía hacerlo, sino él.

-Miles de años adorándola. Y ahora parece tan indefensa, ¿verdad? Destruyó todo un pilar de energía por esto. Ha causado muchos problemas.

-Quizás… lo hizo por su hijo- dijo él, mirando fijamente a aquel hombrecito.

-¿Cómo pudo resultar? No, no me digas- dijo, levantando las cejas y con una leve sonrisa. Loki levantó las suyas. – No quiero tocar a su criatura, ya lo intentaron dos agentes, y murieron.

Loki ahora sí sonrió. Qué diferencia de aquella petulante jovencita de gafas. Eso era lo que buscaba, desde el comienzo. Casi que se sentía orgulloso de lo que había engendrado.

-¿Cuánto estaremos aquí?

-El tiempo que nos requiera entender qué fue lo que hizo y por qué. Eso incluye a la criatura- respondió Coulson. – Pero es raro que tú no te acuerdes de nada.

-La verdad, no.

-Ya hablaremos. Sabes que siempre saco verdades, al final del día- dijo, levantando las cejas, para retirarse.

"Tiene que haber una forma de sacarnos de aquí", pensó él. "Ayúdame, si aún puedes escucharme" le dijo a Kali, que seguía inerme.

No sucedió nada. Maldición. La mataría. Lo obligaría a transformarse, y delatarse ante todos sus perseguidores, para salir. Qué lindo, ahora sí lo habían arruinado. Y si ella necesitaba más energía, estaban perdidos.

Recordó cuando ella lo abofeteó, miles de veces. La primera, por su truco de Nivadellir. Ella había matado a todos los enanos por él. Siempre lo había protegido. Luego, abofeteándolo cuando lo creía muerto. Lo que destruyó.

"Maldición", se dijo, pensando que quizás no la había compensado lo suficiente. Pero, ¿qué era compensar? No lo sabía, pero lo único que tenía en mente era no dejarla en manos de Coulson. O de su hermano. Quizás la separaran hasta de su hija. Ah, no. Eso nunca.

Pero ya era tarde. Vio un refinado método de tortura, muy sutil, por parte de SHIELD, ya que habían descubierto al instante que su punto débil era, precisamente ella. Lo condujeron a otra habitación, donde había cámaras que la mostraban a ella. Entonces se acercaron cuatro agentes, y el poder los apartó a lo lejos. Pero uno, vestido de manera muy ridícula, se acercó, y susurró unas palabras. Ella pareció revivir en el acto, tumbándolo todo, y exhalando. Los demás agentes la detuvieron, pero este susurró, y le susurró en sánscrito "tranquila". Ella volteó la mirada, y se sentó, dócilmente.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó ella en Tamil. El hombre, barbudo, y muy parecido a Tony Stark, le sonrió.

-Me llaman el Doctor Extraño, aquí en la Tierra. Tu familia me dio el poder, hace mucho. Su ente más sagrado.

A Kali esto no le decía nada. Pensó de inmediato en que Loki la había abandonado.

-Mi dama de compañía me abandonó- afirmó, oscuramente. – Era claro que debía salvarse.

"Aquí estoy, Kali. Aunque no lo creas", pensó Loki, también resentido por ello, y golpeando, furioso, la pared.

-Estará bien. Mira… quiero hablar contigo. Eres consciente de que mataste a uno de los pilares de tu mundo, ¿verdad?

-Sí- dijo Kali, a sabiendas de que confesaba su crimen. – Mi hija me está consumiendo. No tuve opción.

-Eso lo veo- dijo el Doctor. –Pero para que una criatura sea tan poderosa y requiera todo de ti, es porque…

-Usted y yo sabemos quién es- dijo Kali, levantándose. – Los libros dicen que es más poderosa que yo.

-Sí, pero debía nacer totalmente normal.

Ella se echó a reír.

-¿Normal? Nunca he sido normal, Stephen- dijo, y Loki entendió que ya había escudriñado quién era. – Me encerraron muchos siglos de ustedes por no ser como esperaban. - ¿Qué esperaba?

-Eso lo entiendo, Kali.- dijo este, sin alterarse. –Pero su padre era el que conocíamos como dios de la guerra, y lo perdiste por algún lado. Pero aún así, no era tan poderoso, ni tu hijo hubiese requerido de tanta energía, a no ser que este no fuese… su padre- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-No quiero hablar más- dijo ella, cortante.

-Entonces, no es él su padre.- insistió él.

-¿Valora su vida, Doctor Strange?- preguntó ella, amenazadoramente.

-Mucho, Kali. Pero parece que tuvieras a Dormammu*** ahí adentro. Eso es preocupante, y luego más de lo que causaste. Te entregarán a tu familia para que te enjuicien, lo sabes.

-No es Dormammu, Doctor- dijo ella, sonriendo. – Pero se le parece…

Este comprendió, y se protegió con una burbuja, mientras Kali volvía a incendiar todo. Desapareció. Loki suspiró aliviado, podrían irse. Solo tendría que comunicarse con ella, que se puso a llorar de inmediato, y a gritar, silenciosamente. No,no, maldición. No, eso no.

No entendía por qué lo desgarraba.

La vio agachada contra sí misma, con un gesto de horror que no le había conocido nunca, quizás el mismo que tuvo cuando la encerraron. Sí, así lo expresaba, aunque no ante él. Así tenía que recuperar su cordura ante el hecho de que él había matado a su amiga solo para que no los delatara. Ante el hecho de muchas otras cosas que no quería mencionar. Como el hecho, por ejemplo, de tener un monstruo solo porque él quiso. O quisieron.

"Nunca será normal", recordó, cuando le dijo, mientras la veía aplastada contra el piso, aislada, en quizás, la misma celda donde lo encerraron hace un tiempo.

-Nos vamos- dijo para sí, quitándose el prendedor que le había dado Kali. De un gesto, destrozó las cámaras. Tomó a un agente que pasaba, y lo transformó en la dama de compañía, para luego dejarlo inconsciente. Así, sintió la alarma, y caminó hasta la habitación donde Kali estaba aislada. Esta se despertó, y lo vio, en la forma del agente, sonriendo. Ella no supo qué decir, y este entró. Se transformó, y la alzó.

-Nos vamos.

-No seas tonto- le dijo, embotada. – Ya nos delataste, aún más.

-Igual, tú ya confesaste tu crimen, no tardarán en juzgarte en tu mundo. ¿Qué más da? Tendré que esconderte en Asgard. Luego de claro, matar por fin a Odín, y aparecer. Será complicado- pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Harías eso?- le preguntó, escéptica.

-¿Esta es la parte donde tú quieres que yo responda "sí, porque me importas"?- le preguntó, empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-Sí, pero creí que tendría variantes- le dijo ella, y siguió sonando la alarma.

-No puedes cargar conmigo.

-¡Y yo que sé!- dijo él. -¡Vámonos ya!

Ella se acercó hacia él, y abrió la boca, para absorberlo. Él sentía cómo su alma, su cuerpo, se adentraban en la de ella.

-Pero…¿qué haces? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

"Tranquilo. Si vamos a arruinarlo, deja que sea yo"

-¡No! Siempre eres tú la que enfrenta todo. ¡Déjame a mí!- le gritó, pero ella siguió transmutándolo.

"Necesito de tu energía"

-Genial. Cuando hago mi primera maldita cosa desinteresada, eres tú quien viene con una de mis clásicas mañas. Eres brill…

¿Brillante?- le preguntó ella, para luego absorberlo. -Ahora estás dentro de mí. Y no de la manera clásica.

Él, que veía a través de los ojos de ella, la miró, en un espacio negro, mientras estaba sentada.

-¿Cómo se llama esto?

-Transmutación. Hades nos lo enseñó.- dijo, recostada.- Tu no estuviste en esa clase porque andabas planeando la gran broma contra Hércules. Fue un asco, ya que me tocó meterme dentro de Seth por un día, y sus hábitos fueron asquerosos. Luego él conmigo, pero se salió muerto del aburrimiento- le recordó. Así que mientras él cometía su primer crimen, ella andaba aprendiendo. Ahora entendía que a veces… y por muy que le pesara, sí que tocaba hacer lo que se le decía.

-¿Me matarás? ¿Absorberás toda mi energía?

-No, tontito. Es una manera complicada de llevar a alguien contigo. Además, no pienso seguir destruyendo cosas por el bebé.

Él volteó los ojos.

-Así que necesitabas de mi energía.- entendió.

-Sí.- dijo ella, sin inmutarse.

-Te la habría dado con gusto- respondió, pero se calló apenas sintió que Kali se transformó. Esta comenzó a destruir todo, y Coulson y otros agentes comenzaron a dispararles con las armas. Esta solo se rió.

-¿ Y esto es todo?- les preguntó, echándose a reír, y sacando su lengua. Lanzó una ráfaga que mandó el arma lejos, y la destruyó al instante. En eso vino el Doctor Extraño, y le lanzó un rayo que la tumbó, pero ella se recuperó, riéndose, y desapareció, para luego aparecer, y lanzarle otra manotada de poder psiónico. Este se fue a lo lejos. Entonces, sintió ese aturdimiento y ese peso que ya había sentido antes. El martillo. La aprisionó.

-¡No a ti también!- le dijo, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Kali lo tenía sobre el hombro.

-¡Kali! ¡Piensa en tu hijo! SHIELD no te hará nada. No les hará nada. No hagas esto. No hagas más locuras.- le dijo Thor, bajando. Ella se retorcía, hasta que gritó, y consumió todo a su alrededor. Entonces, desapareció, y rodó atrás del artefacto, para atacar. Thor puso su martillo de vuelta en su mano.

-¡Porque pienso en él es que me dejarán irme!

-SHIELD está para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme a ponerme los mismos grilletes que le pusieron a Loki, y llevarme de nuevo a la prisión? ¡Nunca! Primero lo destruyo todo. Te lo juro.- le dijo, furiosa.

-No quiero enfrentarme contigo. Pero por favor, no mates a más personas.

Sintió que Coulson iba por detrás, con su arma, y volteó la cabeza, para luego tomarlo, y aprisionarlo.

-Mi hija por él.- le advirtió.

-Fue lo mismo que le hiciste a Ares, ¿esa es la gloria que quieres para ti misma?

-A mí la gloria no me importa- le dijo, echando círculos concéntricos para que ningún otro agente se acercara. –Solo pido que me dejen en paz.

-Causaste destrucción por doquier. Esto ya no es un juego- le dijo Thor, serio. – Sé que lo hiciste por tu hija, pero aquí pueden ayudarte con eso. No puedes seguir destruyendo mundos, el tuyo debe estar sufriendo por lo que hiciste. Eso no está en mi competencia, está en la de tu familia. Pero Extraño te puede ayudar. Sé lo mucho que la muerte de mi hermano te ha afectado…

Ella soltó a Coulson, y el Doctor Extraño, recuperado, fue por él.

-Déjame a mí- le dijo a Thor, y este asintió.

-No te haré daño. No te aprisionaré. Es mi palabra, si tú dejas a este mundo en paz. – le dijo, acercándose de buen modo.

"Está bien, Extraño. Es mi palabra irme. Mas tan solo te pediré una cosa. Halles lo que halles, no dirás nada sobre mí, o vendré y mi furia será peor".

"No puedo prometerte eso" le respondió este, telepáticamente.

"Entonces, esta conversación se terminó"

"No lo creo, Kali. Ve a la dimensión de los Vishanti. Ellos te darán lo que necesitas".

Kali lo miró, levantando una ceja.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?"

"Porque a pesar de lo que puedas ser, o encubrir, solo estás desesperada"

El doctor había dado en el clavo. Loki, testigo, por fin entendió el origen de toda la tragedia. Se sentía insignificante para ayudarle, a pesar de tener el máximo trono. Era la desesperación que iba más allá de ocupar lo que siempre quiso, o ser lo que siempre quiso. Esto lo sobrepasaba. Se sintió asqueado por su propia pequeñez.

-Bien- dijo ella, para desaparecer. Coulson cerró los ojos, aliviado.

-No tenemos armas para algo así, Extraño- le dijo. –Y no pensábamos que ella fuese más poderosa que tu hermano- le dijo a Thor.

-No había visto a Kali así, nunca.- dijo el rubio, meditativo. - ¿Tienen de casualidad las cintas del ataque en Manhattan?

-Por supuesto. La estuvimos siguiendo todo el tiempo. Las de la ciudad no eran confiables- dijo Coulson, que ordenó a Melinda supervisar la reconstrucción de la celda. La miró. Por primera vez, estaba rota.

-Ni tú ni Loki pudieron irse de ella, pero esta la destruyó en segundos. Eso es raro. Tendremos que mejorarla, y estudiar cómo enfrentar amenazas peores.

El Doctor Extraño suspiró.

-Yo… tengo que informarles que… su hijo no es… como el resto de ustedes- dijo mirando a Thor.

-Explícate- le dijo el guerrero.

-No es un dios normal, el padre.

A Thor se le vinieron de golpe imágenes de los Aesir. Una vez lo pillaron, junto con Apolo y Hércules, espiando a las chicas en el vestuario. De castigo, toda una noche en la Biblioteca. Encontró un libro extraño. Un lobo, una serpiente. Una mujer con la mitad de la cara como un cadáver. "Loki será padre de Jorgmungand, Fenrir y Hel". Releyó una y otra vez, y se preguntó cómo diablos un libro tan importante podría estar al alcance de todos. ¿O no? Ya todos se habían ido, y él era el único que husmeaba en la sección prohibida. Hasta que Hades lo pilló.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tonto?- le preguntó.

-Yo… este… - respondió, rascándose la cabeza.

Hades lo expulsó, y en su segunda incursión, los libros habían desaparecido. Así como los de la propia biblioteca de su padre. Miró raro a Loki como por tres semanas, pero luego se dijo "Nah, como es él, no sería tan idiota", y procuró olvidarlo.

-Según los libros sagrados, se llama Chandi, y es mil veces más poderosa que su madre.- dijo Extraño.

"Entonces, no puede ser" se dijo el rubio. "¿O sí?"

Y como confiaba en sus sospechas, se guardó esta. Ya iría él a averiguar. Además, la cara de Kali, llorando frente a las cámaras, le daban pistas. Ella nunca se habría comportado así, quizás hasta se habría entregado gustosa ,de no ser que…

"Todo me va indicando, hermano, que nunca moriste. Si ella te encubre y sufre por ello, es que estás más fuerte que nunca"

¿Pero en dónde estaría?

Lo tendría que comenzar a buscar desesperadamente.

**Mundo Deva**

Laskmí fue la primera en abrazarla, y se encerraron. Kali apretó los ojos, y de su boca salió Loki, exhausto. Ella cayó al piso, dormida. De inmediato, Loki se acercó, y la puso en el lecho.

-Fue tan valiente ante los mortales de SHIELD. Tan suya- dijo, besando sus manos. Y en un acto de apropiación animal, la abrazó, por encima de su vientre, ante la mirada impasible de Laskmí.

-Transfórmate- le dijo a este, que sin embargo no se apartó.

-¿Sabe dónde están los Vishanti?

-Al norte. ¿Y ahora por qué te interesan?

-Es la única forma de que se salve, y deje de cometer locuras. Como lo que hizo con Buda, por ejemplo.

-¿Y para qué querrías salvarla? ¿Por la criatura?- le dijo, levantando las cejas. Loki le sonrió.

-Por ella. Sacrificaría a la criatura si solo se salvase ella.- le dijo, admitiéndolo por fin. Qué podría importar.

-Qué tierno. No me lo trago, pero transfórmate- le dijo, y él se tornó en un pavo real. Shiva apareció, sombrío.

-Me informaron que Ares nunca murió…

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Laskmí, haciéndose la inocente. -¡Qué bueno! ¡La pequeña Chandi verá a su padre!

-Ya, tía. No podrá. Ares la atacó a ella y a Anjali, que desapareció. En plena Tierra. Kali lo encerró en un portal, desconocido.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora bien, Kali, por lo que hizo…esperaremos a que nazca la niña. Será enjuiciada. Quizás vuelva a prisión, si no es que se queda así de por vida. Ha causado muchos problemas allí, donde te digo.

-¿Y la niña?

-La criaremos como nuestra.

-Pues eso nunca- insistió la reina. - ¿Eso fue lo que decidió tu tío? Jamás lo consentiré. Hizo bien en matar al traidor de Buda, que de habernos dado antes nuestro poder, habría podido matar a Mahishá, o a cualquier otro. Y Kali se encargó de eso. Estaba desesperada, y lo sabes. Habría muerto de no ser por matar a ese traidor.

-¡Tía!- dijo el hombre, escandalizado.

-Dile a tu tío que si la enjuician, se puede ir olvidando de lo que aporté para unificar el Reino.- dijo ella, decidida.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oíste- dijo ella, decidida. –O dejan tal todo como está… o…

-Visnú no se alegrará de esto- dijo Shiva, cortante, para irse.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- le preguntó Loki, sonriendo. – Puedo llevármela a Asgard.

-Porque con ella fue igual.- dijo Laskmí, trémula.

-¿Qué?

-Yo soy su madre, Loki. – le confesó, desesperada. – Me enamoré de un demonio muy poderoso en contra de los deseos de mi familia. Es de la dimensión de Dormammu. Tuve exactamente los mismos problemas que tiene ella ahora. – dijo, colocando sus manos en su cintura, y tomando el rostro de Kali. Loki recordó cuando Odín le confesó que era hijo de Laufey. Era igual, pero al revés, ya que ella sí era hija de la que gobernaba. Pero era la misma mentira. ¡Hasta en eso eran similares! Que sutil y hórrido detalle. Qué pueril.

-Los sacerdotes predijeron que ella causaría el desastre inminente- continuó Laskmí, afligida. – Entonces, Visnú me dijo que la matara, apenas naciera. Tuve que hacer muchas cosas para que viviera y no la matara. Ni a mí. Pero la anciana que conoces como Dhugavatti me ayudó a cambiarla por una criatura muerta, y presentarla como la hermana de Parvati, hija de un pobre servidor nuestro, que había matado a su mujer. Me casaron a la fuerza, no sin antes humillarme por lo que hice. Pero mi hija, mi única hija estaba viva. ¿Sabes lo que es, aquí, ser una mujer sola? Los hombres gobiernan. Dominan. Te pisotean. Te recuerdan todos los días que eres una basura blasfema, que no merece nada- dijo, recordando muchos episodios violentos. – Tienes que callar, porque no eres hombre. Tienes que ver a tu hija crecer como una subordinada, todos pendientes de que lo que tuviese adentro no se revelase. A cambio, golpizas, humillaciones, y un piadoso silencio porque eres la reina. Eres la esposa. Tanto aquí… como en cualquier lado…

Loki entendió, por las amargas palabras de la diosa, su profundo odio hacia los hombres. De ahí venía la determinación de Kali de no casarse, de siempre conservar lo suyo. Tan primario, pero tan universal, a pesar de todo. Y veía también que las mujeres podían ser más perversas y sutiles que los hombres. Sobre todo si esta era una diosa para quien los humanos no significaban nada, menos su marido o su mundo. Y por eso para ella sus crímenes o los de ella no significaban absolutamente nada.

- Tantos estúpidos santones, tantos adoradores infames, hablando mentiras, que llaman sagradas. Todo para encubrir tristes dramas familiares- farfulló, furiosa. Loki ante esto pensó en su propia historia, y también halló similitud.

- Tuve que ver a Kali crecer como mi subordinada, como alguien venido a menos, para que la dejasen vivir. Entonces, mostró su poder. Tuve que confesar. Amenacé al Rey, tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Ya nada se podía hacer, ya todos la conocían. Mi marido acordó conmigo de controlarla, o si no, sucedería lo inevitable.

-Entonces… siempre menospreciaron a Kali, siempre trataron de humillarla… no por recordarle que era hija de un pobre imbécil que mató a su esposa. Por recordarle lo que usted había hecho, por recordarle que… era hija de una blasfemia… la blasfemia de ese demonio. ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Lo mataron?

Laskmí asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos, y con resentimiento.

-¿Por qué crees que siempre me la pasaba bebiendo, o despreocupada? No nos diferenciamos a la hora de paliar nuestra miseria con los tontos de los otros mundos. ¿Por qué crees que insistí tanto para que estuviese contigo?

-¿Para que despertara su poder?

-No solo por eso, muchacho. Ví en ti el potencial de ser alguien que pudiese despertar en ella el coraje que yo no tuve. Y veo en ti convicción, a pesar de que tú no la veas. La convicción de romper de una vez por todas las malditas reglas que nos atan a todos. De vengar a los que fueron una vez pisoteados. Como tu padre. Como tú mismo.

Loki se incorporó. Estaba en shock. Laskmí también sabía su historia.

-Sabía usted…

Laskmí asintió, llorando. Su rostro se tornó sombrío.

-Y Frigga sabía lo de Kali. Por eso siempre se preocupaba por mí, a pesar de yo ser… como era- le dijo, con una sonrisa amarga. Loki recordaba cuando Frigga la asistía cuando ella borracha, o cuando hablaban por horas, y se preguntaba "¿Madre por qué la soporta?".

-Ella sí habló conmigo. Estaba, para la época en que vino ese elfo desastroso, hablando conmigo de trasladarte aquí. Ya lo teníamos arreglado. Seguirías siendo prisionero, tal vez no ahora bajo Thor sino bajo Shiva, pero estarías con Kali. Y Frigga podría verte, y quién sabe. Ella también se calló su desesperación, no te imaginas cuánto. Tenía qué. Por Odín, por Asgard, por Thor. Pero estaba en pedazos… me tocó consolarla muchas veces, tal y como ella hizo conmigo. Pero reunió las fuerzas para no sé, traicionar a su amado marido por ti. No tenía valor, pero le partía el corazón verte donde estabas. Eso pudo más.

Loki contrajo su rostro, mirando a Kali, y mirando a Laskmí, ahora ausente. Pensando en su madre. De no ser por Malekith, ella estaría viva. Y él estaría prisionero, virtualmente, pero libre, con Kali, sin que nada más se interpusiera. Quizás habría conseguido otro trono, el de Kali, con toda la anuencia de Laskmí. Y desde ahí… pero lo más importante: Frigga estaría viva. Frigga, que nunca le demostró todo su sufrimiento, pero a esa otra mujer, sí. Otra que había hecho lo imposible para ver vivir, ¡vivir! a quien amaba.

-¿Por qué alejó a Kali de mí?- le preguntó.

- Porque era evidente que a mi marido no le gustaba como se desarrollaban las cosas. Sus estúpidas reglas, su moralidad. Sobre todo, vio en Kali el poder que temía. Por eso hicimos toda la farsa. Por eso inscribimos a Kali en la Escuelita de Hadas, aunque yo misma consideré que fue un error. Vamos, dilo. Soy una cobarde. Lo soy. Lo soy.

-De hecho…Kali vive por usted.- le dijo, observándola. Ella asintió, recordando que pidió que Kali no fuese ejecutada, luego de lo sucedido en el baile de graduación.

-Así como tú viviste por Frigga.

Él puso un puño en su boca, tratando de no llorar. Ella solo trató de poner su mano encima de su cabeza, con miedo, pero lo hizo.

-Ahora usarás esto.

-¿Qué?- le dijo, mirándola hacia arriba. Esta lo miraba impasible.

-Lo usarás.- le dijo Laskmí, dándole la mano. – Ellos querrán hacer lo mismo con su hija.

-Sabe que Kali la odiará por el resto de sus días. Y usted… comenzaba a agradarme.- le dijo, con una sonrisa serena.

-Lo usarás cuando llegue el momento. Visnú sabe que si pone una mano encima contra ella, no vivirá un minuto más.

-¿Por qué quiere esto?

-Porque quiero ver a Kali gobernar. Vengarnos, tal y como a ti. Ahora, vas a irte, con ella.. Porque lo que pase aquí ya no importa. Pasará en el reino que debes atender.

-Le haré a Kali entender por qué lo hizo.- le prometió.

-Gracias- le dijo ella, que convirtió a Kali en un águila, y ella misma se transformó en Kali.

-Es buena en magia- observó Loki. Ella sonrió, levemente.

-Me lo enseñó tu madre. Ahora, vete.- le dijo, y lo teletransportó a Asgard. Ella se transformó, de nuevo, y fue a la habitación de Angerboda, que también dormía.

-Lo siento, querida. Pero la sangre, puede más- le dijo, para luego despejar su frente, e irse.

**En algún lugar de Asgard**

Sigyn se echó a reír, mientras la conducían, con Theoric, a Palacio . Los dos miraban muy divertidos a Sif, a Volstagg y a Fandral, que iban conduciendo una carroza, donde llevaban montones de maletas, perritos y pajaritos, propiedad de la rubia.

-¿Para qué crees que nos ofrecieron este viaje?

-Pfff- dijo Sigyn, encantada. – Desde que les dijimos que no conocíamos al tal Loki, se volvieron locos. Creo que quieren que lo conozcamos.

-Meh. ¡Pero si está muerto! Están como chiflados, pero si trabajan para Odín, bueno, algo tendrán. El Rey no tiene mejor cosa que hacer.- dijo el hombre, y Sigyn alzó los hombros.

-Quién sabe, seguro ahora así premian a sus súbditos más leales. Tú eres todo un bombón- le dijo a Theoric, que le hizo un gesto modesto y vago.

-Tú eres más bombón.

-Tú eres más bombón.

-No, tú.

-No, tú.

-Tuuuu – dijo Sigyn, para echar una risita. El otro hizo lo mismo.

-Te…

-Amo. Ahora yo- dijo Theoric.

-Te…

-Amo.

-¿Si ves? ¡Cambia!- le dijo este, y los dos se besaron, entusiasmados.

Sif y Fandral, junto con Volstagg, se miraron horrorizados. Tanta cursilería no podía ser cierta. Pensaba que quien le hubiese borrado la memoria a la rubia, se había cebado en crueldad, y seguro pensaba en bombones y muchos colores a la hora de ponerle otra cosa en la cabeza.

-¿Están seguros de que quieren que vuelva a recordar? Pienso que su mundo de "pajaritosh y amortsh" es mejor a lo que tenía que recordar de Loki en la escuela- observó Volstagg.

-Es nuestra única pista para lo de las Islas Afortunadas, y otras cosas- insistió Sif.

-Pero se ve feliz con el bobolitro- replicó el pelirrojo. – Yo de ustedes dejaba así, y preguntaba a otras personas. A su familia, ¿por ejemplo?

-Son peores que ellos, y no creo que les hayan borrado la memoria- dijo Sif, volteando los ojos, y recordando a Iwaldi, y su aspecto "feliz" y permanente que la desesperaba.

-¿Y ya preguntaron a nuestros otros compañeros?- preguntó Volstagg.

Fandral silbó.

-Fuimos a donde Afrodita y Apolo. No sabían nada, y están raros, hermano. Ahora dicen ser una "pareja abierta", y si no fuese por Sif…

-¡Querían hacer una orgía! Se volvieron locos. – farfulló la pelinegra, molesta. – Nos tocó huir.

-¿Sigue Afrodita igual de sexi? Yo le hubiera hecho- dijo Volstagg, y Fandral asintió, resignado.

-En fin, no hallamos nada. Fuimos con Hércules, pero el idiota ahora tiene hijos, y…

-Oye, ¿qué hay de malo en tener hijos?- le preguntó Volstagg, molesto, ya que él tenía dos.

-Pero Hebe no es como tu chica, ¿sí? Hebe lo tiene como un mulo. "Papi, quiero esto, papi, dame lo otro, papi, esa carroza luce para gente ordinaria, papi, Herc Junior quiere esto, papi, Herc Junior Junior quiere lo otro. Adivina quién se embarazó, Kali, la loca de los devas"- dijo Fandral, imitando una voz gangosa.

-Bueno, eso es otro tema. Matar al tipo que provee de energía a tu mundo para tu hijo… y tu hijo no es normal… es algo que incluso yo entendería- dijo Volstagg, impresionado.

-¿Cuándo fue normal Kali, Volstagg?- preguntó Fandral.

-Bueno, cuando nacieron los hijos de Parvati, fueron normales. A excepción de ese maldito mocoso, Kartikeya. Es una versión más perversa de Loki, por donde sé.- dijo Sif, recordando al niñito y su mirada entre taimada y malvada.

-Así son todos los niños. ¿Y qué han dicho los adultos? Amaterasu, y todos los demás.

-Amaterasu se niega a hablar. Es decir que sabe mucho, y nos tocará emboscarla.- dijo Fandral. Y bueno, de Hades y Poseidón no hablemos, no sabemos dónde podemos encontrarlos.

-Ufff, la tienen difícil. Pero, ay no- dijo, cuando oyó a Sigyn y a Theoric cantar juntos. "Vuela que vuela vuela"****

-Y acá también- dijo Fandral.

Apenas entraron al Palacio, les tocaba soportar observaciones lo más de hilarantes.

-¡Y tienen estatuas como Heimdall y todo!- decía Sigyn, viendo las grandes columnas.

-¡Mira, nena! ¡Vasijas de fuego!- decía, colocando las manos y retirándolas. Fandral y Sif voltearon los ojos, y lo retiraron de ahí, mientras Sigyn no entendía por qué la saludaban un montón de personas. Los tres se arrodillaron y encontraron a Thor.

-¡Amigo!- dijo Volstagg. Odín estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Hola!- dijo Sigyn saludando a Odín, feliz, y levantando la mano. Sif y Volstagg la arrodillaron de inmediato, mientras el Rey de Asgard veía todo, silencioso y preocupado. Thor los miró muy serio, a todos.

-Chicos, creo que Loki está vivo.

*** Baba es padre en hindi.**

**** Melinda May es la agente que aparece en 'Marvel Agents of SHIELD'.**

***** Dormammu viene de una dimensión violenta, y tiene muchísimo poder. Es enemigo recurrente del Doctor Extraño.**

****** Sí, todas esas canciones al estilo ABBA las cantan Sigyn y Theoric. Me los imagino, en esta etapa en la que se encuentran, muy al estilo Barbie y Ken en Toy Story 3.**


End file.
